


The Rebellion

by SpeedDeamon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Military School, Romance, Science Fiction, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 57,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedDeamon/pseuds/SpeedDeamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna has been pulled into a war that she wants no part of,and is faced with the hard option of choosing what side she wants to be on. Bir doesn't want anything to do with the war until her best friend and the person that she falls in love with make the decision to help the rebels. What side is she going to chose the one her friends have chosen or the one she knows more about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

              “What the fuck why am I back in the US? I’m supposed to be in Russia.” I said.

“Shut up you’re going to get us in trouble.” said the boy next to me.

“No, were fighting a war in our own back yards.”

“Shut up!”

“You are very smart aren’t you, Bri?” asked the admirals guard Hedy.

“Yes ma’am, I am.”

“Then you should take his advice and shut up.”

“But. . . . ?”

“You will find out what you need to know in good time little grasshopper.” Said Hedy.

“You were all told that this war was against our enemies, and it is, but there are home grown enemies and they call themselves the Rebellion. The Rebellion hates everything the military leaders of the U.S. do. They are the ones that started this war when they attacked us on the 500th anniversary of 9/11. The leaders of the U.S. military decided to tell everybody that we were attacked by people not from the US, so no one would panic and flee and leave us with no soldiers to fight against the rebellion. We saw it was in the best interest of the people to lie to them about where the war is happening. You guys will walk through the gate of this military base shortly and find out that this is actually another military school. But this one is much worse than your last school; there is no fucking up at this school. You fuck up; you will be severely punished for your mistake. We are preparing you for the front line. In 4years time, you will all have been on the front line at least once or twice and that is when you can judge for yourself if the rebellion is good or bad.” said Artemis.

“This is a bunch of bull shit!” I said

“Everybody go into the school as told except Brianna.”

I couldn’t believe what these jackasses were telling us. That was a load of bull shit and I know that. The real admiral Styx would never allow for this dumb ass of a story. I’m going to find out the truth even if it means finding this so called Rebellion. I must be the only one who doesn’t believe this shit.

“Earth to Brianna, are you listening?”

“Yes, I’m listening, ma’am”

“Don’t ever speak out of turn again! Is that understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good because you don’t need to be fucking up what your parents worked so hard to give you.”

“My parents didn’t do anything but leave me, so don’t even try to pull that card with me!”

*SLAP!*

“Don’t disrespect someone you don’t know and don’t remember. Now you are going to regret snapping at me and talking crap about your superiors.”

 

 

                                                                                                    

 

 

**Chapter 1**

It took five people to break up the fight Brianna hadn’t started. It all started when the other girl Brianna was fighting called her a bitch and called her parents traitors. No one knows that my parents died protecting the country from a terrorist attack that would have made 9/11 look like a joke. The attack would have taken out all of the armies and it would have also taken out the Commander of the country. But what the terrorist did not know was that the president was no longer in Washington D.C. because there was no D.C. after the tsunami that hit the whole east coast and barred everything from main to Michigan in four thousand feet of sea water in a matter of minutes, so now the new coast of the country starts at the Lake Huron between Michigan and Canada and goes all the way down to Florida. Now the capital of the U.S.A. is located in Seattle, Washington.

     The other thing that the terrorists didn’t know was that no one in the U.S. was human; all the people in the U.S. are a werewolf, vampire, shape shifter, god, demigod, hunter or the combination of all of them which we call Dark Bloods. That means that I am a Dark Blood by birth. To become a Dark Blood you have to be borne by a family that is Originals. The originals are like the first of our kind. That basically means that if you are born from an original family you have a more chance of being born a Dark Blood. If you are the child of an original family you are called pure Blood.

            See I am the youngest out of 5 kids in my family. I have two older brothers and two older sisters. My brother Matt and my sister Britanie are twins. And so are my brother Zeus and my sister Abigail. I am the only on in my family that in not a twin. The thing is that there are only two of us kids that are Dark Bloods. I and my older brother Matt are the Dark Bloods of our family. The strange thing about that is that I have more hunter gene in me than my brother Matt does.


	2. Chapter 2

  The hunter’s gene is the gene that my father had in him to. That gene makes me stronger, faster, and smarter than everyone else, it also gives me powers that no one has any more. The abilities that I have are the ones that the chosen one has. The chosen one is the one person that without him none of us would be the way we are now. He is the only person in the world whose name is known worldwide by everyone alive. His mane is Daemon and his wife is Claire. Daemon is the only one who knows something about me but won’t tell me anything he knows about me, and no one is helping me get control of my powers or my wolf form.

The girl that I am currently in a fight with is lucky that she is not dead and that my brother is trying to break the fight up. The one thing that everybody noticed was that I didn’t start this fight. This time the fight was different because the girl that was fighting me had a knife in her hand with the first hit she caught me across the face with the knife in her hand. This time I had a witness to prove that I didn’t start this fight and that I hadn’t even thrown a punch at the crazy bitch with the knife.

My brother didn’t come alone he brought some of my friends from the military school that I was going to go to, so I wouldn’t freak out when they came to get me to bring me to the military school. While the nurse went to go get a towel to put on my face to keep the blood from going everywhere Matt called the cops to come and get crazy knife girl. When the nurse gave my friend Emily the towel she immediately put it on my face and then I couldn’t see what my brother was doing about the crazy girl with the knife, but I could hear what was being said and who was saying it.

“What the fuck is going on out here?” said the principal of the school.

“A fight.” someone from the crowd that had collected around the area of the fight.

“So let me guess that Brianna started the fight. Am I right?” said the principle.

“Actually Brianna was not the one that started this fight” said the really cute guy whose name is Aragon.

“So you’re telling me that Brianna did start this fight is that right?”

“No, she didn’t start the fight. She was just putting her stuff in her locker, minding her own business and that girl over there came out of nowhere and attacked Brianna with a knife. Which is why Brianna is now sitting across from her locker bleeding all over the floor, and why she has a towel over her face, so get it in your thick ass head that Brianna didn’t come anywhere close to starting this fight dumb ass.”

As Aragon was explaining to the principle that I didn’t start this fight I was trying not to get up and punch knife girl’s lights out, but as my right hand balled up into a fist Matt put his hand on my shoulder and told me that would be a very bad Idea. And with that he told Emily to get me to the car after the police put knife girl into their car. So Emily helped me up off the floor and to my feet to go to the car and started to walk me toward the big twin set of doors that lead to the world outside of the school but I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at Aragon and he had this look of sadness on his face.

Then I just had to ask “Do you want to come with us to this military school?”

 He answered “yes, I would if you guys are taking new recruits with you there.”

“We are always taking new recruits to the military school if you are up to the challenge of it.”

“Well, then I guess you guys are taking one more person with you back to this military school of yours.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Then Matt interrupts and said “I thought I told you to take her to the car Emily!”

                      “You did sir, but she wouldn’t go without him.” Emily said as she pointed at Aragon.

“Fine then bring him with then,  but get her to the car before she passes out in this hallway and you have to carry her to the car!

“Yes sir!” both Emily and Aragon said in unison.

Once they got me to the car I took the towel off my face to see how bad the damage was going to be, when Matt grabbed me from behind and scared the crap out of me. I thought I was going to jump right out of my skin.

“You’re lucky we got here in time to save your ass Brianna because this military school is your last chance then you are getting sent to my school got it. So you better make this school thing work. Got it Bri!”

“Yes, I got it. Now can we get on our way?”

“Yes, we can, now that we got all that cleared up.”


	3. Chapter 3

We had been in the car for an hour when Matt had to pull off the interstate to fill up the car. Which gave me time to get out of the car and walk around to stretch my legs out and to go to the bathroom to throw up because I hate being in cars because I get car sick and on top of that I had not gone hunting since my brother found me 9 and ½ months ago because I ran from my last foster home because they were beating me and I still have the proof on my back from the times they beat me to “death”.  I haven’t gone hunting since Matt found me and put me in the current foster house that I was in that did the exact same thing that the last one did and was beating the crap out of me for no good reason. The even worse part is that I haven’t told Matt and the only people that know about my foster parent’s beating the crap out of me are Emily and Aragon.

I hadn’t realized that I was caught in my own trail of thought until Emily walked into the girl’s bathroom to see if I was okay, and she found me sitting on the cold bathroom floor with bloody puke in the sink above me and she turned on the sink to wash it out. When Emily turned on the sink it snapped me out of my daze and she told me that Matt was ready to leave.

“How long have I been in here?”

“Only a few minutes, but we shouldn’t keep your bother waiting.”

“Okay.”

“Are you going to be all right?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” _I hope_. I said to myself

So we all got back into the car and then back on to the interstate. We were in the car for more than four hours and Matt had to fill up his car once again, and thank god for that because I felt like I was going to puke right then and there. It also didn’t help that we now had two girls both under the age of 14 in the back seat arguing about clothes or something like that. The shorter of the two girls looked no older than 10 and the other girl looked no older than12. Their fighting got so bad that I wanted to turn around and scream at them to shut the fuck up or I was going to come back there and make them shut up, but Matt did that for me. If Matt wouldn’t have had to stop for gas I would have turned around and killed both the little brats siting behind me because not only were the fighting about cloths they were also kicking the back of my set which was only making me even more car sick.

When we finally came to a stop at the gas station I took off out of the car running, which didn’t help my other wounds, but I didn’t care about my wound right then, I just cared about not letting Matt see me puke. I rounded the corner of the gas station so Matt couldn’t see me, and I knew that I wasn’t going to make it to the bathroom, which was at the end of the wall. As soon as I rounded the corner and got about 5 feet from the corner and I puked and at that moment I realized that someone had followed me, and when I turned around I was not expecting to see Aragon behind me. I thought I would be Emily not Aragon.

“Let me guess you have not told Matt about your wounds yet?” said Aragon.

“No, not yet, but I will when I get a chance to.”

“You have the chance to tell him now Bri; so why don’t you tell him now?”

“You know he has a very short temper and his temper is even shorter when it comes to stuff like this, and he doesn’t care because he is already mad at me for “fighting” in school in the first place.”

“You haven’t told him anything have you?”

“Nope, and I plan to keep it that way if that is okay with you?”

“Bri, why won’t you tell him why you have been fighting in school?” said Emily.

“Emily, when did you get here?”

“A few minutes, and don’t try to change the subject Bri. You need to tell him that the real reason why you have been fighting is to keep the bad guys from coming after you, and every one you know and love, every time you move.”

“I’m not trying to change the subject, I just didn’t realize when you walked up that is all. Talking to Matt is easier said than done. You guys don’t know Matt like I do. He is just like my dad; he has a very short temper.”

“You should tell him Bri, because he is sick and tired of having to come to your rescue every time you get into trouble with the enemy. Like that girl back at the school, you should have told him what she was Bri, and you know it!”

“You know what, I never asked him to stick his neck or his career out for me. You understand I didn’t ask for any of this……….”

Aragon and Emily both said “Bri, Brother”

“I just wanted to be left alone. I didn’t want any of this shit to happen!”

As I finished that I realized that Matt was standing behind Aragon and Emily and he looked pissed at me once again. The next thing I knew, I had the over whelming urge to throw up again and I did. That is when Matt told Emily to go wait in the car with the other students and he told me and Aragon that he would be taking Emily and the other kids by car to the military school and that I and Aragon would be running to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

We both looked at each other in shock.

“What?” Aragon and I both said.

“Bri is apparently not going to make it to the military school by car, so you two are going to run the rest of the way there. Bri, me and you will talk when you get there in the early or late afternoon tomorrow. Okay.”

“Yes, sir.” Aragon and I both said at the same time.

“Bri do yourself a favor and take some time to go hunting, because you defiantly need to go.”

“Okay, we will see you when we get there.” Said Aragon.

“Now go get out of here before I change my mind.”

Behind the gas station there were woods that ran all the way to the military school, where we were to start school the next day. It took me and Aragon 1/3 of the time it would have taken to get to the school ground by car, but we didn’t head straight for the school we went about four miles from the school, which put us dead middle of the giants territory, which was kind of nice, since everything in their part of the woods was like four times the normal size it should have been in the first place. Which meant you ate less than if you would have gone hunting in the normal part of the woods. If I could have, I would have gone all the way to where my old house use to be and gone hunting for the thing that I was really craving and that would have been the saber tooth tiger that still excised in our world because very few of our people crave it or for that matter have the guts to go track down saber tooth tiger and kill it, but a huge mountain lion would work for now.

Aragon was shocked at how much I could eat by myself. He didn’t take part in the hunting because he had gone hunting the day before in the woods by his apartment, so he wasn’t very hungry, but I was. I devoured 2 huge mountain lions and 2 huge deer by myself. We were on our way back to the school when I started to feel sick again and I didn’t know why. When I stopped to get my breath Aragon kept on running. When he got to the school grounds and Matt asked “Where is Bri?” that is when Aragon noticed that I was no longer behind him.

“She was right behind me a minute ago.”

“You’re telling me that you didn’t see her stop at all!”

“Matt, calm down. She will be fine.”

*Ringggggg Ringggggg Ringggggg*

“Hello, oh Ma’am how are you?”

“I’m fine, but would you give the phone to Matt so I can talk to him and help you calm him down.” Said Artemis the Admiral of the school.

“Yes, ma’am; one second.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down; that is my baby sister.”

“I’m saying calm down because the Admiral is on the phone and she is asking to talk you.”

“Oh.” said mat as he took the cell phone from Aragon.

“Matt is that you?”

“Yes, ma’am it is. What can I do for you?”

“First, you could calm down for me, because you sister is with me. Her going hunting is causing her to change, since she hasn’t gone hunting in 9 and ½ months, so she is having a bad reaction to what she ate and she is fine.”

“Okay, I can calm down for you but I can’t stop being her brother. I’m just worried that Bri isn’t okay.”

“I just told you that she is okay, Matt, so you need to take a chill pill and calm down right now.”

“Yes, ma’am. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Yes, would you tell everybody that I will not be back for a few days? Don’t tell them why I’m not coming back though, okay.”

“Yes, ma’am I will do that for you.”

“Okay, then by.”

After admiral hung up the phone she tried to help me with my little wolf problem. That is when she realized that I was trying to control my phasing so I wouldn’t change into a wolf. She told me to use my way of control and not to use the counsel’s way. The counsel’s way is the reason why kids have a hard time being themselves.

“Did you not tell me when you were younger that you would never use the counsel’s way of control and that you would always use your own way to control your wolf.”

“How would you know that?”

“You told that to me about 16 years after you parents died and you were just phasing into a wolf.”

“You mean you are Artemis?”

“Yes, I am Artemis. Now do you remember that conversation?”

“Yes, I remember that conversation, but I have gotten a lot stronger since then. Using my way would not only be dangerous for me but it would be dangerous for anyone who may be around me. I can’t risk putting anyone in danger.”

“You are putting everybody in danger by using the counsel’s way of control. The more you use their way of control the more likely you are to lose what little control you have of your wolf form. See if you use your own since of control you will find out that you will actually have mare control then you do now.”

 “So what you are saying is that, if I use my own way of control I will have more control than I do now?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean. I am telling you to use your own way of control, because the first time you explode on a teacher or a student you are out of here and on your way to your brother’s school, so just use your way of control.”

“Okay, I will give it a try but you may want to back up a few steps so you don’t get hurt.”

“You won’t hurt me. I know you Brianna. You are the gentlest person I have ever meat. Just change already girl.”

Rooooaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Artemis didn’t expect that big of a change out of me, because she jumped back about ten feet from where she was standing.

“Is everything alright her Ma’am?” asked one of the guards on patrol.

“Yes, everything is fine, now go back to patrolling.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

After Artemis sent the guard away she went back to talking to me. She was explaining all the rules of her school and that I better find out how to control my wolf or I was going to be in some deep shit when I started school.


	5. Chapter 5

My first day at the military school was the next day and it went okay, until my 9th hour class. 9th hour was when I had training and it went horrible. First we had a fighting simulation which was really easy, but then the teacher chose me and someone else to actually duel each other, and that is where it went downhill and downhill fast. When we started to duel I saw the other student, but when he started to throw punches at me I saw him as one of my enemies and I started to feel trapped, but I couldn’t do anything except react to his punches. The way I reacted to his punches looked like I had used magic but I didn’t. As soon as I saw the other student as one of my enemies I went into hunters mode and started to fight back in hunters mode, which is really good for me but really bad for the person that I’m fighting. The next thing I know is that I am on my back on the sandy ground of the training room and I’m seeing an enemy come toward me with a weapon of some sort and I reacted in a way that should not be reacted by a student. I used one of my abilities and it through the student across the room and that was when I came out of hunters mode and took off out of the class room because I was not sticking around to heir the teacher scream at me for protecting myself.   
The only thing I could think of at that time was that I needed to get as far as possible from the school and now. I got about 2 and ½ miles from my old house and collapsed because I was still in hunters mode even after running 4000 miles at my top speed, which is 3000 mph. I couldn’t believe that I had triggered hunters mode in a training section, because normally I can control what mode I go into during training, but this time was different it was like I was in a different body that was not mine and I had no way of controlling anything it did.  
SNAPPPPPPP! CHUNCHHHHHHHH!   
“Who is there?” I said as I spun around to see what made the stick snap.  
“It is just me Bri. What happened in there? You just took off after you flung him across the room.” Said Artemis.  
“I went into hunters mode and couldn’t get out of it, and I wasn’t seeing the student I was seeing one of my enemies in front of me instead.”   
“So you took off why?”  
“Because if I wouldn’t have taken off that student would be died and not just knocked out cold in the medic bay.”  
“What enemy were you seeing, Bri?”  
“All the enemies that attacked me at all of my old schools, and the ones that tried to kill me. That is why I had to keep running away from wherever I was placed for the new foster homes. They followed me wherever I went, and not only did they go after me they went after everybody that was close to me, Ma’am.”  
“How long have you been seeing your enemies when you going into hunters mode, Bri?”  
“Just as long as I have known that I was a hunter, so about 3 or 4 months.”  
“Why didn’t you anything about you having the hunters gene the first night that you were back here, Bri?”  
“You didn’t ask if I had the hunters gene Ma’am. You just assumed I got stronger for no reason at all.”  
“I don’t know what I thought the first night you were back. I didn’t think it was any of business to ask if you had the hunters gene or not, but I should have asked just to be on the safe side shouldn’t I have.”  
“Yes, you should have, and please tell me that Matt didn’t see me in there today?”  
“No, he didn’t see you in there today, but you do need to get control of your hunters mode because sooner or later he is going to find out and it will not end well for you. Do you understand me, Bri?”  
“Yes, ma’am I understand you.”  
“Good, so how are you going to get control of your hunters mode?”  
“I’m going to ask my brother Matt for some advice on that matter.”  
After I finished what I said I headed off to find Matt and to tell him everything about me. But instead I ran into Emily and knocked her and myself to the ground. I guess she came looking for me to see if I was okay after what happened 9th hour.  
“You okay, Bri?” asked Emily once we were back on our feet.  
“Yeah, I just went into hunters mode that’s all.”  
“So why did you take off then?”  
“I took off because I was no longer seeing that boy in front of me. I was seeing the girl from my last school. The one that attacked me and tried to kill me in the middle of the school day; and would have come pretty dam close to killing me if Matt hadn’t showed up to save the day.”  
“Oh, so you took off to keep him safe.”  
“Yeah, you could say that.”  
“So, what about you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“How are you handling being back at the spot where everything stated to go downhill.”  
“I feel like I’m running but my feet just aren’t moving.”  
“But how are you handling being back here though?”  
“Not as well as I could be handling it. I guess that I’m going to have to ignore the past and focus on the right now and the present moment.”  
“Is that going to work, Bri?”  
“It’s going to have to work, Emily because I don’t have any other options to work with.”  
“I guess it will have to work then.”  
“I hate being back at this place, it holds to many bad memories for me.”   
“I know it does because it has bad memories for me too.”  
“This place has bad memories for both of us. So why do we keep coming back to this place then?”  
“Because we also have some really good memories here that overwhelms the bad memories.”  
“That is very true.”  
Like the memories of us hanging out together, or us racing each other from school to my house and the memory of you, me and my dad teaching us how to fight because we were getting beat up at school every day.  
“Why don’t we go back to the dorms and get out of this rain.”  
“That sounds like a really good idea to me.”  
So we went back to the girl’s dorm and up into our rooms, since it was after midnight. I didn’t get much sleep that night before my alarm went off. I think I got about two hours of sleep because I couldn’t stop thinking about the good memories that I had of this place. Most of them had something to do with me and Emily, or me and my dad training with each other. When I woke the next morning I realized that I never went to talk to Matt. Oh, well I can wait to talk to Matt until tomorrow I thought.  
The next day was even worse because the teacher put me in another duel because Matt told her to. So I had no choice in the matter, so I would have to duel again, but this time we got weapons, and the kid I was dueling put his weapon through my stomach, and with that one move he put me on my back on the floor with a sword sticking out of my stomach, and the exact same thing happened as yesterday. I went into hunters mode and I couldn’t turn it off. I immediately snapped the blade off where it came out of my stomach and pulled the rest of it out of me. Then I picked up my weapon as the kid turned around, and not only did I throw him across the room; but I also came close to killing the kid, but I got control of the sleeping hunter within me. I dropped my weapon right next to the kid, and walked to the side of the room and sat down on the bench with the rest of my class. That is when everything started to get a little fogy and I felt like I was going to puke, but instead everything went black. I was in so much pain that I wanted to scream and I would have if I could have found my voice. When I woke up my stomach hurt, but I still wanted to sit up and see where I was but I couldn’t sit up. When I did try to sit up Matt’s hand genially pushed me back on to the bed and told me to lay still and the doctor would be in shortly to make sure that I was alright.   
When the doctor lifted up my shirt to see if my wound was healing she noticed that it was black around the wound, and it was spreading further from the wound, and she had no idea what was causing the blackness. My brother knew what the blackness was; it was the exact same poison that he had gotten in a fight with a person from the rebellion group. The wound he had gotten from the rebels weapon took a counsel member to heal him. He had to be healed within 24 hours of him getting wounded or he would have died. So Matt called the closest counsel member that could get to the school, so she could heal me. When the counsel member Angel got to the medic bay and she saw how bad my condition was, she immediately started to try to heal me, but she couldn’t. Matt was asking her to try anything that might help me through this. She had to tell him that she had done everything in her power that would help me heal but none of them were working. But she did say that she would stay with him until I pulled through this.  
Matt realized that my right hand was on my wound, and that some of the blackness was going down and that I was in a shit load of pain that was making me cry. Matt and Angel noticed that when my right hand was on my wound, the blackness was going away and pretty quickly too.  
After I was healed, I woke up again and I could have sworn that my parents were standing at the end of my bed talking to my brother Matt but that was impossible because I watched my parents get murdered in front of me when I was about 2 years old, but I can still remember it as if it were yesterday. I can remember everything from that day right down to the positions of the pebbles on the ground. The nightmares still haunt me till this day. I have had the same nightmare about the death of my parents since that very night. The thing that I remember the most from the night that my parents were killed was the faces of the people that killed them. The only feeling that I have for them is hatred to the point that I want to track them down and kill them to get even for what they did to my family many years ago. The killing of someone is not good for the soul. The killing of someone not only damages part of your own soul, it also kills part of you at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

“We really should see how much of the hunters gene Brianna has in her, so we can help her with finding a way to control her hunters mode. Because I don’t think that we want her sending a student to the medic bay every time she has to duel for class.

“You’re right and I to want to see how much of the hunter gene she has in her because right now just putting her into a duel she can’t control it what so ever; so, how do we go about this hunters issue?”

“We do the same thing that the school did for you to see how much of a hunter you really were. We stick her in my 9th hour class and give her the hunters test that your father made to see how much of a hunter you really were. Remember the year they put you through it, you were miserable that whole year.”

“How could I forget that year of my life, my dad pushed me to my limits during school and then even more past my limits after school. But Bri does have some control because she isn’t in hunters mode all the time, she is only in it when she fights. I was the completely opposite my dad couldn’t get me into hunters mode to save my life, until I was a little older and I had more control over it, but Bri can’t get out of it when she fights someone, so I don’t even know if my dad’s hunters test will work on Bri.”

“Do you know that Bri turned off the safety features off on her training holograms right?”

“No, I didn’t know that could be done. What’s that mater it’s not going to change the hologram is it?”

“Oh, it does. The safety features make sure that the hologram staies a hologram but turning them off makes it so that the holograms are as real as you and me which means that she can get hit and feel the hologram actually hitting her.”

“What you’re kidding me right?”

“No, your sister took off the safety features off because she says that you don’t learn from a hologram. You learn from getting knocked on your ass and getting back up and keep trying until you got it right.”

“She does have a point that you can’t learn from a hologram because it isn’t a real person that can’t teach you what you are doing wrong.”

“So we put her in my 9th hour and give her the hunters test tomorrow.”

So the next day Airtimes told me to come with her to the other training room but she didn’t tell me why I was now in her 9th hour, which was kind of nice until she told me that she was going to give me the hunters test. I knew what it did to matt and I didn’t want it to do the same thing to me. She told me to go and grab my hologram head set which looks like the guy Cyclopes’ shades from x-men, but instead of controlling his laser beams it sends the user into a hologram, but in my case the hologram is real not fake like everybody else. When I finally got my head set on I was immediately pulled into the first hologram for the hunters test, which you need to fight someone to see if you go into hunters mode while you fought to see if you have the hunters gene. The first day with Artemis I went through about 20 or more holograms for the hunters test without know it until Artemis told me how far I had gotten. I didn’t know if that was a good or bad because I didn’t know how many holograms there were on the hunters test to begin with. I just kept fighting until the hologram went black because Artemis turned if off so I had time to get ready for my next class.

“She went through 20 holograms today without a problem.” Artemis said to Matt

“Please tell me that you are joking about her doing 20 holograms in an hour. So you’re telling me that she did 20 holograms without even a problem on any of them.”

“I wish I was joking, but Bri had no problem what so ever and she had the holograms set were they would learn her moves every time and they would get harder as she went on to the next hologram. Your sister looks like she is going to the strongest hunter ever. Bri is so strong of a hunter that she makes Daemon look like he just phased.”

“Wow, which really shows how strong she is. I mean if she can make Daemon look like he just phased then she is going to be really hard to train.”

“Not necessarily, I mean so far she has not shown and trouble with switching on and off her hunters mode in training, but it is also her first day of training. But even for her first day of hunters training no one is ever that good; being good like her takes years of training to even start to get control like she does.”

“I know how many years it takes for someone who is “normal” to have that much control over their hunters mode, but Bir isn’t “normal” what so ever. She has been like this since she was a. . . little kid. . . .”

“What is it Matt, why did you stop in the middle of what you were saying.”

“I think I figured out why she has so much control over her hunters mode.”

“Why of how?”

“Remember the night my parents faked their death, so their enemies wouldn’t find out about Brianna.”

“Yeah, how could anyone forget that night the streets were filled with riots. So what’s your point?

“My point is that she was the one that tracked down the guys that killed my parents and killed almost all of them except for the one dude that she left alive but not without being wounded to send a message to her enemies that said that if you mess with me or my family you will be hunted down and killed. But Bri didn’t know that the one guy that she let live was Daemon.”

“So you are telling me that your 2 and ½ year old sister hunted down 5 huge guys and killed 4 of them the night your parents were killed.”

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. So Bri is so much stronger than a normal hunter would be because at the age of 2 and ½ she triggered her hunters mode when normally you don’t trigger your hunters mode until you phase for the first time. So since Bri triggered her hunters mode that night, that means that she has had 16 years to find control of her hunter side. Most kids trigger their hunter side at the age of 13-18 years old.”

“So because Bri triggered her hunter side at an early age that made her stronger. How?”

“It made her stronger because she has had a longer time to fight the hunter within so that none of her enemies couldn’t find her and train her to be their secret weapon.”

“What a minute, if Brianna hasn’t told anybody about that night then how do you know about what happened that night?”

“16 years ago I would be phased for 10 years, but I hadn’t left home to get out on my own yet because I was helping my mom take care of Bri. So the night that Bri watched our parents get slotured in front of her I was right there next to her trying to hid her form the enemy so I saw everything first hand. I saw her change into a wolf with glowing silver eyes, which meant that not only did she trigger her hunters mode out of protection she also phased for the first time also out of protection to.”

“Wait who was Bri protecting you or your parents?”

“She was protecting both of us.”

“How is it that a 2 ½ year old was even thinking of protection at the time. Most 2 year olds would have been trying to run away and hide, but with Bri it was the opposite way.”

“From birth Bri was very protective of the family. By the time she was 4 months old she was running around the house like a 2 year old would. She was walking by 3 months old and running a month later, when a “normal” baby doesn’t walk until they are at least 8 or 9 months old. So my parents had started to teach Brianna early how to control certain things because when she was little she would phase just because she could. By the time she was a year old she had been talking as if she had been in school for 10 years, even though she hadn’t started school. My parents had no choice but to start teaching Bri at home. By the time she was 2 she was coming up with ideas for weapons, computers training programs and a lot of the things we have today.”

“Wait, so if your sister created these things then why did your father sell them?”

“He sold them to put money in a banking account for Brianna. The laptop that was taken from our old house was not my father’s laptop it was actually Bri’s laptop that is why my mom didn’t know the password. You could have given the laptop to my father and he wouldn’t have been able to get past any of the encryptions, or the fire walls that were on the laptop without the password. Bri made sure that if the laptop got into the wrong hands that they wouldn’t have been able to get anything off the laptop except a virus that would shut down everything that was connected to the laptop and none of it would ever turn back on ever again,”

“I really wish you would have told me that before we tried to hack into the laptop.”

“If you would have asked me about the laptop I would have. I think it is time to give Bri her laptop back, now.”

“What are we going to tell her about why we had the laptop?”

“Tell her the truth about the reason why you had the laptop.”

“Does Bri have to work tonight or does she have guarded duty tonight.”

“I think she works tonight. Why?”

“I want to tell her how many holograms she did today in one hour.”

“Well then let’s go see if she is at work then.”

“Okay sounds like a good idea.”

When Artemis and Matt got to my job they were greeted by a very nice lady that was covered in grease from working on cars all day long. The lady that greeted them very nicely was my boss Mrs. Wolf.

“Hello, how may I help you today?” Mrs. Wolf asked Artemis and Matt.

“We came to see if Brianna was working tonight.” Said Matt

“I’m sorry Bri doesn’t work tonight, but she does tomorrow night if that helps is there anything else I could do for you?”

“Actually there is, may we please get a copy of Bri’s schedule, so we know when she works?”

“Sure, but may I ask how do you know Bri first?”

“I’m her brother matt and this is her Admiral Artimis.”

“Okay, here is her schedule.”

“Thank you Mrs. Wolf.”

“No problem, honey.”

            After they got my schedule from Mrs. Wolf they went to go find the commander of the night guard shift. When they found the commander the alarm systems for the school grounds were going off, and the commander was doing a head count to make sure that everybody that was a student was back at the wall and away from their guarding station. He counted the students and kept coming up six students short.

“Where is Bri, Gail, Brian, Brit, cloud, Zack, and Josh? Has anybody seen them since the alarms started going off?”

“No, no one’s seen them since the alarms started going off, sir.” Said Emily

“What is going on here commander? Asked Artemis.

“The rebels have breached the grounds on all sides and they are advancing fast, so I’m getting all the students in behind the wall, but I seem to be missing six of our students, ma’am.”

“I thought that the students were supposed to come back to the wall if they heir the alarms going off.”

“Yes ma’am they are, but they won’t if something happened to them.”

“Sir, we found Gail, Brian, Brit, Cloud, and Zack, but there was no sign of Bri where we found these guys.”

“Where could she have gone?”

“Oh, one more thing sir, all five of these guys were under a shield put over them by Bri.”

“Why did she put them under a shield and then take off?”

“I don’t know why she did that, but four of these guys are in serious condition and the one that is not says that Bri put the shield over them to keep them safe from the rebels, and that she tried to push them to go back to the wall but they didn’t listen to her because they thought that she was pulling their leg.”

“Did he see where she went?”

“He said that her eyes were glowing fiery silver and that she took off after the rebels that had attacked them.”

When Artemis and Matt hired that they looked at each other in a way that told them and everybody around them that something was not right about me protecting the kids that tried to get me to react to anything. The thing that scared them the most was that the boy said that my eyes were glowing fiery silver, which only meant that I was fighting in hunters mode that I had triggered by protecting the five boys. My hunters mode id deadly when it is combined with protection mode. As soon as Artemis and Matt put that together they immediately asked which way did I take off in.

The boy answered “she took off south in the same direction that the rebels took off in.”

Then the commander asked “is everything okay?”

“No, everything is not okay. If she is in protection and hunters mode she will not stop hunting the people that attacked her and the boys.” The admiral said as she was pointing at the four boys that were severely hurt.

“Wait a minute, why wasn’t I told that Bri was a hunter?”

“You weren’t told because we wanted to see how strong of hunter she was before we told anybody she was a hunter.”

“So I am guessing that Bri is a very strong hunter, If her eyes were glowing when boys saw her before she took off after the rebels.”

“Yes that is true, but right now we need to go find Bri before she loses sight of her control and goes on hunting spree for the rebels.”

“Not to ask a stupid question but wouldn’t that be a good thing.”

“No, that would not be a good thing because than she would kill everybody that is a rebel, and I mean everybody down to the last person and, don’t think you want a student going on a killing spree and go after your family would you.”

“No, but exactly how strong is she.”

“Bri finished 20 holograms in an hour and today was her first day of hunters training.”

“Exactly, so are going to help us find her, or sit here with your thumb up your ass?”

“I would help you Ma’am, but the only people on duty tonight ate the students and it is to dangerous for them to go out.”

“You may think that, but have you asked the students if they want to help with the fight?”

“No, but I can’t ask them to risk their lives just to find a girl.”

“Well, then why don’t we let them make the decision for themselves. If they want to fight or go back to their dorms for the night, Now who wants to stay and fight and who wants to go home?”

Right after Artemis asked that just about all the hands of the students shot up into the air signifying that they wants to stay and fight. Artemis took half the kids with her and Matt took the other half with him. They searched until dawn and that is when Artemis and Matt called off the search for me.

Artemis said “you guys get to go home and stay home today to get some sleep, and you will all get extra credit for risking your lives to find Bri.” The students were so tired that they couldn’t argue with her about going to school that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis and Matt kept looking for me while everybody was either in school or getting some sleep, but they came up empty handed. While Matt, Artemis and Miss Wolf were out looking for me they all got a call from the commander saying that I just walked on to school campus and that I looked like I was in bad shape and for them to get back to the school ASAP.

When I made my way back to the campus I was in a daze. I could hear everything that was going on and being said, but I couldn’t react to any of it. When I got back to my dorm it looked empty, but it really wasn’t, I just couldn’t see anyone or anything for that matter. I finally realized that one of the older girls was asking if I was okay, and the only thing that I could answer her with was a shrug of the shoulders. I was so out of it that I went straight to the showers and didn’t even realize that all the girls were trying to get me to answer questions. The whole place was buzzing when Artemis, Matt and Miss. Wolf walked into the dorms. As soon as they walked in everyone quite talking and the looks on their faces said that something was severally wrong at that moment.

“Where is she?” was the first question Artemis asked the girls, but none of them answered until Artemis screamed the question.

“Bri is in the shower, ma’am.” The girls said at once.

“Ma’am . . . . .” said one of the girls.

“SHUT UP, I’M GOING TO TALK TO HER AND I DON’T NEED ANY OF YOUR OUT PUTS, IS THAT CLEAR!”

“Yes, ma’am, but . . .”

“I SAID QUITE!” screamed Artemis. The room immediately went dead quite, the room was so quite that you could have heard a paper clip hit the floor.

The front door to the showers was open when Artemis was walking to the showers but when she got to the door it slammed shut in her face. Artemis tried to open the door again but it wouldn’t budge as if it were locked. See when I heard the footsteps of Artemis getting closer to the shower, my heart rate went up and I could feel myself going back into hunters mode, so I slammed the door shut so she couldn’t get in here with me while I was still in hunters mode, but it only made her say “what the fuck was that?” she then looked at all the girls in the eyes which made them drop their head like they were ashamed but actually they were scared of Artemis and what she was going to do until one of the girls who wasn’t scared of her would speak up, but no one spoke up. When someone spoke up it was my sister Brittney.

“They did try to warn you about Bri, but you just told them to shut up. If you would have let them talk to you they would have told you. If you would have just listened to the girls you wouldn’t have gotten a door slammed in your face.”

“Who are you to tell me what I should have done?”

“I am Bri’s older sister Brittney.”

“And that means what to me?” asked Artemis

“First of all I am an original, second I have a higher rank than you do so you could lose your job and your rank because of the way you’re talking to me. Is there anything else that you would like to know because if not I’m going to go talk to Matt and get all the information on this situation.”

“ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

Then Matt asked Brittney ”Would you like to  talk outside for a moment?”

“Yes, I would like to talk outside.”

Matt and Brittney walked outside to talk.

“What happened out there last night I thought no one was supposed to get hurt in the process of getting new recruits?” asked Matt

“No one was but when our guys got to the end of the school grounds no one was supposed to out on watch, but there was 6 students and they just attacked them for no reason. Did any of the students get hurt and are they okay?” said Brittney

“Yes, four of the students were severely hurt the 5th one walked away with some minor wounds and they will be okay. But the 6th student was Bri and I don’t know if she is hurt or not because she has locked herself in the dorms showers and won’t come out. What exactly happened last night?”

“What do you mean, Matt?”

“Did Bri see you and mom while your guys were beating the crap out of four of the students?”

“Yes she saw but I don’t think that she recognized us though. Why is that important you? Did know that she knew that mom and dad faked their death right.”

“Yes I knew that she knew it was faked, but that’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point Matt?”

“The point is what color were her eyes when saw you and mom?”

“They were glowing fiery silver. Why?”

“She is a strong hunter.”

“Wait she has the hunter gene in her?”

“Yes she does and she is very strong.”

“How strong is very strong?” asked Brittney

“Her first day of hunters training she went through 20 holograms in an hour.” Said Matt

“What? That is impossible, no one can do that.”

“Well she did and you and mam are lucky that she didn’t do to you what she did to your guys.” said Matt

“I know what she did to my guys because I watched her just about kill all of my guys. I don’t think that she would have killed me or mom that night would she have? Said Brittney

“She might have if you wouldn’t have told your guys to fallback.”

“What why?” asked Brittney

“Because not only was she in hunters mode but she was also in protection mode at the same time. This means that she was the most lethal thing on the battle field that night.” Matt said

“Why do you say that?” asked Brittney

“Did you see what she did to the guys that helped mom and dad fake their own deaths?”

“Yes I saw what she did to them that night. I was the one that had to heal them.”

“That night she was only in protection mode.” Said Matt

“You’re joking with me. You have to be joking right?” asked Brittney

“No, I’m not joking with you the night mom and dad “died” Bri was only in protection mode.”

“She did all that damage in protection mode only?”

“Yep, now imagine that mode heightened by being in hunters mode on top of protection mode and that is what you were up against two nights ago.” Said Matt

“How much worse is the damage when both protection and hunters mode are triggered at the same time?”

“About four hundred times worse than the night mom and dad ‘died’.”

“Holy shit, please tell me that isn’t what she is stuck in right now.”

“That is exactly what Bri is stuck in.”

“How do we get her out of that mode?”

“We don’t, she has to get herself out of it.” said Matt

“Well then let’s go and help her.” Said Brittney

When Matt and Brittney walked back inside the dorms shower door was open but no one had gone in it yet. The admiral looked in the doorway and her face went whiter than snow because she saw how badly I was wounded. Artemis was so white that Matt and Brittney went to see if she was okay and their faces went the same color white as Artemis did. What they saw when they looked in was bloody water all over the floor and the walls. The water was so bloody that it wasn’t pink it was a dark red. At first glance it looked like a war zone flooded with blood.


	8. Chapter 8

“What the fuck is wrong with the Admiral Matt, Brittney?” asked Aragón  
“What the hell are you doing in the girl dorm, Aragón? Asked Emily. Emily is my best friend and she is also my Bata for my pack.   
“I came to drop off Bri’s Bag which I found . . .”  
“Aragón why are you here and why so you have Bri’s bag? Asked Artemis.  
“I was returning if because I found it . . .”  
“Where did you find her bag and why is it all torn apart?” asked Matt”  
“I found it Um . . . um . . .”  
“WHERE DID YOU FIND HER BAG?”   
“I found it Um . . . um . . .”  
“Spit it out boy. Where did you find it?”  
“I found it Um . . . um . . . um . . . near you old house, and when I found it was already like this.” said Aragón.  
“Why was her bag all the way out by our old house, there is nothing left of that house.” asked Matt.  
“From what I saw there is a lot left of your house out there.” said Aragon.  
“There is nothing left of our old house because it was burned to the ground the night our parents were killed.”  
“Okay, I’m just telling you what I saw out there.”  
“I don’t understand why Bri would go out there.” said Matt  
“I think I might, Matt.” Said Brittney  
“Then why would she go to a house that isn’t there?” said Matt  
“She might be on the Rebellion’s side and we wouldn’t have known it.”  
“How is that possible because she is selling weapons and tech to the other side.” Matt said  
“She is only selling them her outdated weapons and tech, and she is selling the newer stuff to the Rebellion.” Said Brittney  
“Oh? I didn’t know that she was on our side of the fighting.”  
“She has always been on our side, Matt.”  
“Has anyone tried to help Bri out of hunters mode, yet?” asked my mom. The Admiral was frozen at the time that Aragón brought my bag into the dorm. So Artemis had no idea what was being said or what was going on while Aragón was in the dorm.  
When my mom walked into the dorm everybody turned to see who had asked the question and everybody’s jaws hit the floor because they all “thought” that my mom was “dead”. The only people that knew that she wasn’t dead were the people in my pack, and all the girls in the dorm right now were in my pack. The part that everybody was so shocked about my mom walking into the dorm was w that she wouldn’t have normally blown her cover unless she knew something was really wrong. The situation that I was in was classified as very wrong.   
“So has anybody tried to help Bri out of hunters mode or not?” my mom asked again.  
“Yes, we have tried to help her, but she just slammed the door on us ma’am.”  
“Who tried to go in and help, Bri?”   
“Artimes” said Matt.  
“Well that is why she slammed the door on you guys, Bri doesn’t like Artimes help because she doesn’t know how strong Bri really is and you guys do.”  
“So Bri would have let anyone other than Artimes walk through that door. Said matt”   
“You’re telling me that after Bri slammed the door on Artimis no one tried to go through the door?”  
“No, other people tried and she also slammed the door on them as well.”  
“Really, she would not let anybody else through the door I wonder why?”  
“We don’t know why?”  
“Then I’m going to give it a try and see if I can help her calm down enough so that she can come out of hunters mode.”   
My mom then walked into the dorms showers to see how bad off I was. As so as she walked into the showers she could tell that I was really bad off. It wasn’t until she got up close to me that she realized actually how bad off I really was. The bloody water on the floor was just the start of everything. Not only was all the blood in the water mine but my mom noticed that when she got up close she saw that the cold water was on and the showers were filled with so much steam that they couldn’t see me from the shower doors.  
When my mom got up close and she noticed that the cold water was on and there was stem she automatically knew that I was over heating, because as soon as the water hit my skin it was turning to stem. The next thing she saw scared the crap out of her, because she didn’t think that I was as bad off as I was. As soon as my mom heard my heart raite she knew why I didn’t want anyone in here with me. The next thing she did I didn’t expect her to do which was start to talk to me.  
“Hey, Bri it’s mom and I’m here to help you if you want the help that is?”  
“. . . . . . .”  
“Okay, you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to but it might help bring your heart rate down to a more manageable level for you. True?”  
“It might bring my heart rate down but it isn’t going to get me out of hunters mode.” I said in a growl.  
“No, it won’t but it might help”  
“Okay, so lets talk mom!”  
“What do you want to talk about?” my mom asked.  
“How about you lying to me about you being on the Rebellion side of this war.”  
“Okay, calm down Bri, and let me explain everything to you.”  
“YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT DID TIS TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!”  
“There is no need to yell Bri.”  
“IM NOT YELLING!”  
“Yes you are and the more you yell the more your heart rate is going to go up. You need to just take a deep breath and breath.”  
“Sorry, I guess right now I can’t tell how loud I’m talking.”  
“That’s okay, so you were telling me about how my guys did this to you.”  
“Your guys came out of nowhere and just started attacking me and the other five guys that were on guard duty for no apparent reason.”  
“But then why were my guys running away from you when me and Britnee showed up to stop then from attacking you guys.”  
“They were running because by the time you and Britnee got there I had already triggered protection and hunters mode because of the attack in the first place.”  
“So when they attacked you and the five other guys you went into protection and hunters mode at the same time. How is that possible?”  
“I wasn’t protecting myself I was protecting the five other guys. Hunters mode is automatically triggers when I trigger protection mode. I don’t know why, but that is just how it is.”  
“I can understand the protection mode but not the hunters mode.”  
“I have no clue either.”  
“How long have you been in hunters mode training?” mom asked.  
“My second day at this school was my first day of hunters training ever, and I finished 20 holograms in an hour.”  
“What how many holograms did you finish?’ mom asked.  
“20 and that was with the safety features off too.”  
“That is impossible Bri you do know that right.”  
“It isn’t impossible because I’m not the first one to do 20 or more holograms in an hour before. Deamon has done it too.”  
“Deamon was different he was the only child in his family to have the hunter sence, but in our family there are two kids who have the hunters sense and normally the oldest borne is stronger than the youngest.” Mom said  
“it shouldn’t matter the age of the child to determine the strength of them!” I said   
“Bri you need to calm down.”  
“I’m so sick and tired of people thinking that I am so weak but I know that I’m the strongest person in our world.”  
“Bri, calm down you’re starting to scare me.”  
*BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. *The beeping was my heart monitor watch beeping because my heart rate started to go up.  
“Bri you need to calm down.” Mom said as she backed away from me, because the beeping got faster; and when my heart rate goes up I phase into a wolf. My mom stopped backing up when she heard the beeping slow down. She came back by me and noticed that my Alpha tattoos were showing and she knew that the only time that my tattoos show is if I’m in a really bad mood or if I triggered another phase of my wolf.  
“Bri, we really need to get you out of hunters mode.”  
“How can we do that, when the Anti-Rebellion guards are on their way here right now.”  
“I can stay to help you out of hunters mode but the wolf phase you will have to figure it out on your own.” Mom said  
“You stay; the guards will be here by the time we start trying to get me out of hunters mode. So you need to go so you don’t get caught by the guards.”  
“But what about you? You can’t do this yourself.”  
“I won’t be doing this myself, I have my pack and I can also talk to you through telepathy, if I really need your help. So go so you don’t get caught.”  
“Okay, are you sure that you that you can get out of hunters mode with just the help of your pack.”  
“Yes, I can get out with just the help of my pack and you need to go now!” Then my mom ran out the dorms shower door and out the back door of the dorm, and was far gone when the guards showed up at the front door.  
When my mom left Artimes was unfrozen and started asking questions like, “how are we going to get Bri out of hunters mode if no one can even get in there with her.”   
Right after Artimes said that Emily walked into the dorm showers and the door slammed shut behind her. Artemis jaw hit the floor and she just had to ask “why the hell was Emily able to walk into the showers and I wasn’t?”  
“Emily is in Bri’s pack and knows Bri a little more than you do, and Emily knows how to calm Bri down from just about anything. Emily is the one person that can calm Bri down from hunters mode. Said Aragon.  
“So that doesn’t tell me why Bri let her in there and not me.”  
“Bri let Emily in there because she knows that Emily will be able to kind of calm her down enough that she wouldn’t be on the edge of phasing on every little thing that would bring up her heart rate.” Said Aragon.  
“How do you know so much about Bri when she has only been at this school for a few days?”  
“I’m in her pack and I’ve known her for three years. Remember when I took off because you chose the guy you are living with over your own son?”  
“Yeah, I remember when you took off, what about it?”  
“That night I was nearly killed by someone who wanted my money that I didn’t have, Bri saved me and she is also the one who looked out for me. Bri was also the one that gave me a place to stay, food, and not only did she save my life once she saved it a second time when she turned me into what she is.”  
“How did Bri change you when she wasn’t an alpha at that time?” Said Artemis.  
“That is where you are wrong mom. Bri had been an alpha for three years before I met her. So she could change anybody she wanted to if she really wanted to. Bri saved my live by changing me because the thing that would have killed me would have been the solder virus. Do you know what the solder virus does to your body now do you?”  
“No, I have no idea what the solder virus does to the body. In fact no one knows what it does to the body because anyone that gets it always dies. But you didn’t why?”  
“I didn’t die because when Bri bit me the hunters gene that was lying dormant in my body woke up and not only did it kill the solder virus it had also eliminated the virus like I had never got it. The people that get the solder virus don’t know that the only reason why they die is the wolf hasn’t awakened inside then yet. The way to open the wolf within yourself is to choose if you want to live or die. The more you fight the virus the more your wolf awakens within you. The wolf is what helps you fight.” Said Aragon.  
“Oh. . .. . . . . .”  
“What are you Oohing about?”   
“I didn’t know you were on her side, this whole time.”  
“Who side did you think I was on?” said Aragon.  
“Mine of course.” Said Artemis.  
“Why would I be on your side when the rebeles know what we’re fighting for”  
“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .” after a few minutes Artemis walked out of the dorm and didn’t say anything else to Aragon. Right after Artemis walked out of the dorms Emily and I walked out of the dorms showers, and Emily told Matt and Britnee that they could talk to me but they couldn’t say anything that would bring my heart rate up.  
“What do you mean by that Emily.” Asked Matt.  
“We just got her heart rate down enough to get her out of hunters mode, but just barely.” Said Emily.  
“So we can’t ask her any questions about what happened out there? Asked Matt.  
“Not right now, because she has to go hunting so she can heal and get herself under control, so no questions.” Said Emily  
“Okay, that is fine with us because we really don’t want to ask questions right now do we matt?” Britnee said as she was glaring at matt over her glasses.  
“No, we don’t, not right now. I guess that we will ask the questions later.” Matt said with the look of defeat on his face. And with the questioning out the question matt and Britnee also left the dorm, and I left shortly after they did to go hunting and my hunting trip lasted the rest of that night and the next two days.


	9. Chapter 9

When I got back from my hunting trip I just went straight to work, which wasn’t to bad until the guys showed up at work talking about the other night.  
“Did you guys hear that Brianna was the one that put all four of those guys in the hospital and not the rebels.”   
“What who did you hear that from dude.”  
“The Admeral was talking about it at school today.”  
“Bri wasn’t the one who attacked those guys though.”  
“How would you know, little dude?”  
“I was the 5th guy out there with those stupid guys.” Said Aragon  
“What? So you saw her attack them and you still don’t belive us.”  
“Bri was trying to get them to go back to the wall that is why she pushed us towards the wall.” Aragon said.  
“Didn’t she have to go behind the wall as well?”  
“No. . .”  
“No, why not?”  
“She is the only one who can beat the crap out of the rebellion without getting hurt.”  
“She is still a student, she has to go behind the wall like everybody else.”  
“No, she doesn’t because she is already a fighter ready for war and she is just staying until she finishes school like the rest of her pack.”  
“Whatever dude.”  
What they said shouldn’t have bugged me but it did. Normally I don’t heir what they are saying because I normally have my IPod with me but tonight I didn’t. when I heard what they were saying about me, my heart rate rose to the point that I phased into a wolf at work which is very bad because I could hurt someone or one of the guys like I wanted to. Instead of going after the guys that were working in the shop with me, I just through myself into fixing the cars that I had to finish working on.  
I wasn’t at work for more than 20 minutes and I had already finished fixing 15 cars and I was on the ones for the next day. Miss wolf walked into the garage to see how we were doing and I’m guessing that she heard how high my heart rate was. My heart rate was 230 beats per second and it was still rising and she didn’t know why. She knew that I had phased but she also noticed that I hadn’t attacked someone or hadn’t yet any way. A little later I heard her on the phone with someone.  
“You need to get here as soon as you can.”   
“I don’t know if I can get there.”  
“I don’t care if you are in a dam counsel meeting you need to get here before someone gets hurt”  
“Why do you sound like you are freaking out?”  
“Because I have a worker who has phased while working.”  
“What worker Phased?”  
“Your sister Bri has phased and her heart rate isn’t going down it’s go in the opposite direction.”  
“What caused her to phase?”  
“If I knew that I wouldn’t be calling you to get your ass down here now.”  
“Okay, you need to take a chill pill.”  
While miss wolf was on the phone my heart rate went even higher because the guys started to talk about me again and it really started to piss me off. As soon as miss wolf heard my heart rate go up she told who ever she was on the phone with to get here ASAP. She then called me into her office, and when I didn’t come to her office she knew why. She knew that I was waiting until the guys left from work for the night.  
The guys left about an hour later and that is when I went to go see Miss Wolf about why she called me to her office. She knew something was really wrong when I wouldn’t walk into her office. Not long after she called me to her office Matt and Britnee showed up. I expected them to show up but I didn’t think that Emily would show up with Aragon who was the 5th boy that I was protecting the other night from the rebels.  
“Why did you bring him?” I growled.  
“Didn’t you hear him when the other boys were talking badly about you?” Emily said.  
“No I was kind of working at the time.”  
“Well he was standing up for you the whole time. He even stood up to Artemis for you Bri, he is on our side, Bri.” Emily said  
“Is he really on our side, Emily?” I asked.  
“He did help you fight against the rebels the other night, Didn’t he?” Emily said.  
“I don’t know who was attacking of who was helping the other night, but I do know that I didn’t attack those other guys.”  
“You don’t have to tell us, Bri, but the one you do have to tell is Artemis.”   
“Didn’t I do that already?” I asked.  
“No, today was your first day back in town after the attack, so you haven’t gone to talk to Artemis yet.” Emily replied.  
“Why would I have to? I thought that she got all of the information from the commander the night of the attack.” I replied  
“No, she didn’t even talk to the commander the other night.”  
“Oh, so that means that I do have to go and talk to her don’t I?”  
“Yep, you do.” Emily replied.  
“Why do I have to go talk to the crazy bitch that beat the crap out of me my first day of school?” I asked Emily and Aragon.  
“Because you’re the one that got in the fight with the rebels not anyone else.” Said Emily.  
“That shouldn’t matter; what should matter is making sure the student is 100% before they go back to school.” I said.  
“That is true, but with Artemis all that matters is the facts of how everything happened or why they happened.” Aragon said.  
“I don’t know why we go attacked.” I said to Emily and Aragon.  
“I do know you didn’t go back behind the wall like everyone else did.” Said Emily.  
“I have different protocols when the alarms go off remember Emily.” I said.  
“Yes, I remember but did you tell the commander your protocols for the alarms?”   
“I didn’t have to because my mom told him my first day at school to his face.” I replied.  
“Well, then did she happen to tell Artemis that you have different protocols than everybody else.” Emily said.  
“No, I guess she didn’t tell Artemis.”  
“Well, then there is your problem Artemis is being left out of the loop.”  
“Do I have to tell her everything?” I said.  
“No, only tell her the things that she needs to know, okay.” Emily replied.  
“Okay.”  
“Hey, you know what?” said Aragon.  
“What?” I replied.  
“You’ve gone back to normal since we have been talking to you.” Said Aragon  
“Oh, I hadn’t noticed.”  
“So, when are you going to talk to Artemis?” asked Aragon.  
“Tomorrow Morning.”  
“Good, because you need to get all of this mess cleaned up, so we can go back to training for your boxing match and so you get back to being yourself.” Emily said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I went and talked to Artemis and all she did was, sit there in her chair and scream at me. I tried to explain everything to her but she said that I was lying to her, so she gave me detention. I couldn’t believe that she gave me detention for telling the truth. Matt went into her office to talk to her later in the day and she told him the same thing that she told me.

“You and your sister are lying. No one has different protocols, and I mean no one.” Artemis said.

“That is where you are wrong, Artemis.” Said Matt.

“No, I’m not, and I know it.”

“Okay, you think what you want but you are wrong.”

I had detention with Artemis and the punisher, who was her husband. Normally detention they just make you do a shit loud of training missions, but this time detention was different. Instead of training missions they beat the crap out of me for two hours and normally detention is only an hour but this time something was off with both Artemis and the punisher.

“You think you can go around and lie to me.” Said Artemis

“I wasn’t lying to you ma’am” I said.

“Bullshit, you are lying to me!”

“No, I’m not lying.” Right after I said this I got hit with a whip by the punisher so hard that it dug into the flesh of my back making blood run down my back.

“Tell the truth, Bri, and we will let you go back to your dorm like nothing happened, but if you keep lying to us we will have to keep punishing you.” Artemis said.

“I’m not lying to you, I’m telling the truth. You can even ask my Brother Matt.” I said.

“Your brother is all so lying for you, that is why we are going so hard on you. If you wouldn’t have had your brother lie for you too, you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

*wachooo* is the noise of the whip going through the air is all I hear before the punisher hits my back again with the metal blade whip.

“I’m telling the truth!”

“No, you aren’t! Now give me that whip.” Artemis said to the punisher. The punisher gave Artemis the whip without hesitating. Artemis hit me over and over again until there was a pool of my blood on the sandy ground of the training room. The punisher hit me a lot slower than Artemis was. I finally had enough of Artemis beating the crap out of me, so I got up from the ground and turned around to grab the whip and stop it from hitting me again , but I didn’t think that Artemis might have been in the middle of swinging the whip forward when I turned around, but I wasn’t thinking clearly and I got hit in the face with the blades of the whip. After I got hit in the face I triggered hunters mode and all most killed Artemis and the punisher, and I would have if I wouldn’t have heard Matt’s voice in my head saying “this isn’t you, Bri, you aren’t a killer. Now calm down and run.” So I didn’t kill Artemis and the punisher, but that probably wasn’t the last time they would do that to me. I ran all the way to the front doors of the girl’s dorm. When I got to the dorm I stayed outside for a few minutes to make it look like didn’t just run there.


	11. Chapter 11

When I walked into the dorm I walked directly into someone I didn’t know.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you.” I said and went to walk around and she grabbed my shoulder. When she did that I wanted to turn around and punch her in the face, but something told me not to do that.

“Why are you coming two hours after curfew?”

“I just got off of work. Why do you want to know? Who are you anyway?” I replied

“Bri, you need to watch your tone with the Admiral.” Said Emily.

“She’s not Artemis so she can’t be the admiral.” I replied.

“You think that Artemis is the admiral. You must be a new student here.” Said the women in front of me.

“I’ve been here for all most four months and I’ve never seen another admiral at this school.” The way I said that to the new admiral made her titan her grip on my shoulder which made a wave of pain shoot down my back. Her grip made blood go down my back and drip on to the floor which Emily noticed and asked “Did you really just get off of work of did you just lie to us?”

“What, are you talking about, Emily; you know I had to work to night.” I replied.

“Yes, I did but Miss Wolf called and said that you didn’t show up for work.”

“What?!” I said.

“You said you were at work. If you weren’t at work then where were you?” the Admiral’s grip got even titer causing more blood to hit the floor which this time the new admiral saw and let go of my shoulder and when she let go I fell to my knees in pain.

“What happened to you? Why are you bleeding? The admiral asked.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” I said.

“Nothing, so this doesn’t hurt?” she asked as she hit my back.

“Nope.” I said through gritting teeth.

“And this doesn’t hurt?” she asked as she hit my back again, but this time I didn’t answer because if I would have I would have attacked her. “. . . . . . . .”

“look at me when I’m talking to you Girl.” She said to me. After she said that I looked up at her and that is when she took a step back and I knew why. My eyes were red and silverfish. When Emily saw my eyes she told all the girls to go back to their dorms.

The admiral said “why did you do that”

“You don’t know Bri, ma’am”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I sent the girls back to their dorms because they don’t need to see Bri try to kill you, ma’am” Emily said.

“I know Bri more than you think.” Admiral said.

“Then why doesn’t she know who you are?”

“She doesn’t remember me.”

“We need her to calm down and tell us what happened to her.” Emily said.

“I think I know what happened to her.” Admiral said.

“What’s wrong with her?” Emily asked.

“Artemis gave her detention after school today and she brought the punisher with her too.”

“That would explain the cuts across her face.”

“Artemis is known for beating kids when she thinks that they are lying to her.”

“Oh.” Said Emily.

“That is why I came back to take the school back. After what she did to Bri she will pay. Artemis and her husband will lose their jobs at this school and they will never be able to come back on to campus ever.”

“What is that fucking noise?” I asked.

“That faint noise would be the originals coming to our school.” Said the Admiral.

In my ears the noise wasn’t faint. It sounded like someone was screaming in my ears.

“What is wrong with her, Emily?” asked Admiral.

“The noise isn’t so faint in her ears. It’s about 40 times louder.”

“Is Bri an alpha?” admiral asked.

“Yes, why?”

“That’s why the noise is louder in her ears.”

“Why is the whistling noise louder in Bri’s ears than ours?” Emily asked.

“Because she is hearing it a 40 times better than us.”

“That doesn’t explain anything.”

“The originals are calling to all the alphas in the area.” Admiral said

“Oh.”

“Bir, you need to try your hardest to not respond to their call”

“How can I do that?” I said through my teeth because I was already trying not to call back.

“don’t call back to them Bri, it will only make things worse.”

I didn’t know how much worse it would get if I called back.

“how much more worse could this situation get?” I asked.

“what ever you do don’t call back to them it will get way worse if do.”

“I can’t fight it anymore I have to call back.”

“No, Bri hang in there just a little longer.”

“I have to call back it could be my parents.”

“Don’t call back it will only get worse for you and no one else.” Right after the Admiral said that I called back to the originals a lot louder than I thought I would. My roar was so loud that all the girls had to cover their ears with their hands and that did nothing to cut out the loudness of my roar. After I called back I knew that I shouldn’t have. Now that I called back to them they were on their way strait to me and I needed to get away from the dorms. I needed to run and hid from them, but I knew that I had no chance of running from them now.  “Emily you need to get all the girls up into their dorms.” Is what I wanted to say but all that came out was a growl.

“What?” asked Emily and the Admiral.

“get all the girls back to their dorms they don’t need to see what is going to happen when the originals get here” I said. Emily and the Admiral hadn’t noticed that the girls had come out their dorms.

“Go back to your dorms.” Said the admiral.

“Why did you send all the girls back to their dorms?” asked Emily.

“They don’t need to see what the originals are going to do to Bri, when they get here.”

“How do you know what they are going to do to Bri?”

“I know what they are going to do because this isn’t the first time this has happened to Bri.”

“Oh really?” said Emily.

“Yes, really. So why are you staying with Bri and not going to your Dorm?” said he Admiral.

“She is not going to her dorm because she is going to stand by her best friends side and she won’t leave her alpha’s side either.” Said the leader of the originals. The leaders name is Izzy.

“Izzy why are you here?” asked the admiral.

“Don’t you know what Bri has done to get our attention?” asked Izzy.

“No, I don’t know what Bri has done to catch your attention but it has too bad if you used the counsel call. Am I right?”

“Yes, you are Styx.” Said Izzy.

“So what did she do this time Izzy?” Emily asked Izzy.

“That is none of your concern little puppy, so go back to your dorm now.” Izzy said.

“Emily, whatever you do don’t react to her taunting, it will only make things worse.” I said.

“But, Bri?” Said Emily.

“I don’t care whatever you do don’t react to what they say.”

“But. . .”

“No, buts Emily is that understood!”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emily said.

“Good, why don’t you go up to your dorm until I call for you, okay.” I said.

“What and leave you down here with Izzy and her thugs? No way am I doing that.”

“That wasn’t a request, Emily, that was an order.”

“The answer is still no!” Emily said.

“Emily, go to your dorm and stay there until I call you, Now!” I said. I could tell by the look in Emily’s eyes that she was hurt by my order, and I could also tell that she didn’t want to leave my side but she had no choice because I just gave her an order as on alpha. So she had to obey the order that I gave her, but I could tell by the look on her face that she was fighting the order with all of her might.

“Emily, go now!” as I said that Emily’s last bit of will power went and she took off up to her room without another word. I knew that she was going to hate me for a while for sending her away but she didn’t need to get in the middle of any Izzy was going to do to me. I knew that Izzy would have done more damage to Emily than she would have to me if would have let Emily stay down here with me. I sent her away to keep her safe so I hope she doesn’t hate me too much for that.

“Now that you sent your body guard away we can get started with your punishment for not telling anybody what happened the night the rebels attacked you and that group of students, who didn’t go back behind the wall why?” Izzy said.

“What are you talking about, Izzy? I told everyone what happened that night.” I said.

“You didn’t tell the right counsels, now did you?”

“I told every counsel that I could tell that night.”

“You missed the most important counsel, my counsel.”

“I couldn’t find or get a hold of your counsel that night.” I said.

“That’s Bullshit because on one came to talk to my counsel or made any contact to my counsel since that night.”

“So what’s your point?”                

“My point little one that either you told everyone not to not talk about the attack because you’re on the Rebels side of this war or you’re lying about the attack all together.” Said Izzy.

“What, why would I be on the rebels side of this war ma’am?” I asked.

“Because you parents are the ones who started the rebellion.”

“What are you talking about, my parents aren’t smart enough to start a war by themselves.”

“Wait, you didn’t know that your parents have their hands in this whole thing. You didn’t know that your parents are the second command of the rebellion?” said Izzy.  
“No, I didn’t know anything about the war other than I got different protocols when the alarms go off for a Rebel attack on the school grounds.” I replied.

“So you have no idea where the rebels are getting their weapons, do you?”

“What weapons are you talking about, Izzy?” I said. As Izzy is trying to make me talk one of her guys comes up behind me and yanked my left arm behind my body sending a wave of pain rose through my body. As soon as her guy grabbed my arm she said “Enough with the bullshit tell me the truth about you being on the rebels side, Bri, we both knows that you’re on their side so stop lying to us.”

I thought I’m yanking your chain about not knowing where the rebels are getting their weapons. It took all of my control to not turn around and kill her guy and then go and kill her, but it took even more control to keep my heart rate at normal so she wouldn’t know that I was lying through my teeth about not knowing about the rebels getting more advanced weapons then the government soldier aka the Blue coats. Izzy didn’t know that I am the one that started this war not my Parents. That means I’m the leader of the rebels not my parents.

“Bri, are you listening to me” said Izzy.

“yes, I’m listening to you blab on and on about the war and how my parents are the leaders.” Right after I said that Izzy’s goon pulled my arm further behind my back causing a wave of pain not just from my arm but from my back as well. When the goon pulled my arm he was digging his fingers of his other hand into the wounds of my back and he was pushing my arm into my back. I could feel the blood starting to go down my back and on to the floor. When Izzy’s goon saw the blood he let go of me and Izzy started to scream “Why did you let her go. Did I tell you to let her go?!”

“You didn’t tell me that there was going to be blood.” Said the Goon.

“What blood are you talking about, boy there’s no blood yet.” That is when Izzy walked behind me and saw the pool of blood under me.

“What the fuck we haven’t even done anything to you and you’re bleeding all ready.” Said Izzy.

“Why don’t you back off Izzy?” Said Styx.

“Why do I have to Styx?”

“. . . . . . . .”

“That’s what I thought; you don’t have the guts to stand up for yourself and what you believe in.” Izzy said.

“That’s where you are wrong, Izzy, I do have the guts to stand up for what I believe in but I’m not your problem right now Bri is.”

“Bri isn’t a problem right now you are.” Izzy said.

“Wrong, again Izzy, your guy just sent her into hunters mode.”

“So what does that mean for me?”

“That means that she has no control of her wolf form and will attack and most likely kill you in the process and she won’t even remember killing you or your goons.” Styx said.

“Why isn’t she in hunters training to control her hunters mode?” said Izzy.

“Artemis just tested her a few days before the rebels attacked her and she did 20 holograms in an hour.”  
“Holy crap, how did she do that many holograms in an hour?”

“And she had all the safety features off except the shield that keeps people out of harm’s way.” Said Styx.

“Really and she still did that many holograms?”

“She probably would have done more if she wanted to.”

“How many more would she have done?”

“She would have finished all the 200 holograms in an hour if she was able to go her own speed.”

“How fast is Bri by the way?”

“She can run from our school to her old house across the restricted zone in about 20 minutes or less. That distances is over 40,000 miles from here to her old house in the mountains.” Styx said.

“Holy crap, she is really fast.” Said Izzy.

“Now you know why I came back to be the admiral of the school again. I’m the one who is going to be training Bri from now on because I know more about her than any of teachers.”

“Why wasn’t she in training today?”

“I didn’t get back into town until about an hour ago.”

“So she could have been in training.”

“NO, she couldn’t because Artemis gave her detention after school today and that is why you are seeing a pool of blood at Bri’s feet.” Styx said.

“Why did Artemis give Bri detention today?” asked Izzy.

“She thought that Bri was lying to her about being on the hunters protocols for the rebel’s alarms.”

“Oh, so when will she start training to control her hunters mode?”

“As soon as she is back to 100% and not wounded from the beating  Artemis and her husband.”

“Sounds good to me and you just took care of my job for me. Thank you.” Said Izzy.

“No problem, but do you mind leaving so I can get Bri to calm down enough so that she will tell me what happened to my school.”

“Yeah, I guess we can leave since you are taking care of my job for me.” Izzy said.

“By”

“See you around Styx.”

“Yep.” Styx said but was thinking I hope not any time soon Bitch. And with that Izzy and her goons were gone without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

Styx could tell by the look in my eyes that I would have killed Izzy and her stupid goon if they would have kept pushing the wrong buttons. The one thing that I really wanted to do was to go hunting and I could tell that Styx was going to have a lot of questions for me to answer. But when she asked me if I was okay the only thing that I would answer with was a growl, but what I wanted to say was yeah I’m fine but my voice was still wasn’t working from the visit from Izzy.   
“Bri, are you okay?” Styx asked again.  
“Um, um, um. um, I guess I’m okay.” I replied.  
“That’s not what I meant. I meant are you okay physically and mentally?”  
“I guess.” Was all I could muster my voice to spit out as an answer. The next thing I heard Styx shocked me because I thought that she would want to ask me a shit load of questions, but instead she said “Bri, why don’t you do hunting and we will talk when you are back from your hunting trip.”  
“Okay.” I said.  
“One more thing Bri, bring one of your pack members to go hunting with you that way you have a witness if something happens and you get blamed for something you didn’t do again.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“So who are you going to bring with you when you go hunting?” Styx asked.  
“My best friend and my second in command, Emily.” I said.  
“The girl who you sent back to her dorm to keep her save, that girl?”  
“Yes, ma’am, I just hope that she isn’t too pissed at me for sending her away.”  
“I think she will be mad at you for a little bit but then I think she will understand the whole reason why you sent her away was to keep her safe. You made the same decision that any other alpha would have made to keep your pack safe. You also sent her away so that when they went after you like they did she wouldn’t have caved and told them everything that they wanted to know and that would have been very bad for you, so if you’re asking me if she is going to hate you the answer is no. she can never hate you because you’re her best friend and at times you’re her alpha who keeps her out of harm’s way.”  
“Thanks for the advice.” I said.  
“No problem, it also my help if you told her why you sent her away.” Styx said.  
“Okay, I will do that.”  
“Okay, so go get Emil and go hunting ad I don’t want you come back until you are back to 100% is that clear, Bri.”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“Good, now go get your friend and go hunting.” After I was done talking to Styx I went and got Emily to go hunting , but Emily was talking to the new girl so I didn’t want to be rude and Emily has a higher rank then me in school and I didn’t want to get yelled at for interrupting a conversation. The only thing that I caught from Emily’s conversation with the new girl was that the new girls name was Rose and that this was her first time being in a military school. Rose saw me leaning against the wall by my dorm door and asked Emily who I was.  
“That girl over there” Emily said while she was pointing at me “is Brianna, but everybody calls her Bri. If you have any questions and you can’t find me to answer them go ask her, okay.”   
“Why go to her and no one else?” asked Rose.  
“Because Bri knows all the school rules like the back of her hand.” Said Emily.  
“Can I meet her?” Asked Rose.  
“Oh, yes you can.” Emily said. Emily and Rose started to walk toward me when Emily looked at my feet and saw the pool of blood and she told rose that she could meet me later after she talked to me in privet.  
“Rose, are you okay if I leave you with one of the older girls that is a really good friend of mine and Bri’s so she can show you around and I’ll catch up with you later?” Emily said.  
“No, I don’t mind; is it one of the girls that I already meet?”  
“I think you have meet Selene.”  
“Yes, she was the first person to introduce herself to me.”  
“Okay, she is the one who is going to show you around or whatever.” Emily said.  
“Okay, see you around.” Rose said.  
After Emily got rid of Rose, she came back to my door to talk to me.  
“Hey, Bri you aren’t looking so good.” Emily said.  
“I know that is why I came to get you.” I said.  
“To do what?!”  
“To go hunting with me.”  
“Why are you taking me and not someone else; like Selene, Max to go hunting with you?!” Emily said.  
“I would rather take you than one of them. You’re my best friend and I have to take you. Please go with me?” I replied.  
“Fine, I’ll go hunting with you. Let’s go before you get any more blood on the floor.” Said Emily.  
“Yeah, I think that is a very good idea.”  
It was two miles before Emily or I spoke and Emily was the first one to speck.  
“So why did Artemis give you detention in the first place?”  
“She thought that I was lying about having different protocols when the alarms go off, and Matt even went to talk to Artemis about the protocols and she told him that he was lying to her too.” I replied.  
“But then why did Rose have detention too?”  
“Rose, had detention as well because Artemis thought that Rose was lying about it being her first day of school. Artemis was thinking that if wasn’t Rose’s first day because she was at the school the day before to be showed around but the thing that Artemis didn’t know was that Rose didn’t have the money to buy a uniform for school, so that is why she had detention.” I replied.  
“So why did Artemis take it so hard on you but didn’t even touch Rose?” Emily asked.  
“I was standing up for Rose because I knew that I was her first of being at a military school.”  
“So, you were protecting Rose form Artemis, and that is why you got the worst of the beating?”  
“Yes, that is why I was beaten so badly by Artemis and the punisher.” I said,  
“Why did you protect Rose and take even more of a beating from Artemis?” Emily asked  
“I was thinking that I would have liked to have someone have my back my first day at this school.”  
“So that explains the way Rose was looking at you in the dorms.”  
“How was she looking at me?” I asked.  
“She was looking at you like she was trying to say thank you without saying it out loud. Where the one that paid for her school uniform?”   
“Yes, I did and I’m also the one who got her into early training classes so she can get caught up to where she needs to be at her age.”  
“But the new Admiral Styx knows that Rose has never been in a military school so she is going to put her in the first years training, so why did you put her into extra training?”  
“Rose has just phased into a wolf out of protection and she has a small percent of the hunters gene in her, so I want to make sure she doesn’t lose control of her wolf at school and have a potential of attacking someone and hurting them; and she asked me to put her in some more training classes because she doesn’t have any training in fighting or being a solder what so ever.”  
“Oh, that makes sense. So what pack is Rose in?” Emily asked.  
“I’ll give you three guesses but you’ll only need one to figure out whose pack Rose is in.”  
“Rose chose to be in your pack over someone else pack Why?” Emily asked.”  
“I don’t know why Rose chose my pack. But if I had to guess why I would say she chose my pack because everyone in my pack has each other backs.”  
“That is true. But it seems that whenever someone phases into a wolf they seem to choose your pack to join it kind of gets annoying.”  
“I know, but I cant just tell them to find another pick to join.”  
“True. But still.”  
“I know.” I Replied.  
“So, can I ask you something, Bri?” Emily said.  
“Sure, ask away.”   
“Okay, thanks. So why did you send me away when Izzy showed up in the dorm?”  
“I sent you a way to keep you safe.” I answered Emily’s question.  
“Safe from what? Izzy?” Emily asked.  
“Yes, from Izzy and her goon.”  
“Why did you send me away to be safe?”  
“Because I knew that if I let you stay Izzy would have gotten all the information that she wanted about the Rebellion.” I said.  
“Why so you say the Bri?” Asked Emily.  
“Because you can’t lock someone out of your head like I can.”  
“What do you mean; you can lock someone from getting into your head?”  
“No, ones abilities will work on me like they don’t work on Bella from the Twilight saga.”  
“Oh, that makes sense. You are a shield like Bella does in Twilight.”  
“Now it makes sense to you after I compare myself to Bella Swan from Twilight.”  
“Yep, because I’ve read that saga about a thousand times in the past month.”  
“That is true; it’s your favorite book series.” I said.  
“Yes it is, but the still doesn’t explain why you sent me away while Izzy was there?” Emily asked.  
“I sent you away to keep you safe and to keep Izzy from causing you pain because she would have been going through your mind like it was a file box looking for anything that had to do with the rebellion or the war we are fighting in. So basically I sent you away to keep you from being in pain, and seeing you in pain would have made me tell Izzy everything I knew and everything that I don’t want her to know about my pack.” I replied.  
“So you sent me away to keep me out of harm’s way and to keep the pack out of harm’s way.”  
“Yes, that is the exactly why I sent you away. Are you still mad at me for sending you away?” I asked Emily.  
“No, I was never mad at you. I was just disappointed because I wanted to be there for you, that’s all.” Emily replied.  
“But you were there for me the whole time. You are the whole reason why I was able to keep my shield up so Izzy couldn’t read my mind.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“What I mean is that if I wouldn’t have been keeping my mind on you I wouldn’t have been able to keep Izzy out for as long as I did.”  
“What?”  
“I mean you are my anchor for everything to do with my wolf and everything that comes with my wolf.”  
“Bri, why don’t you just say what is on your mind” Emily said.  
“Ummm . . . . . . . I’m in love with you, Emily.” I said in a hushed voice.  
“You are?  
“Yes, I’m madly in love with you.”  
“Well than I have something to tell you, Bri.” Emily said in hushed nervous voice.  
“What do you have to tell me, Emily?  
“Ummm . . . . . that I’m in love with you too.”  
Emily and I didn’t say anything to each other for a while. We were so deep into our own thoughts that we didn’t realize that we were in the giant’s forest, until we were almost stepped on by a giant.  
“Hey! You guys need to watch were you’re going because you could get stepped on if you don’t watch were you’re going.” Said the Giant commander  
“Sorry sir, we weren’t paying attention. We were caught in our own thoughts and forgot where we were.” I said.  
“You don’t want to be doing that in these parts of the woods girls.”  
“Sorry, that’s our bad, sir.”  
“Why are you girls in these parts of the woods anyway?” the Giant commander asked.  
“We came to go hunting, Sir.” I said.  
“Okay, be on your way then, girls.”  
“Yes, sir.” Emily and I both said at the same time.  
We got about two miles from where we normally go hunting Emily looked like she was going to say something then she stopped ,so I asked the question that was on both of our minds.  
“When did you know that you liked me, Emily?”   
“I knew that I liked you from the first time that I saw you at school on the boxing team.” Emily replied blushing as she said it.  
“That’s the same thing for me. I also knew that I liked you from the first time I saw you.”  
“Why did you fall in love with me and not anyone else?” asked Emily.  
“I just knew that you were the right girl for me. I don’t know how I knew but I just did.”  
“But why me?”   
“Why you, what do you mean?”  
“Why did you pick me and not someone else?”  
“You’re the one that caught and stole my heart at first sight. No one else came even close to steeling my heart like the way you stole my heart. The thing that stopped me from asking you out was I didn’t know if you saw me in the same way that I saw you, and I didn’t know if you liked girls or guys. But the thing that stopped me all together was that I was scared that you were going to reject me in front of everybody in the boxing gym, and them making fun of me because I’m gay.”  
“I never thought that you put so much thought into asking me out until just now.” Emily said.  
“It’s all true, what I told you about how I feel about you is all very true.” I said as my face went the same color as Emily’s face.  
“Why don’t we go hunting so we can get you back to school so you can make my days more interesting?”  
“That sounds like a good idea, but I don’t want to go back to school because that means that Styx is going to be asking me a boat load of questions that I don’t want to answer right now.”  
“What would she ask?”  
“How did Izzy find out about the rebels war weapons? My answer would be I don’t know how Izzy found out about the Rebels advanced weapons.”  
“Okay, so what else would Styx ask?” Emily Asked.  
“More questions about Izzy and her goon, the night I got attacked, what’s been happening at the school, and what Artemis did to me in detention after school today? Too many questions for me to answer, and I don’t want to answer at all.”  
“If you get over whelmed all you have to do is listen to my heart rate and my heart rate alone will calm you down and keep you calm while you are answering the questions from Styx.” Emily said.  
“Okay, that would help me stay calm. I also know that if Izzy was here than the rest of the originals are on their way here to do some of the same kind of stuff that Izzy did and what Artemis did to me to get the answers that they want from me. But I can’t give them those answers because then the war would start to turn towards the Blue coats side so they could win the war and that is not what we want at all.”  
“Why don’t you let them into your head?” asked Emily.  
“Because if I do then they will get all the information about the rebellion.”  
“Can they find all that if you’re thinking about something that takes all of your thoughts and focus them on one thing.”  
“What?”  
“If you think of only one thing, and that one thought is the strongest thought in your head the counsel won’t be able to see anything but that one thought.” Emily said.  
“Where did you learn that from?” I asked.  
“Your sister taught me so I could keep my abusive parents out of my head. She told me to find the strongest emotion or a memory that is attached to an emotion. That one memory has to be the strongest memory you have ever had. If you are going to keep someone out of your head without having a shield, you have to use the strongest emotional memory you have and you have to think of nothing else but that one emotion or memory. If you do that no one see what’s in your head because that one memory will over ride every other thoughts in your mind at the time.” Emily explained.  
“So you’re telling me to think of the strongest emotion or memory and let it over power my mind so that nothing else is able to be seen in my mind. Right?”  
“Yes, that is exactly what I’m telling you to do.”  
“Did it work against your parents?”  
“Not only did it work on my parents, it worked against my mom who is the best mind digger there is.”  
“Wow! It worked against you mom?” I asked.  
“Yes, it did and I can still do it if I needed to.”  
“Thanks for teaching that to me.”  
“No problem.”  
After we were done hunting we didn’t head back to the school like we should have because we wanted to make sure that my wounds were healed before we went back to the school grounds. So Emily and I went decided that we would go for a run, we didn’t care where we ran to we just wanted to feel like ourselves after the long day we had. we started running in human form but then we let the warmness of our wolf flow over our entire body and take control of our body causing us to phase in our full wolf form. Full wolf form we are like wolves but we are as big like Jacob and Sam from the Twilight Saga, and that only happens when we are hunting or we let the wolf take control of our bodies; any other time we phase into a wolf we look like scot from team wolf. We look like what a true werewolf looks like.   
There are only a few people that can let their wolf take control of their body, but not their mind. These people that can let the wolf have control of their body but not their mind are called Amun because when they let the wolf take control of their body their eyes glow like the sun. Amun’s are very rare to find in our world because the Amun gene isn’t pasted down from parent to child, it’s only obtained when the child phases out of protection and nothing else. Phasing out of protection is very rare in its self, a person has to be willing to give their life for the person or the thing that they are protecting. Most people aren’t willing to give their life for something they love and hold dear to them. No one knows if there are any Amuns left in our world, except for me and Emily because we are Amuns. We can tell who is an Amun and who isn’t. Emily and I both know that everyone in my pack is an Amun, which means that my pack is the strongest pack in the world but that also means that my pack will not back down in a fight. Amuns aren’t known for phasing out of protection, they are known for not backing down from a fight or dying in a fight for what they are fighting for. So, happen to have a four hundred person pack and they are all Amuns. The only people that know the truth about my pack being Amuns are Matt, Britney, my mom, and my dad; none of the counsels know anything about my pack.  
Emily and I let the wolf take control or us and went for a run. We didn’t care where, we just wanted to be free and run. We ran, and ran and we ended up at my old house by the mountains and over the black lands when we finally stopped running. When we got to my old house we still felt like running so we continued to run until we reached the rebels hide out on the other side of the mountains. My house sits in the middle of two mountains, the rebels hid out was over the farther of the two mountains. We got to the edge of the rebels land and we still felt like running so we went through the rebels land and ran straight into the heart of the hunters territory, who were the enemies of the rebels other than the Blue costs. When we realized that we were in the hunters territory we turned around and ran back towards the school grounds. We got to my old house and said that we were going to sleep there for the night and go back to school in the morning.  
The next morning Emily and I raced back to the school because we still felt like running so we raced each other to see who would win. I won but I ran right into Styx and the rest of Izzy’s counsel.  
“Hey, Emily want to race again? I asked Emily not knowing the people I ran into were the counsel until Emily turned me around to show me who I ran into and they looked pissed.  
“No, I don’t want to race again, I have to get ready for school. I’ll see you later though” Emily said after she turned me around.  
“You aren’t going anywhere, Emily.” Said Sol who is one of the counsel members.  
“Leave them alone, Sol.” Said Styx.  
“Why should I leave them be? They were skipping school.” asked Sol.  
“No, they weren’t they are just coming back from a hunting last night.” Styx said  
“Why did both of them go on the same night?”  
“Emily and Bri are in the same pack and Bri didn’t look like she wasn’t going to make it off the school grounds without some help from someone last night.”  
“Why should I care if she couldn’t make if off school grounds so Emily went with Bri. Why Emily?”  
“Emily is her bata and would have been able to carry Bri if she would have passed out because of the amount of blood lost was enough to kill someone like you and me.”  
“So???”  
“Sol that is enough!” said Hera the leader of the original counsel.  
“But Hera they . . . .” said Sol.  
“No, buts Sol, Styx told you why they now just getting on to school campus.”  
“But Hera . . .”  
“Don’t but Hera me, Sol. The whole reason why Bri brought Emily hunting with her was so if something happened she couldn’t be blamed for it if she had someone with her, now shut up or I’m going to shut you up.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“I know that isn’t the only reason why you brought me with; it was also that you could tell me how you felt about me.” Emily said to me in my head.  
“Yes, that is the whole reason why I brought you with me was to tell you how I felt” I said back to her in her head.  
“So, Bri would you like to tell us why you had to go hunting last night?” asked Hera.  
“Sure, I had to go hunting because Artemis decided to beat the crap out of me in detention because she thought I was lying to her about me having different protocols when the alarms go off, when the school is being attacked by the rebels.” I replied.  
“Why did you even have to tell Artemis about your different protocols in the first place?”  
“Four days ago I was out on guard duty and I got attacked by a group of rebels, but I wasn’t the only one who got attacked. Five other guys were trying to pull a prank on me and about the time they went to pull the prank on me the alarms went off and they had no time to get behind the wall. Four of the five guys didn’t know how to fight against the rebels, but the one that did kept telling his friends to head towards the wall but they didn’t. They just thought that me and the other boy Aragon were pulling their leg so they didn’t listen to us, so they got the crap beat out of them because they didn’t go behind the wall. They got the crap beat out of them because first they didn’t listen to me or Aragon and second they didn’t know how to fight worth crap.”  
“So why did Artemis give you detention?” Sol asked.  
“Sol what did I tell you?” said Hera.  
“Sorry ma’am.” Sol said.  
“Artemis gave you detention because she thought you were lying about the protocols, Right?” said Hera.  
“Yes ma’am, that is right.”  
“So if Styx would have been here you wouldn’t have had to of gone hunting last night.”  
“I still would have had to of gone hunting because Artemis wasn’t letting me go hunting when I had to.” I replied.  
“What why wouldn’t she let you go hunting?!”  
“I don’t know, ma’am.”  
“Well, Artemis is losing her job and Styx is getting her job back, so that should help the school get back on the right track and off the track that Artemis started it in.”  
“That will put the school off into the right direction, most definitely.” I said  
“Anyone is going to be a better Admiral than Artemis. So when are we going to start what we came here to do?” Sol said.  
“Sol, shut up, we will start whenever we are dam well and ready.”  
“Okay, okay but why don’t we just start it now and chit chat later” sol said.  
“Sol shut up now, or I’m going to shut you up myself.” Hera said.  
“Sol, does have a point, why don’t we just get this over and done with.” I said.  
“Okay, if you want to start, than we will, but with your girl Emily first if that’s okay with you.”  
“That’s fine with me.”   
As Hera was digging through Emily’s head I was using the little time I had to do what Emily told me to do with my memory’s and emotions. I found a memory that had the most emotion attached to it and held it in my head so that nothing else could be found in my head. The one memory that could keep anyone out of my head was the memory of my parents being killed right in front of me. By the time Hera was dome with Emily I had my memory picked out to lock her out of my head.  
“Okay, Bri it’s your turn.” Hera said.  
When I looked over at Emily she had tears in her eyes and then I knew the memory that she chose to keep Hera out of her head. I knew by the look on her face that she chose the memory of her parents beating the crap out of her when she lived with them. When Hera was in my head I felt it for the first time and then I don’t know why but the only thing on my mind wasn’t my parent but it was Emily. Emily was the only thing I could think about as Hera was going through my head.  
“Well, these girls don’t know anything about the two people that went into the hunters territory last night, but I can tell you that Bri has a bit of a crush on Emily here.” My face went red with embracement when Hera said that. I didn’t know how much that she saw about me licking Emily, but apparently it was enough that she now knew that I was in love with Emily. I just had to ask Hera “How much about Emily did you see in my head?”  
“Enough to get a very disturbing picture in my head that I wish I didn’t have in my head right now.” Hera replied.  
“Oh?” my face goes even redder.  
“Let me guess you both just told each other that you both like each other, am I correct about that girls?” Hera asked.  
“Yes.” I said as my face got even redder.  
“Emily doesn’t know what you really want to do to her does she?”  
“Ummm . . . . . no she doesn’t know about any of the things that I want to do to her.” Face goes even redder.  
“Well, then you can tell her at a later time when you two are alone by yourselves but for now keep them in your mind don’t share them with me.”  
“sorry ma’am, I kind of couldn’t control my thoughts on that subject, when my brain thinks like a teenage guy.” I replied.  
“Well, that’s fine but next time because I really don’t want to know that you want to fuck that girl over there.” My face gat bright red and it felt like it was burning the flesh right off of my face after Hera said that.  
“Sorry ma’am, I won’t happen again” I said.  
“Okay, now that I got that sorted out we can go now. All we wanted to know was if you guys were in the hunters territory last night and since you weren’t we’ll leave you guys alone now.” When Hera and her counsel left school was getting out for the day so Styx told us to go back to our dorms and to be back at school the next day early.


	13. Chapter 13

On our way back to the dorms I looked over at Emily and she looked at me and my face went bright red again. Emily finally asked “What do you want to do to night since we don’t have guard or work?”  

“Ummm. . . . . .  I don’t think you want me to answer that truthfully.”

“Oh, Hera was just pulling your leg right about what you weren’t telling me right?”

“Ummmm . . . . . . .”

“She wasn’t lying about what your thoughts were on was she?”

“No. . . . . . .”

“Why did your brain take a walk down Perverted?”

“I guess I was staring at you the whole time and my brain just started to Dream about all the things I could do to you if only I was a guy.”

“………………………………………”

“Sorry, I said too much. I’m going to shut up. Sorry.” I said.

“It’s okay you kept Hera from finding out what she wanted to find out from us. As long as you don’t try to do any of those things in your head to me until later, we will be all good.” Emily said.

“Okay, I’ll keep my thoughts in my own head for now. Oh sorry again.”

“It happens to the best of us.”

“Would you like to watch a movie at my dorm tonight?” I asked Emily.

“Is this a date then?” Emily said.

“Yes, I guess you could call it that.”

“Yes, I would love to.”

“Okay, you can choose the movie then.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then the movie that I chose to watch is Underworld Evaluation.”

“Hey, that was the movie that I was going to choose too.”

“Cool.”

“Yep.”

When we got back to the dorm we went and made some popcorn and grabbed the underworld movie from the game room and then we went into my room to watch the movie. Emily fell asleep in my arms half way through the movie. I picked her up and brought her to her dorm room, and put her in to her bed and took off her shoes and covered her up with the blanket that was sitting on her desk and went back to my room and went to bed myself. When I woke up the next morning Emily was sitting at the end of my bed. When I sat up Emily asked “Did you put me in my bed last night?”

“Yes, I figured that you wouldn’t want to sleep on my floor all night, so I put you in your bed. Was that okay with you?” I replied with a yawn after words.

“Thank you for not messing with my things in my room.”

“It’s not my stuff to mess with.”

“Thanks any way.”

“Okay.”

“You better get up and get dressed; Styx wanted us at school two hours early today.”

“Oh, yeah I all most forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me about that.”

“No problem.”

“All I have to do is put on my boots and we can go.”

“Okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

When we got to Styx’s class room and Styx wasn’t there but both of out headsets for the holograms were on the rack across the room. So we walked over and picked them up and put them on. Once our headsets were on the hologram started, but we could tell that it wasn’t a normal hologram because a normal hologram doesn’t start as soon as you put the headset on normally you have to ask the computer to play the program for you. But this time the hologram started right away as soon as we had our headsets on. What Emily and I didn’t know was that the reason why Styx told us to come in at two am instead of three am was because one of our teachers complained to Styx that me and Emily weren’t participating in her class when they did holograms.

“You’re telling me these two girls don’t do anything in you class.”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m telling you. Bri and Emily do everything outside of class.” Said Mrs. White.

“What is wrong with that?”  said Styx

“It’s a problem when all the work in my class is in class work.”

“Oh, then I will show you why they do all of their work outside of your class, Mrs. White. Just watch Emily and Bri do these missions on the holograms, but pay attention to the settings that they have on their hologram set up”

“Okay but this isn’t going tell me why they won’t do any holograms in my class.”

“Yes, it will now shut up and watch them do their missions.” Styx said.

Emily and I might have started missions at the same time but we had different missions. In my mission I was getting my ass whipped by the enemy and for some reason I couldn’t fight back against the enemy in my mission. But by the looks of it Emily had finished her first mission. Emily never beats me when we are doing missions side by side. I normally beat her to finishing the first mission. But this mission was different because I couldn’t focus enough to fight my enemy. I didn’t know why I couldn’t focus but I was determined to beat this guy in my mission even if I had to use my wolf which isn’t allowed in holograms. But every time I fought my guy he put me on the ground every time. One of the times that I got up from the training room floor I took off my headset because I was going to throw it across the training room but when I took it off I could still see the hologram as if I were still wearing my headset.  That wasn’t supposto happen, when you takes off the headset the hologram should stop playing but it didn’t. so when I through my headset across the room I got hit my the guy I was fighting. He hit me so hard that he threw me across the training room into the wall that my head set hit when I threw it.  When I hit the wall at the speed of about a hundred mph it dazed me a little bit but that little bit of time that I hesitated gave the enemy enough time to close the room length between in to hit me again. The enemy didn’t know was that I wasn’t in a daze any more I was just acting like I was to get him close enough to deliver the blow that would end this mission. When I hit him all it did was push him three feet away from me. I was thinking oh come on am I ever going to get a break with this guy.

The next thing I knew I was looking through my headset and my vision went red because when I hit the wall I let the wolf take over my mind but not my body which meant that I was in hunters mode. Thank god for the hologram headset because if I weren’t wearing  the headset and Styx would have seen my eyes she would have shut the hologram off but if she tried that she was going to be surprised because I turned off the safety feature that allows the teachers or the admiral to override the hologram and shut it down. Once I noticed that I was I hunters I used it to my advantage against my enemy. He noticed that I was still trying to figure out what to do next so he thought that he could take this opportunity to take me down and end the mission right there and then, but he was wrong because as soon as he took a step toward me I was in front of him delivering devastating blow after devastating blow it was like someone turned on the turbo on high for my attacks. My attacks were so fast and devastating blows that my enemy didn’t have time to even get a punch in when he started to go down. When he hit the ground he laid there for a few seconds and then he got back up, spit out blood from his mouth and came back at me again and this time with vengeance, but I wasn’t going to let him win this fight. So when he came at me this time I planted my feet so I could deliver a devastating round house kick to his head, but instead of round kicking him in the head my foot made contact with his chest and sent him flying across the room and into the wall. When he hit the wall he slumped over and the hologram cut out and no other hologram came after that one. When I took off the headset I saw Mrs. White and Styx behind the glass seeing room were the students and the teachers sit when kids are sparring or in holograms. The look on Mrs. White’s face was the look of shock and the look on Styx’s face was the same as Mrs. White’s face shock. Then I knew that I had to of done something really well if I shocked the Admiral.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at how many missions I had done and my jaw hit the floor along with everybody else in the room. When I looked over at how many Emily had done  and compared the numbers I realized that I had done more missions than I thought . I thought I was still on my first mission because the guy that I had been fighting this whole time never changed, but it turned out that I was actually on the last mission of hunters training. That would explain why another hologram didn’t play when the guy fell in the hologram that I just got out of. Then a question popped into my head How long had I been in hunters training for? I looked over at the clock on the wall right above the door to the hologram rooms and it read 2: 45 am. I hadn’t been in the holograms for more than 45 minutes and I beat all of them. How I was able to do that I don’t know. All I knew was that there were five or six million hunters training hologram depending on how much training you have already had.

Holy crap, I never even realized how many holograms I did because I only saw the last one I did. Out of all the holograms that I just did the very last one was the most changeling because I couldn’t focus enough to fight back until I hit the wall and I told myself that this guy wasn’t going to win without going through me first. Right after I told myself that the guy was checked out for the night. All I needed to get my focus off of what Emily was doing was a little pep talk and to tell myself that the enemy was going to win this fight if I didn’t do something to stop him.

“Does she know how fast she was flying through those training missions or no? Asked Mrs. White.

“I’m going to say that she had no idea she was going that fast through the training missions.” Replied Styx.

“Now I know why Bri does her missions outside of class, because she would finish the in five seconds or less and she would be sitting there in class the whole time doing nothing.”

“Doesn’t she do that already?” asked Styx.

“No, she works on homework for other classes and she talks to Emily some times.”

“Well now you know why she can’t duel a real student because she could kill them even though she isn’t really trying to kill them. Bri’s just so much stronger than any one at this school that she has to duel a hologram version of her brother Matt of whoever you choose to make the enemy in the hologram.”

“Okay, now that I know that I’ll start to have her duel the hologram of my choose and giver her points for that instead of having her duel the other students in the class, so she doesn’t hurt another kid in my class.” Mrs. White said.

“When did she hurt a kid in your class?” Styx said.

“When she first arrived as school; her first day in class I told her to duel one of the strongest students in my class and she took him down with no problem at all. Bri only hit him once and he went down, with that on hit Bri knocked the strongest guy on the football team.”

“Well, is he okay now?”

“Yes, but he knows no to mess with Bri anymore.”

“Well, than at least something good came out of him getting knocked out by a girl.”

“True that.”

            When Styx and Mrs. White were done talking to each other I walked into the seating area and by the looks on their faces they were still in shock from me finishing six billion training missions in 45 minutes. Their eyes followed me as I went to my bag to grab the plug in for the hologram that connected the schools computer to the computer at my house in the mountains, so I could do the training missions that my mom, Matt and Damon sent me to do to further my fighting abilities. But the look they were giving me made me want to walk over and beat the crap out of them, but I knew that if I did that the admiral would turn around and beat the crap out of me, so I held that action back and just looked back at them blankly like they weren’t even sitting three feet from me then I turned around and walked back into the training room.


	16. Chapter 16

When I put my computer connecter; Xiomar the hologram person from my computer showed up in front of me and asked “How may I help you, Bri?”

“Xiomar, are you able to play hologram number 115 for me?” I said to Xiomar.

“Are you sure you want me to play hologram 115 because the last time you tried 115 you couldn’t beat it.”

“Just play it Xiomar, and don’t worry about last time.”

“Okay ma’am, but. . .”

“No, buts Xiomar just play it.”

“Yes, ma’am. Here it is.” Xiomar said.

“Thanks.”

When 115 came up I immediately got hit so hard by the hologram that it put me on my ass faster than I could say ouch. But as soon as I hit the ground I was back on my feet quicker than stink on shit. The hologram looked like Matt but I knew that it wasn’t him. My brain didn’t see Matt it just saw the enemy standing in front of me and without even thinking I attacked the look alike Matt and put him on the ground faster than he could say win. Then the hologram flashed black but the look alike Matt was still standing in front of me like he never hit the ground but what I didn’t know was that when the hologram went black my real brother had pulled the plug on the hologram because what Styx and Mrs. White told him about me doing six billion training missions in 45 minutes.

“Matt listen to her heart rate it’s through the roof” said Styx

“your heart rate is telling us that you are in hunters mode. So how did you not know that you were in hunters mode this whole that you have been doing holograms” Matt said to me.  
“What are you talking about I’m not I hunters mode.” I said.

“Yeah you are, how can’t you tell that you’re in hunters mode, Bri?”

“The only thing that would make me think that I’m in hunters mode would be that my vision is making everything red but that is because of my headset.”

“No, its not because of your headset because you took your headset off. Your eyes aren’t silver any more they are fire red now.” Matt said

“What they can’t be that color unless I triggered another phase in alpha mode of something.” I replied to Matt.

“Bri, do you not remember last night then?” Emily asked.

“No, why should I?” I asked

“Yes, because you phased into alphas mode because Aragon and my brother Erick got into a fight over Aragon being in your pack in the first place.”

“No I don’t remember any of that stuff happening last night.”

“How don’t you remember any of that fight? You got so pissed off that you phased in alpha mode and basically put Aragon and Erick on their backs to the point where they were winning because you scared them so badly.”

“I don’t know but I just don’t remember anything other than me going for a really long run last night and not coming back to school until about twenty minutes before Emily woke me up this morning for class.”

“How far of a run did you go for, Bri?” asked Matt.

“I don’t know how long. I just know that I went over four different mountain ranges. Why do you want to know how long I ran?” I asked.

“Because there were some reports of a wolf with fiery color eyes running around parts of the enemy’s land.”

“What land did they see the fiery color eyed wolf running around?” 

“All the enemy’s land between the four mountain ranges.”

“So the wolf that everybody is saying they saw could have been me?” I said

“It was you Bri. No, doubt about that but the one question that I have for you is how were you able to run as fast as you were without running out of energy to continue running as fast as you did?” Matt said.

“How were you able to run as long as you did?” asked Styx.

“I don’t know. I just run until I’m tired and can’t run any more. Why?” I replied.

“Just wanted to know how you can run for so long without stopping to catch your breath even once?”

“I have to run 30 miles for boxing practice before and after school every day.”

“30 miles total right?” Asked Matt.

“No, 30 miles for every practice.” I replied.

“So you use running as your way of controlling your wolf.”

“Not just running I also use working out in general to control my wolf. Why does it matter?” I replied to Matt’s statement.

“It matters because not all wolves have that much control over their wolf form as you do. Too much control can be a bad Bri. Along with not enough control over your wolf can also be bad you need to find the silver lining of control to have over your wolf.”

“What do you mean silver lining of control?” I asked Matt.

“The right amount of control and no control of your wolf. Right now you have to much control of your wolf. You need to find that just right zone of control so you don’t go off the rails when you phase.” Matt answered.

“So you’re basically telling me to be myself and not give a crap what anybody says about me or the family behind my back.”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m telling you to do Bri.”

“That is easier said than done, Matt” I said.

“That is the only way you are going to get control of your wolf form. You have to not give a crap about what everybody is saying behind your back and you have to be yourself. ”

“That is easier for you easier for you to say Matt because you have never cared about the reputation of the family ever in your life. You’re the whole reason why everybody has no respect for our family. You’re the reason that everybody thinks that our family is a bunch of traitors. You’re the reason why our family name is a disgrace to any one that is a hunter. So you want to talk to me about not caring why don’t you take some advice from Britney over there and start thinking how your actions effect the families name, why don’t you.”

After saying all that to Matt, he had me pined to the wall and his eyes said that he wanted to kill me right then and there. “Go ahead Matt, do one more thing that will disgrace our family.” I said to Matt as he had me pined to the wall.

“Bri , you need to know when to stop.” Said Britney.

“I’m right though, that he does need to take some of your advice about thinking about the family before he goes off and does anything stupid again.”

“Enough Bri, you don’t know anything about Matt.” Emily said

“I do know that when he was my age he went off and attacked one of the original counsels and killed three of their members. I also know that he killed them in alphas mode and I also know that no matter what Matt does he will not be able to clear our family name. because he killed the three members out of keeping his pack and our family save.”

“How do you know all of that?” asked Matt as he let me go off the wall.

“Like I told you before I saw it like I was there when you attacked the lower ranked originals counsel.”  I replied.

“But how did you know what I phased out of?”

“I knew what you phased out of because I never hear the end of it from that counsel till this day.”

“So they take out their frustration out on you and your pack because of me?” Matt asked.

“Yes, most of the time.” I said.

“Most of the time? What about the other time?”

“They take it out on my pack and then I attack them to make them shut the fuck up and to keep my pack safe.”

“So you weren’t screaming at me you were just taking out your frustration about the counsel on me weren’t you?” asked Matt.

“Yes, sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I’m very very sorry.” I said.

“Well, your eyes went back to normal so that’s an upside to this conversation.”

“Yes, it is but. . .”

“So that is what’s been bugging you for this past week. Hu?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Have you told them how you feel about your pack and your family?” Matt asked.

“I just did.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look behind you”

“Oh shit!” when Matt looked behind him the low ranked originals where standing about ten feet from us.

“When did you guys get here?” asked Matt.

“About 30 minutes ago” Answered Izzy.

“So how much of our conversation did you guys over hear?” I asked Izzy.

“Just the last part about Bri’s eyes being a fiery red color, and Bri knowing about you killing three of our counsel members in an attempt to keep your pack safe and to keep your family safe too.” Said Izzy.

“Oh, you heard all of that?” I said.

“Yeah we heard every part that you said, even the part about you seeing it as it happened.”

“You heard all of that?”

“Yes we did.”

“Why didn’t you say anything when you guys got here?” I asked.

“You looked like you needed the time to cool down from your training section.”

“Oh.”

“So who is going to fill us in on what happened last night and about Bri’s hunters training.”

“Not me.” I said.

“Why don’t you fill us in about last night?” Izzy said

“I don’t remember anything from last night. I didn’t even know something happened until Emily told me about it a little while ago.”

“How do you not remember anything from last night?” Asked Izzy.

“The only thing that I remember is going for a run and not coming back until early this morning.”

“How don’t you remember last night?” Izzy said.

“I don’t know but from what Emily told me I might have triggered another phase in alpha or hunters mode. By the way everybody is reacting I’m guessing that something really bad happened last night. Am I right?”

“Yes, you are very right about something bad happening last night.”

“What happened that was so bad last night?”

“The wolf that everybody is describing was you. That wolf was seen on every enemy land from your school to the area that we think the rebels have their hide out in. The wolf seen everywhere in a 400 mile radius of this school killed someone with a very high government clearance. This person that was killed by the fiery eyed wolf ‘you’ had a clearance that was so high that she knew who was a part of the rebellion and who was in charge of the younger group of the rebellion. We knew that your parents were in charge of the older groups, but that one thing that we all want to know is, are you the one in charge of the rebellion groups around your age?”

“I told you yesterday I’m not like the rest of my family who are all on the side of the rebellion group. I think the rebellion group is wrong about the governments way of ruling our country, but I also don’t fully accept the way the government is ruling our country like it’s back in the 1400’s and isn’t a democracy but it’s a communist country.”

“So you’re on the rebellions side of this war aren’t you?” asked Izzy.

“No, I’m not on either side of this war. I’m in the middle of both sides of this war not on one side or the other and no matter what you say to me will make me change my mind.”

“How aren’t you on one side or the other if you are at this school?”

“I still haven’t made up my mind about what side I want to be on. So you and your counsel need to get the fuck off of my back about rather I’m the commander of the rebellion group or not!”

“You don’t have to be so defensive, Bri.” sad Izzy.

“Yeah I do because you dumb asses are doing the exact something that you did to the rest of my family. You are trying to pressure me into joining your side of the war so you get all the good weapons so you can take out any last hint of the rebellion in the world so you don’t have to deal with another rebellion group being right about the way you dumb asses rule our once democracy country and turned into a communist country so you could take out anybody that you didn’t like. So back the fuck off my back and go bug someone else who gives a fuck about what you want them to be in this fucking war!”  
“You know nothing about what is going on in this war and you also have no idea what we want for our country, little girl.” Izzy said.

“I know more that you think I do. Because just like you can get into everybody else head I can also get into your head and see what you are thinking and what you’re trying to hide from everybody. You don’t want anybody to know that your side of the so called war is getting their ass royal handed to them by a bunch of people who don’t know the first thing about fighting a war, let alone commanding an army. Am I right Izzy?”

“…………………………N….No, you aren’t right about anything.”

“Your lying Izzy and we all know it.”

“How . . . how . . . how are you able to get into my head like I can get into your head in the first place?”

“There are a lot of things that you don’t know about me, Izzy.”

“I know that.” Izzy said in a snobbish tone.

“You act like you know everything about everybody that you know, but the reality is that you don’t know anything about them. You may think that you know every little thing about everybody you know which can’t be that many people because of the way you treat people. The way you treat people is based on what you think you know about them. You can’t judge a person on what don’t know about that person.”

“You have no idea what I know about you or the others.” Izzy said.

“Really you didn’t know even know that I had a pack that is bigger than just Emily, Aragon and myself until a little while ago, you didn’t even know that I’m the top of my class, and you didn’t know that if really wanted to I could fire you from your job for lock of paying attention to the duties of your job.” I said.

“How can you fire me from my job; when you don’t even have a military rank at this school?”

“I don’t have a military rank listed on the schools database because I’m already in the military, but I decided to graduate with my class instead of leaving two years early to go fight in the war. No one told me that I couldn’t stay in school to become a better soldier on the battle field. But wait no one but my family and the admiral of my school knew that I had a high rank that is close to being as high as the president’s rank.”

“How can you have that high of a rank if you don’t even train with the military?”

“I do train with the military. Who do you think is giving me all of my holograms to do?”

“I thought that the holograms were from the school not the military.”

“How good of a soldier are you if you stayed in school instead of going to the battle field to fight?” Asked Hedy.

“I made the decision to stay in school not the military. I wanted to stay in school so I could learn more about being a soldier and I wanted to further my knowledge of training that the soldiers were getting before it changed to different training programs. The older training programs weren’t teaching soldiers enough tactical info so they weren’t wining the battle they were losing the battle. They are still losing the battle against the rebellion because you won’t take my advice about starting to train your soldiers from their first day at the military school at the age of 6 or 7 instead of starting their training two years before they graduate. If you start their training as soon as they are in your school and then continue that training but make every training class harder as they go on then and only then are your soldiers going to be good fighters. Because if you do it my way your soldiers will have 11 to 12 years of training, instead of only 2- 3 years of training.” I said.

“How will more years of training make my soldiers better fighters?” Asked Izzy.

“The longer that someone is in training the more time the brain has too soak it all in which makes it easier to turn someone from a civilian to a soldier. The more time the brain has to soak training in the less time that person on the battle field is going to spend trying to remember how to so that one move or how to react to a bomb going off or the less time that person spends frozen in the line of fire because they are being shot at by the enemy. You see how more training can help on the battle field, Izzy.”

“How do you know that the rebels have better training than my soldiers?”

“Do you not remember that Aragon and I fought a group of rebels a week ago?”

“Yeah I remember that attack because if you and Aragon wouldn’t have stood your ground the rebellion would have blown up our armory that night and we would have been losing the war even more than we are now. So thanks for being you and not backing down form your spot or baking down at all. After the rebels turned and ran from you, you went after them and brought one of them back alive so we could question her. But the only thing that she gave us was her name and why she was on the rebel’s side. We couldn’t get names or anything out of her before she escaped out of our holding cell the next day. We were so close to finding out who is behind this whole rebellion thing that we could taste victory, but we let it get away.” Said Izzy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

“Oh, that sucks, but did you ever think that rebels girl let me catch her so that she could so something to the school when she got out of your grip.” I said to Izzy.

“No, because nothing is missing and everything is working like normal. No, that didn’t come to mind until now.” Izzy said.

Shortly after Izzy said that the ground shook under our feet and the only thing that we could hear was the ringing in our ears because as soon as Izzy said “No. . .” a big BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!came out of nowhere. The BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM was a bomb that had been placed in the armory by the rebel girl that had escaped from the holding cell a week prior when Aragon and I had been attacked by the rebellion. Well she was right about me being in the rebellion but she was barking up the wrong tree about me being the main leader of the rebellion. Izzy was far from the leader of the rebellion. The actual leader of the rebels is Demon, my ancestor who happens to be an original. What Izzy also didn’t know was that Styx was the second in command of the rebels. See everybody has all their attention on me about being the rebellion leader but actually everybody was looking in the wrong direction.

“What do you mean a bomb went off in the armory? We checked the armory when that rebel’s girl escaped.” Izzy asked the soldier that was standing in front of her.

“Ma’am, the bomb was placed in the armory was recently placed in there.” The soldier said.

“How recently was the fucking bomb placed in the armory?!”

“This morning at the earliest.”

“What then go and check the cameras to see who went in and out of the armory about the time the bomb was placed.”

“We did that ma’am and no one went in or out of the armory this morning, ma’am.”

“The world you like to tell me how a bomb got into the armory?”

“I have no idea, ma’am.”

While Izzy was talking to the other soldier I took this opportunity and got the hell out of there before Izzy turned her fury on me and started to blame me for the bombing. As soon as I stepped out of the training room I saw just how big the bomb had to of been. The bomb had to have at least 3 – 6 things of C4 in it to do the amount of damage that I was seeing. That much C4 should have taken out the training rooms because the training rooms are next to the armory but it didn’t. The training rooms are about a football field from the armory. I’m guessing the rebels didn’t know that the training rooms were up graded the first day I showed up at this military school a few months ago. They could drop a nuclear warhead on the school and the training rooms would still be standing. When I saw the amount of chaos that was going on I started to like the rebellion a little more because I liked to see Izzy freak and become completely out of control. The rebels knew exactly how to keep Izzy out of her comfort zone that was for sure.

 As I started to walk back to my dorm something hit me, not physically but mentally. It dawned on me that my sister Britney was the commander of my dorm which meant that my whole dorm was on the rebel’s side of the war. A commander of a dorm basically is just there to make sure the kids don’t do anything stupid and to make sure the kids rooms stay nice a tidy otherwise without someone keeping an eye on us we would have destroyed the dorm a long time ago. Once I put the pieces of the puzzle together I went to talk to Britney about officially joining the rebellion. When I got to the dorm Emily was already there talking to Britney about the bomb in the armory. When I walked through the door Emily just looked at me and the look she was giving me was the look of what the fuck were you thinking.

“Hey Bri.” said Britney.

“Hey Britney. I said.

“So were you the one who set our bomb in the armory this morning?” Britney asked.

“Why would you think that I was the one that placed the Bomb?”

“Because all the evidence points to you placing the bomb!”

“What evidence?”

 “No one went in or out of the armory all morning really Bri?”

“I didn’t. . . . .” I was about to say but I was cut off by rose saying

“Two guards followed Bri back here; they are at the gate of the dorm!”

“Everybody act normal.” Said Britney.

When the two guards opened the door everybody looked like they just found out about the bomb going off in the armory. The only this that was actually normal was Britney screaming at me about my room being a mess.

“Why does your room look like a tornado went through it this morning?!” Britney said.

“What are you talking about? My room was spotless this morning when I left for training with Styx.”

“Well, your room is most defiantly not clean now!”

“What?!”  
“Go look and then tell me why your room looks like a tornado went through it.”

I went to look at my room and Britney was right about it looking like a tornado do go through it. “What the fuck happened to my room? Who the fuck did this to my room? Why the fuck would someone do this to my room? How did someone get into my room without the keycard and I know I locked it when I left the dorm this morning?”

“Bri, you need to calm down.” Said Britney.

“Fuck you, and you being the commander of this dorm. You aren’t even a good commander because you can’t even keep an eye on the kids in this dorm to begin with.” I said.

“Brianna you need to calm down before you say something you will regret.” Said Emily.

I was only getting madder by the minute just from seeing my room. The thing that pissed me off the most was that my laptop that had all of my new weapon ideas for the rebellion and the less advanced weapon ideas for the Blue coats on it was missing.


	19. Chapter 19

                                                             **Chapter 19**

“Brianna Nicole Speed, you need to calm down right now!” Britney yelled at me but I was so pissed that when Britney called my full name I turned around and hit her in the face, and that is when she knew that I wasn’t lying about my room being clean when I left for school.

“Bri your laptop is in my room.” Said Emily.

“What?!” I growled.

 “Why did you do that?!”

“If you calm down I’ll tell you why.”

“Okay, I’m calmed down.”

“Good, I put your laptop in my room because I had a feeling that Izzy was going to send some of her guys to check your room today; so I took the only thing in your room that meant a whole lot to you, to keep it save from Izzy for you.” Emily said.

  “Thanks. How did you know that Izzy was going to raid my room today?” I asked Emily.

“I read her mind after the issue last night and I also read your mind last night. Well, I wouldn’t say I read it because you pulled me into your head after you broke up the fight between Aragon and Erik.”

“I’m sorry about pulling you into my head, but I needed someone else input on the situation because I thought that what just happened wasn’t real.”

“It’s okay you don’t need to be sorry. You needed to make sure nothing was fake because you couldn’t tell if it was fake or real because you were already in alphas mode and hunters mode when you pulled me into your head; so I kept you mind talking to me, so you wouldn’t freak out on Izzy about her not leaving your pack and family alone.’

“That would explain why I didn’t remember Izzy being there when everything went south.”

“Yes, it would, but I just didn’t think anything of Izzy’s comment about searching your room until this morning when two of her goons came in asking where you room was.” Emily said.

“So that is why you were late to training this morning. You were hiding my laptop for me so the goons wouldn’t find it.” I said.

“Yes, that was why I wasn’t right behind you this morning.”

“Thanks for hiding my laptop for me.”

“No problem, but I’m not the one you should be worried about.”

“What so you mean?”

“You hit your sister when she called you by your full name trying to get you to calm down so you wouldn’t go and kill the two guards that trashed your room.”

“When did Britney call my full name?” I asked.

“I called you by your full name shortly after you started to freak out about you room being destroyed.” Britney said.

“Ah. . . .”

*slap* Britney slapped me across my face and hard like my mom used to.

“Aww that hurt.” I said as I had my hand over the spot where my sister had slapped me.

“It was supposed to Bri. Just thank god that Mom isn’t here, she would have nocked your teeth out of your mouth if you would have said any of that stuff to her.” Britney said.

“What did I say that pissed you off so much sis?” I asked Britney.

“1st you swore like a sailor. 2nd you said that I’m not a very good commander of the kids in this dorm. 3rd you punched me in my face.”

“Oh, sorry about that. You and I both know that I have no control of what I say when I’m going into Alpha and hunters mode.”

“I do but I thought you would have control over your actions in alpha and hunters mode, at least.”

“I do. The only thing that I remember is punching you in the face, but I don’t remember anything I might have said to you and I’m sorry for whatever I said.”

“It’s fine, but were not done talking about this , but we have more important matters on hand right now.”

“Like what?”

“Like Deamon wants every last one of the rebellion troops back to the rebellion base ASAP. He knows that Izzy is going to tighten up on patrolling groups after the bomb in the armory. So, myself, Matt, Emily, Aragon, and you are going to start to take one group at a time to the rebellion base.”

“So are we waiting for one group leader to come back before we take another group to the base?” asked Emily.

“Yes, that is exactly what you guys are going to be doing.” Said Matt.

“Why are we going one group at a time? I asked.

“We are only taking one group at a time because it will draw less attention to us.” Said Matt.

“So how many Rebels do we have at this school in the first place?” I asked.

“Enough to make Izzy look like a very small puddle next an ocean.”

“Holy shit that is a lot of base running.”

“Yeah it is, but you are only taking one girl to the base. This girl won’t go with anybody but you and we don’t know why.”

“The girl you are talking about is Rose and you know the reason why she doesn’t want to go with anyone else. The path you guys take to get to the rebellion base it the same path that she got attacked on by the group of guards.”

“So why won’t she go with anyone but you?”

“Because she knows that I won’t leave her behind like the last group did when they tried to make it to the base about a month ago. She trusts me because I was the one that found her and I was the one that took care of her until she was 100% back to normal and I’m the one who didn’t push her to talk about is until she was ready to talk about it.”

“So you’re the one that protected her from them the last time then to?” asked Matt.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then that explains why she won’t go with anybody but you, so you two will be the last group tonight.”

“Okay, when that will that be?”

“After Emily gets back from taking her last group of the night.”


	20. Chapter 20

Rose and I started to head toward the base at about 11:20 that night and we would have had been there by 12 am but we ran into the guard group that raped Rose.

“Rose run as fast as you can toward the rebellion base and don’t stop until you run into someone you know and don’t look back until you get there. Do you heir me?” I told Rose.

“Yes.” Rose said in a low voice.

“Then go and don’t stop.”

So Rose took off as fast as she could in the direction of the rebellion base just like I told her to do. She ran until she ran right into Matt who was on his way to find me and Rose. When rose ran into Matt she nearly tackled him to the ground she started to cry because he memories of the night that the guards raped her stared flashing through her mind.

Once matt got to his feet and made sure Rose wasn’t hurt he asked “ where is Bri?”

Rose didn’t answer for a bit and when she finally did answer she said “Bri never made it off the path. She ended up like me.” was the only thing she could manage in between sobs. After Rose said that Emily showed up to take Rose back to the dorm on the rebellion base. When Emily showed up Matt took off to find me. Matt was about to give up looking for me when he finally found me I was covered in blood and passed out on the ground. When he got a closer look he noticed that all three guards had bitten me which is what gave them the advantage over me. Because if I’m bitten by another wolf my body aromatically starts to absorb the strength and anything else to make my powers stronger, and that gave them time to take me down because it takes all of my control while all of that is happening to not go on a killing rampage or worse killing a counsel member or someone who is on this side of this war.  So while I was trying not to go and kill someone the guards desisted to do the same things that they did to Rose a few months ago. Except they desisted to go worse on me because this was the second time that I had stepped in the middle of them going after what they wanted which was Rose. When they were done with me they left me on the ground of the ally like I was a piece of garbage. When Matt found me he didn’t recognize me because of how bad I looked laying there on the ground of the ally in my own blood.

Matt didn’t find me by sight he found me by my sent. My brother is the best tracker in the world. Matt can track something that could be more than 400 miles from where ever he is. When Matt found me he instantly took off his big black trench coat and wrapped me in it and picked me up and carried me to the medical bay of the rebellion base.

The next couple of hours were hell not only for me because of how much pain I was in, but for Britney and Matt because they had no idea were to even begin on trying to heal me, because that is how bad the three guards hurt me. While Matt and Britney were trying to figure everything out they didn’t realize that I was going in and out of consciousness until Emily said “Matt, Britney you do know that Bri is going in and out of consciousness.” But whatever Matt and Britney said I didn’t hear it because everything went black after that and everything stayed black until I felt something big and worm gently lay on my right leg.

 The first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes was some sort of white gauze that was wrapped around my head and through that I saw a digital clock that read 11:30 AM. I didn’t know what day it was or where I was, the only thing that I knew was that I was really really thirsty ,but I didn’t dare move any part of my body because I knew that if I moved a wave of pain would shoot through me and would cause me to balk out again. The only thing that I was brave enough to move was my right index finger, when I moved my finger a cold dogs nose nudged it and then licked my finger and then just set its head on my stomach very gently so it wouldn’t hurt me. Then I moved mu finger so that I could pet the head of the dog do I could fell which one of my four dogs was laying with me, but instead of moving away from me the dog moved its head toward my finger and let me pet its head and its ear. The fur of the dog that I was petting was as soft as a cloud and just by that I could tell it was my all back wolf dog Shadow. I call my four pet wolf dogs because they are actually wolves and not dogs. The only difference between a pet dog and my wolf dogs is a pet dog is born in captivity and my wolves were born in the wild. I saved and cared for them when their mother was killed trying to protect them from a hungry black bear that wanted to eat the pups. I saved Shadow the all black wolf, Blaze her red brother, Moonlight her all white sister, and Smokey her all grey brother. Shadow and Moonlight are the two gentlest wolves I have seen in my life. Blaze and Smokey are the most protective of me and their sisters Shadow and Moonlight that I’ve seen. Between the four of them they keep me safe and they also look after my pack for me when I’m gone.

After I had been petting Shadow for a little while I finally noticed that she was whining, but I still hadn’t found my voice so I couldn’t ask her “What’s wrong girl?” The way that Shadow tilted her head told me that even though I couldn’t speak she knew what I was asking. Shadow reacted with a loud bark that seemed to scare someone awake who had fallen asleep in a chair that was at the end of the bed I was in. I still couldn’t see where I was I knew that I had to be somewhere safe and sound. Shadow the left and then came back with someone else that I couldn’t see who they were. I wasn’t worried because I knew that the person that Shadow brought in was a email and she sounded around the age of Britney. When Shadow jumped back on my bed I had a feeling that she brought Britney in and just like before she knew what I was thinking and she nudged my finger once to tell me that “Yes, Britney is who I brought to see you.” When Shadow rested back down on my bed she started to whine again and that is when I realized that it wasn’t Shadow Whining it was my other three wolves whining because they wanted to make sure I was okay. Shadow saw that I was using sign language to talk to her. Shadow saw that I was giving her the okay to let the other three come up on the bed, but to be careful when they came up on my bed. She then barked on okay to the other three but told them to be gentle like her and no rough housing or anything that could put me in pain. Shadow then began to lick my hand to clean it, I think, but I couldn’t tell because I couldn’t see anything.

“Shadow, stop liking Bri’s hand” Britney said as she walked closer to me. When Britney came closer to me Blaze and Smokey both growled at her. If I would have been able to speck I would have told them “shush Shush” but I couldn’t so shadow told them for me.


	21. Chapter 21

Emily and Britney came over to my right side of my bed. When Britney go to my side she started to take the Gauze off of my head slowly I was able to see light come through more than what was coming through the little sliver where the gauze was letting light through. When Britney finally got all of the gauze off of my head I could see where I was and I knew that I was in a safe place. Once I could see where I was the memories of my attack flooded into my head and I immediately wanted to scream for my brother, but I couldn’t find my voice to scream.

Britney said to Emily “You should go and get some rest. You haven’t left Bri’s side since Matt brought her back last night.”

“I’m not leaving her side. She didn’t leave my side or Roes’ side when they did this to us. Now did she? Is Matt back from his run yet?” Emily said.

“No, not yet, but he should be soon. Why?” Britney said.

“I thought that he wanted to know when Bri finally woke up.” Said Emily.

“He does but he doesn’t want Bri to see him in the condition he is currently in.”  
            To my astonishment I found enough of my voice to say the one person that I really wanted to see right then and there. “Matt” it only came out in a low whisper but it was loud enough that Emily and Britney both stopped talking and came to side and asked “what was that Bri?” when I went to say Matt again I couldn’t find my voice again so I sign it to Emily. As soon as I signed Matt, Emily shoots Britney a look that could have shot laser beams out of her eyes.

“What did she say?” asked Britney.

“She signed Matt.” Emily said.

“Oh, she wants to see Matt doesn’t she?”

“I told you she would want to see him when she woke. Didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did but I thought that she would ask to see him later not this soon.”

“You thought that she would have waited until she was able to talk. Didn’t you?” Emily asked Britney.

“Yes.”

“Well, do we know where Matt is right now or not?”

“No, I’m sorry we don’t know where Matt is right now.” After Britney said that Moonlight got up off my bed and ran out the door. When moonlight came back about an hour later she was panting and looked tiered and after she got back up on my bed and laid down my brother came in and he looked out of breath and tired too. When moonlight came in out of breath and then Matt fallowed her I knew that Moonlight had gone and found Matt for me. If I could have talked I would have thanked her. When matt saw that I was awake he had a slight smile creep on to his face. When Emily told him that the first word that I was able to say was his name, then the smile got a little bigger.

“How long has she been awake?” Matt asked.

“She hasn’t been awake for an hour yet.” Said Emily.

“Why didn’t you come and tell me?”

“We couldn’t find you when she woke up.”

“Why did you wait so long to send Moonlight to find me?”

“We didn’t send moonlight after you. She just got up and went and found you by herself.”

“That is where you are wrong Emily. Bri’s wolves don’t do anything if they aren’t told to do it by Bri.” Matt said.

“How could have Bri told Moonlight to go and find you if she couldn’t talk to them.”

“You honestly don’t know about the bond Bri has to her wolves?”

“What bond are you talking about?”

“The bond Bri has with her wolves is like the connection she has with you and your guys pack. The wolves can hear Bri’s thoughts just like you can. But you can only hear Bri’s thoughts when she pulls you into her head, but Bri’s wolves can hear her thoughts without being pulled into her head.”

“So what does that mean about moonlight coming to find you?”

“It has everything to with Moonlight coming to find me. Bri must have wanted to see me so bad that she sent moonlight to find me and bring me back to her.”

“Bri can talk to and understand what her wolves are saying. Is that right?”  
“Yes.” Said Matt.

“How long has Bri been able to do that for?” asked Emily.

“She has been able to do that with any animal she has come into contact with since she was a little girl. It is one of her abilities that she has. How did you not know this?”

“No, I knew but I didn’t know that it was this strong. That would explain them tilting their heads to the side like they were listening to what was being said in the conversation.”

“Yeah, when their tilting their head to the side like they are now they are listening to Bri talking to them.” After Matt finished what he was saying Shadow then pushed him over to my side so I could talk to him. The only thing I could manage to say was “Thank you” in a really low whisper. Matt looked confused when I said this, which made me think that he didn’t hear me until he said “your welcome, Bri. When Rose ran into me she nearly talked me to the ground. What did you say to her to make her run as fast as she was?”

“Rose was clocked running close to 200 mph.” said Britney.

“Britney no questioning Bri until she is able to talk again.” Matt said.

“Fine, but we both have a lot of questions for her.”

“I know we do but it does no good to ask them if she can’t answer us. Doesn’t it?”

“No, not really.”

“So as I was saying, when Rose hit me she nearly put me on my ass, but as soon as she ran into me she started to cry and she couldn’t stop crying; but when she finally did calm down enough I was able to get her to tell me what happened and why you weren’t with her.”

Something in my eyed must of looked worried about Rose so Matt added “Don’t worry Rose is safe and sound here with us on the Base.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Why don’t you guys let her get some rest and come back and talk to her after she has gotten something to eat.” Said Emily.

“She hasn’t eaten anything since she has been up?” Matt asked.

“No, she hasn’t eaten or drank anything since she woke up.” Britney said.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I guess with all the things going on around here it must have slipped our minds.”

“……………………………”

“How does something like that slip your mind?” asked Daemon the leader of the rebellion.

“Sir, when did you get back on base?” asked Emily.

“I just got back a little while ago. Would one of you like to tell me why everything is in complete chaos?”

“We were attacked by a group of Izzy’s troops about twenty minutes ago, sir. Said Britney.

“So did this group attack the base directly or a group on their way to the base?” Daemon asked.

 “They caught two of the people from both groups.”

“Okay, that is different sorry as to why everything is chaos. What is being done to get those two kids out of the custody of the Blue coats?”

“Everything that we’ve tried hasn’t worked to free them yet, sir. But we are still working on it, sir.”

“So they are just stuck there. Is that what you’re saying Britney?”

“Yes.”

“Have you tried to get a hold of the spy we have on the other side?”

“Yes, sir we have.”

“And what?”

“We got no answer every time we have called her.” Britney said.

“Let me try to call her from my phone. She might pick up then.”

*ringgggggggggggggggggg, Ringgggggggggggggggg!*

Everyone went dead quite when they heard my phone ringtone of let the bodies hit the floor go off. Matt walked over to the pair of pants I was wearing last night when he brought me here after I had been attacked. He searched my pockets until he finds my phone and sees Daemon’s number flashing across the screen, he then ends the call and walks back over to my bed side with the look of confusion all over his face. He wasn’t the only one whose face had the look of confusion all over it, everybody’s face but Emily’s had the same look as Matt’s. Then Matt asked the one question everybody wanted to ask “How did none of us know that Bri was the spy for the rebellion?”

“I didn’t know who it was because she never gave me a name and I never meet her in person because she would all ways do her thing through other people.” Daemon said.

“I knew that Bri was the spy you the Rebellion.” Emily said.

“How did you know she was the spy for us?” Asked Matt.

“She told me the day that Izzy went into our heads to get information on the rebellion. Don’t worry she didn’t get anything out of our heads except some images that she will never be able to get out of her head thanks to what Bri had on her mind at the time, but that’s a story for another time.”

“Why did she tell you and not anyone else?” Asked Daemon.

“She thought that the more people that knew about her being the rebel spy would be at risk of being captured by Izzy’s troops.” Emily said.

“She didn’t tell anyone else because she knew Izzy was watching her very closely. Right?” Said Matt.

“Yes, Bri kept Izzy‘s attention glued on her so she wouldn’t see or chase the real leader of the rebellion.”

“Bri held Izzy’s gaze so she wouldn’t see anything that the Rebellion did to get ready for this war to fire up big time.”

“Yes, Bri only put up with Izzy so we could do everything that we could do everything that we needed to do to get around Izzy’s troops.”

“Why did Bri put up with Izzy for so long?”

“Because Izzy was the leak of information that Bri got all of her information from. Bri was so good at lying to Izzy’s face that she would tell Bri everything that her troops were going to do. Izzy told Bri every signal plan that her troops were going to go through with against the Rebellion.”

“Everything that Bri gave us is going to happen weather Izzy has the troops to pull it off or not right?”

“Yes.”

While Emily, Matt, Britney, and Daemon talked about how I was the spy for the Rebellion they forgot that I was in the room until the heart monitor started to beep because my heart rate started to go up. The noise of the monitor made them all jump out of their skins. They realized that my heart rate was getting higher they stopped talking about me being a spy for them and focused on getting me something to eat. When they finally brought me some food it was a water bottle full of blood and a pile of caber tooth meet but the only thing that I finished was the bottle of blood. The meet that I didn’t eat I gave to Shadow, Moonlight, Blaze, and Smoky.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Matt and Emily started talking to me and my doctor when Britney and Daemon left to get back to work. Britney and Daemon had to figure out how to get the two people that got caught by Izzy’s troops back. While Britney and Daemon are trying to find a way to get the two kids out of Izzy’s grip and back to the safety of the rebellion. Matt and Emily were trying to figure out why I couldn’t talk even though I have been awake for more than three hours.

Emily was the one that figured out why I couldn’t talk. She figured out that Izzy’s three guys that attacked me put something in my throat, causing me not to be able to talk. When Emily brought that idea up to Matt and my doctor about the three attackers putting something in my throat they wanted to see if it was true or not.

“Bri you are going to have to open your mouth so we can get a look at your throat, Hun.” Said the doctor.

When the doctor said that I felt my stomach go into my throat.

“Bri you will be okay.” Said Emily.

“Come on Bri you need to let us take a look.” Said  doc.

“Hey, Doc and Matt do you think you could give me a Bri a minute to ourselves please?” asked Emily.

“Sure.” Said Doc. As soon as Doc and Matt stepped out of the room I pulled Emily into my head and she saw everything that the three guys did to me when they raped me. She even saw them stick something down my throat and it looked like a tracking device. When Matt and Doc came back into the room Emily knew why I wasn’t talking. Once Emily put the pieces if the puzzle together she knew that I wasn’t talking because talking would take my attention away from blocking the devices signal.

“Matt, I know what is down Bri’s throat and I know why Bri isn’t talking.” Emily said.

“What? How do you know what is down her throat?” asked Matt and Doc.

“She pulled me in to her head, so I saw everything that her attackers did to her. I saw what they put down her throat, but you aren’t going to like it one bit, Matt.”

“What did those basters put down my litter sisters throat?!” Matt said his teeth.

“Matt, before I tell you what they put down her throat, you have to promise me that you won’t freak out and do something stupid that could bring up Bri’s heart rate.”

“I promise I won’t do anything stupid. How bad can it be that I would go on a rampage?”

“They stuck a tracking device down her throat.”

“What?!” Matt yelled.

“Why isn’t she taking to anyone then?” asked Doc.

“Matt, you need to calm down before you go and do something stupid that you will regret doing later. She isn’t talking because she is blocking the signal, so isn’t talking because talking will make her lose her concentration on blocking the tracking signal from sending her position to Izzy’s troops.” Said Emily

“So she isn’t talking because if she does the tracking device will give off its signal letting Izzy’s troops know exactly where we are located.” Said Matt.

“That’s right.”  
“So how do we get the tracking device out of her throat?” asked Matt.

“There is two ways of getting the device out. The 1st is to have her throw it up. The 2nd is to go down her throat and take it out manually.”

“Which way is the essayist way to get the device out of her throat?”

“The 2nd way would be the essayist on Bri to remove the device.”

“So we go after it manually.” Said Matt.

“Did you guys see which way Bri would like to get the device out of her throat?” Emily asked.

“No, does it matter, she can’t talk anyway? Said Doc.

“But she can write what she wants to say to everybody.” Said Emily.

“So why don’t you ask her so we can get on with this.”

“I would have but I had to calm her down again because she started to react to Matt’s heart rate going up.”

“Oh. . . .” said Doc.

“So her heart rate reacted to mine going up why?” asked Matt.

“She didn’t want to tell anyone about what those guys did to her the night they attacked her.” Said Emily.

“Was she that scared about how anyone would react when she told them?” asked Matt.

“That is only part of why she did want to tell anybody.”

“What is the 2nd part why she didn’t want to tell anybody?”

“Would you want to talk to anybody after you have been attacked by three different guys that violated you?”

“No, I wouldn’t want to talk to anybody about that either.” Said Doc.

“So that is why she reacted to your heart rate when it went up.” Emily said to Matt.

“She was scared of me?” Asked Matt.

“She was scared that you would be mad at her.”

“No, not mad at her, I’m mad at the three guys that did this to her. She couldn’t fight back to stop them, so I know how she feels, and I’m not mad at her really.”

“No, she couldn’t stop them.”

“So how are we taking the device out of her throat?” asked Doc.

“You’ll be taking it out manually.” Said Emily.

“Okay, so why don’t we get started on getting the tracking device out of her throat so she can talk to us instead of using sing language.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Bri, we’ll right here. We won’t go if you don’t want us to.” Said Matt. The look in my eyes must have told Matt and Emily that I didn’t want them to go anywhere, because they made no movement toward the door to leave. The operation to retrieve the tracking device out of my throat took no more than ten minutes. Once they got the device out of my throat I still didn’t want to talk because then I would lose my concentration that was blocking the tracking device from sending its signal to Izzy’s troops that would have told them where to find the rebellion base and me in less than a few minutes. I wasn’t going to talk to anybody until someone smashed the device to a million pieces. That way I knew it wasn’t going to send out a signal. As soon as Doc got the device out of my throat Matt took the device and stepped on it which smashed it to a million tiny little pieces.

“So now that is taken care of do you have anything to tell us about what the Blue coats are planning against us?” asked Queen Azure. When Queen Azure asked that question everyone in the room jumped out of their skins, but I think everyone was in shock because the queen’s guards didn’t say anything to them about the queen being in the room. The queen’s guards are usually yelling at people when they don’t notice that she has entered the room, but this time they didn’t even say a word, they just had a look of disgust on their faces. Their looks of disgust also transformed to the look of Shock on the kings face. When no one spoke up the queen asked her question again.

“Bri, do you have anything to tell us about what Izzy is planning to do?”

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

“Bri, Bri? Brianna can you hear me?” asked Emily.

The only thing I could do was node my head yes. I still hadn’t found my voice enough to answer Emily or Queen Azure. The only thing I knew was that I was really starting to feel light headed.

“Bri, Bri, you need to calm your heart rate.” Was the only thing I heard someone say, but I couldn’t tell who it was until King Robin walked up into my field of vision.

“Bri, Bri are you okay? King Robin asked.

All I could do was node my head no. I still hadn’t found my voice.

“What’s wrong? King Robin asked really concerned but his face looked mad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The look of confusion came across King Robin’s face.

“Bri, Bri?” said King Robin. Then everything went black again, but this time when everything went black I felt a cold hand on my head. When I finally came to I heard two people arguing. One of the two people sounded like Matt and the other sounded like King Robin.

“What do you mean you don’t know why your sister’s temperature spiked so high that she passed out?” said King Robin

“Sir, the only time Bri’s temperature spikes that high is when she is fighting her wolf for control.” Said Matt.

“Why would she be fighting her wolf for control in the first place, Matt?”

“Because when we took the tracking device out of her throat, she was no longer her in the safety of the medic bay of the base she was back in the alley where she got attacked by the three guys again sir.”

“So she saw the device and her brain pulled her into a flashback of the attack; is that what you’re telling me?”

“Yes, that what I’m saying.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question about why her temperature spiked so high?”

“It spiked so she wouldn’t phase on us, but in her mind she was phased to kill her attackers.”

“So she was fighting her wolf so she wouldn’t hurt us?”

“Bri physically knew she was safe in the medic bay but mentally she was back in the ally.”

“Oh. . . . .”

“Bri your awake.” Said Queen Azure.

“Wh. . . Wha. . . . what. . . ha. . . ha. . . happened?” I asked.

“You passed out from a high temperature.” Said King Robin.

“So what happened to Rose?”

“She is okay. She actually wants to talk to you.”

“She does?”

“She is sitting outside the medic bay waiting for you to wake up fully. She was also waiting for you to be able to talk.”

“Oh. . . why don’t you bring her in then?”

“We were about to do that right now.”

“Hey, Bri; how are you feeling?” asked Rose.

“I’m feeling a little better. My head and my back still hurt though, but not as badly as they did a while ago.”

“Other than that you feel fine?”

“Yes, other that my head and back still hurting I’m fine.”

“I just wanted to thank you for saving me from those guys the other night.”

“Don’t mention it, Rose. You would have done the same thing for me. So. . .”

“But still thank you. You and Emily are the only ones that would save me from those guys in the first place.”

“. . . . . . .”

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Your welcome Rose. I have one question for you though Rose.”

“Sure ask away.” Said Rose.

“What made you run so fast?” I asked Rose.

“What you told me ‘run don’t look back and don’t stop running until you run into someone you know like Matt or Emily.’”

“Oh. . . so you ran as fast as you could until you ran into Matt?”

“Yes.”

“How far did you have to run until you ran into Matt?”

“About half way to the base.”

“You must have been tired after you ran into Matt.”

“No, not really; I was more worried about you than anything.”

“Well, if you wouldn’t have run into Matt and told him what happened I would still be in that alley. So I guess there were heroics on both of our parts.”

“Yeah, I guess there were heroics on both your and my parts. I guess without one hero there wouldn’t be another hero.” Said Rose.

“That is very true. Without on hero there wouldn’t be two heroes. So we were each other’s heroes that night.”

“Yes, we were each other’s knight in shining armor.”

“Now that you two have gotten that all cleared up; are you Bri now going to tell us about what the Blue coats are planning?” asked Queen Azure.

“Ummm. . .  sure but she isn’t planning much.” I said.

“Well, then what is her attack plan?”

“Izzy’s plan right now is fixing the armory so she can get some more weapons that she thinks could win the war with. Until then she is going to do everything she can do to get my head on a silver plate.”

“What do you mean by everything she can do?”                                                                  

“Izzy is going to do everything in her will power to get my head on a plate and serve it to Artemis.”

“What is Izzy’s plan then?”

“Her plan is chaos.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that she is going to throw everything she has our way. That may not be much but she isn’t going to stop until she runs out of soldiers or we go down first.”

“Oh, so I’m guessing that we should have all of our soldiers on high alert for this first week that you are on base; is that right?”

“Yes, ma’am that sounds about right.”

“Okay, well then we’ll get right on that and let you get some rest.”

“Sounds good to me, but I have one question.”

“Go ahead and ask it then.”

“When can I go hunting?”

“You can go hunting as soon as Doc clears you to start school.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now all you have to do is focus on getting better.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 When the Queen left Doc kicked everybody out so I could get some rest. The next day Emily was talking to Doc about letting me get up and walk around the medic bay.

“That wouldn’t be such a good idea since my back wasn’t healed yet.” Said Doc.

“But Doc Bri will never heal if you keep her sitting down.” Said Emily.

“Yes, she will, Emily; I think I know my patient enough to heal them.”

“No you don’t know anything about Bri and the way she heals! You think you do but you don’t!”

“Emily, I know that if you push injuries that aren’t healed yet you could end up hurting the patient even more. So why don’t you let me be the doctor and you go back to being the student.”

“What is up with all the yelling in here?” I asked.

“Oh, Sorry Bri if we woke you, but your friend here thinks that you’ll heal faster if you get up and walk around the medic bay for a little while.” Said Doc.

“Emily’s right about me healing faster if I get up and walk around for a little bit.”

“How will walking around help you heal faster?”

“I don’t know how it helps me heal faster, but it does and I won’t be walking that far just from my bed to the end of the medic bay.”

“How does that help you heal Bri? Asked Doc.

“Any kind of moving around helps her heal faster, Doc.” Said Azure.

“Ma’am I didn’t hear you come in. may I ask a question of how do you know that moving around will heal Bri faster instead of making her worse?”

“It seems like you aren’t the only one having trouble hearing me come in. I know that moving will make Bri better and not worse because I have seen her way of healing first hand. She healed in two or three days when she moved around and did a very light workout compared to the two or three weeks when she doesn’t move or workout.”

“Oh so she doesn’t start right back up to her full workout routine until she knows that she is 100% back to normal?”

“Yes, that is very right Doc. See some movement can be good for some people. How a person heals depends on their personality and the way they feel comfortable with healing themselves. Some people have to move like Bri to even start their healing system and some people need rest to heal.”

“So is there anyone else like Bri?”

“Yes, her whole pack is like Bri.”

“How many people are in her pack?  I mean I don’t think that it could be any bigger than Daemon’s pack. I mean his pack has about 400 people in it.”

“I think Bri’s pack is about 200 people more than Daemon’s pack and it’s still growing”

“Dame that’s a huge pack. How is it still growing?”

“I’ll tell you but not in here. I’ll talk to you out in the hallway while Bri walks from her bed to the end of the medic bay.”

“Okay but someone has to be at her side while she is walking until she can get out of bed on her own.”

“That’s fine because I doubt that Emily will leave her side while we’re gone.” Queen Azure said to Emily.

“No I won’t” said Emily.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Queen Azure and Doc went out in the hallway to talk King Robin and Daemon walked into the medic bay talking about something to do with me having the biggest pack on record right now.

“I can’t believe that Bri has a pack of 600 and that it’s still growing.” Said Daemon.

“I know right. How do you know that she is the chosen one though?” Asked King Robin.

“Well, she is showing some of the same things that I was when I found out that I was the chosen one.”

“And what might that be? Daemon, you here with us?”

“Yeah, sorry I’m being pulled into one of the originals meetings.”

“What is it about this time?”

“Something to do with Bri and that they might be able to pull her into the meeting.”

“Daemon, Daemon?” while King Robin and Daemon were talking about me Emily was trying to make sure that I wasn’t going to fall because I was having a hard time walking. I was having a hard time walking because I was hearing some sort of buzzing in my ears. It sounded like there was a bee in my ear.

“Bri, you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay head just hurts like hell again.”

“Oh, well then let’s get you back to your bed so you can sit down and rest some more.”

“Okay sounds good to me.” But that didn’t end up happening because we got about two beds down from my bed when I froze and couldn’t move a muscle at all. That’s when I realized that I was spinning and so was everything around me. When I tried to force everything to stop spinning it just got worse, but while I was spinning I could make out the details of another room that looked like it was taken right out of a fairy tale. All I could see while I was spinning was the colors gold and red. Once I thought I stopped spinning I saw Daemon and he looked really confused.

“Why is everything spinning, Daemon?” I asked Daemon.

“Because you just got pulled into a counsel meeting.” Said Daemon.

“I got pulled into what?”

“Let me guess this is your first time being pulled into a counsel meeting?”

“Yeah, but this isn’t my first meeting though, but the one I was in I don’t think that anyone noticed that I was there but. . .”

“But what?” Someone I didn’t know asked.

“But I could only hear what was being said at that meeting because. . . .”

“Because what, Bri?” asked Daemon.

“Because I couldn’t see who was saying any of the stuff because I didn’t know any of them.”

“Oh, but you could hear what was being said, right?”

“Yes, Daemon; the only people I could see in the meeting were you and my parents.”

“So have you put the puzzle pieces together about your parents and me yet?” asked Daemon.

“If you’re talking about my mom and dad being the king and queen then yes I have. But I still can’t figure out why did they use the chosen one to help them all those years ago?” I said.

“They used me to see if you were the next chosen one yourself.”

“I don’t understand how you would have been able to tell if I was the chosen one or not.”

“I could tell from the time you were born but it became more noticeable as you got older.”

“How?”

“The night you went after me and the other four guys because we ‘killed’ your parents your eyes flashed that fiery silver color that mine do when I’m in alpha mode.”

“Oh, so when I was protecting my family my eyes flashed fiery silver?”

“Yes, but that wasn’t the only thing that you did. You also yourself from killing me; but when you got to me you looked like you had just seen a ghost. You were so white that I thought that you were going to take off in the opposite direction, but you just came right up to me like I was your brother or something.”

“I don’t remember that part at all.”

“I know you wouldn’t because you were still blacked out so the only thing you remember is phasing because my pack came to see if I was okay and you didn’t know it was my pack so you thought that they were going to hurt me and so you freaked out and in the probes you caught me across the face.”

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry Bri you were just protesting your family like you said.”

“So you knew I was the chosen one because of my eyes.”

“Yep, and that your eyes to this day flash that fiery silver color.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.”

“So where are we anyway?” I asked.

“We are in the place where the originals have their counsel meetings.”

“That would explain all the people I don’t know.”

“Yep.” Said daemon.

“So how are we here?”

“We are only here in our minds but out bodies are still back in the medical bay on the rebellion base.”

“So how did we get here?”

“The counsel pulled us into the meeting. You are still fighting the urge to spin in circles aren’t you?”

“Yeah, how do you know that?”

“Your eyes are flashing that fiery silver color.”

“Oh, my eye color is that normally.”

“So your eyes are only silver when your hiding your eyes from anybody?”

“Yes.”

“So why are you hiding your eyes from us anyway?”

“I guess it’s a force of habit from living with humans for most of my life."

“Well you need to stop it. You’re still fighting the urge to spin in circles.”

“No.” I lied to Daemon.

“That’s a lie and I know it because your eyes are flashing that fiery silver as we speak.”

“Oh?”

“So are you fighting the urge to spin or not Bri?” asked one of the councel members.

“Yes, I’m fighting the urge to spin. Why does that matter right now?”

“Because that spinning sensation should have gone away as soon as your feet hit the ground in our meeting.” Said the same councel member as before.

“So what does it mean when it hasn’t gone away?”

“It means that you are fighting something and you don’t want us to see what it is.”

“What?”

“He said that you’re spinning in your head because you’re hiding something from them.” Said The Queen Elena.

“Oh, but I’m not hiding anything form you guys though.” I said.

“I know that but there is something you are fighting right now and that is the urge to come over and punch me and your father for jot telling you that you are a royal.”

“No, I don’t want to hit you or dad at all.”

“Then what’s bugging you, Bri?”

“I have this loud buzzing in my ears.”

“How long have you had the buzzing in your ears, Bri?” asked my dad.

“Since before I got pulled into this counsel meeting. Why?” I said.

“The buzzing start before or after Daemon walked into the room?”

“Before. Why?”

“How bad was the buzzing?”

“It got to the point that I couldn’t hear anything anybody was saying. Why?

“That isn’t normal to hear buzzing before you get pulled into one of these meetings.”

“So what does it mean then?”

“It means that either you got another abilty or you went through another phase and didn’t know it.”

“I do know that about the time my ears started to buzz Aragon and Erick started to fight.”

“That is why you head is still spinning and your ears are buzzing.”

“Why?”

“Because you were trying to break up Aragon and Erick and you were in alpha mode when the counsel pulled you into this meeting today.”

“So why did that make my head spin and my ears buzz?”

“It made your head spin and your ears buzz because you were fighting your pack for control.”

“What?”

“It means that you were fighting something when you were pulled into the meeting.” My dad said.

“Oh, but why would it only affect my head and my hearing and nothing else?

“We don’t know it’s different for everybody when they get pulled into a meeting for the first time.”

“Oh, that makes since.”

“So, when did you figure out that your mom and I were the high king and queen, like in Narnia?”

“Around the time that I started at the military school; the day you showed up at the medic bay there because I was injured. I woke up for a brief second and saw you and mom talking to Matt.”

“That wasn’t at the military school, Bri.”

“I thought it was?”

“I don’t know if it was but let’s not argue about something so small.”

“I wasn’t arguing with anybody.”

“I know you weren’t but I do kind of know you and you like to argue with anyone about anything.”

“That is true. I do like to argue with anybody if I know that I’ll win the argument.”

“Well, that is why I’m stopping the argument before it starts.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“So you haven’t known for very long that we were your parents?”

“Yep.”

“So what gave us way?” my mom asked.

“The way you guys would look at me when you walked into the room.”

“Oh, how would we look at you?”

“Like parents looking at a dyeing child.”

“Oh, so it was really obvious then?”

 “Not unless you were looking really hard at your faces and trying to peel off your guy’s masks.”

            **Back in the medic bay.**

“Emily see if you can get Bri back to her bed and if can’t sit her down in that bed you are in front of.” Said Matt.

“What is going on? Why did Daemon and Bri, Queen Azure, and King Robin all freeze like they are statues, Matt?” asked Britney.

“They all got pulled into an original’s counsel meeting.” Said Matt.

“Why?”

“How would I know I’m not there now am!?”

“No, so why are we sitting then all down?”

“Because when they do finally come out of the meeting they are going to lose their balance and fall backwards, so if we stick them in front of medic beds they’ll fall on to the beds instead of the floor.”

“Oh, okay that makes so much sense.” Said Britney.

**Back in the counsel meeting**

“So why did all of us get pulled in to this meeting?” I asked.

“You all got puled in because we need to know how are we going to train Bri, to control her powers?” said my one of the counsel members.

“What powers Bri has she has control over them.” Said my dad.

“were aren’t talking about the powers that you guys know about, we are talking about the powers that only Damon and her pack only know about.”

“Oh?” my mom said.

“How do you guys know about those powers?” I asked the counsel members.

“We know about them because we have been keeping an eye on you for the last couple of years.” The counsel members responded.

“Can I ask why?”

“To make sure nothing like the night your parents died happened again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember killing six other people that night along with the four that were on Izzy’s side?”

“No, ma’am, I don’t remember killing anybody other than the four people that tried to really kill my family.”

“So you wouldn’t remember how much power you got from protecting your family?”

“No, ma’am. Wait are you talking about the part that caused my eyes to flash bright blue that night?”

“Yes, that is exactly what we are talking about.”

“Then yeah I remember some of that, but not much of anything else.”

“What do you remember from that part of the night?” asked my mom.

“I remember me killing the four guys that were on Izzy’s side and then running though the woods until I got to a cave with writing on the walls and going to the back wall of the cave and being able to read everything on it, and placing my hand on the wall, and it flashing the same bright blue as my eyes and after the flash of bright blue light the back of the cave went up like a garage door would and I meat a Dragon that told me that I was the one he had been waiting so long for. He said that many have tried to open his gate but none of them were able to open it until you my child. And the dragon saying that I was the only one of my kind and that he was going to hide me from anyone being able to see me or my real eyes because my eyes would give away what I am. So my eyes we from bright blue to the silver so no one but the dragon could truly see what I was.”

“So what would that be Bri?” asked my mom.

“I can’t tell you that ma’am.” I said.

“What why not?”

“Because that needs to stay between me and the Dragon.”

“Didn’t the Dragon tell you what you are, Bri?”

“Yes, he did, but I can’t tell any of you what that is.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a need to know bases.” Said one of the counsel members.

“But why aren’t we on that need to know bases?”

“Because you just aren’t, Bri is the only one who has been able to open the Dragon’s gate since the humans came to our planet.”

“That was over 40 million years ago.”

“Yes we know this, but your daughter maybe the last of her kind for a while.”

“What does that mean?”

           “Draco Bellator, or as you know it as dragon warrior, was the first thing that the humans wiped out when they arrived at our planet 40 million years ago.”

“Wait a minute you’re telling me that Bri is a Dragon warrior?” said Elena.

“I thought that they were still around.” Said Raphael.

“The Dragon warriors way of life is still around today, but the dragon warriors that you see today aren’t original Dragon warrior’s, they are only trained in the way of the dragon warrior, but Bri is an original dragon warrior. She is the only one to be born a dragon warrior not trained.” Said Daemon.

“What how do you know so much about the Dragon warriors?” asked Elana.

“Because I’m one of those people trained as a dragon warrior.”

“Oh.”

“So back to what we were talking about. Anybody have any ideas on how to keep Bri’s power under control?”

“Why don’t we let her come up with how to control her powers.” Said Daemon.

“We can’t do that.”

“What is wrong with Bri’s eyes there bright blue?” asked Elana.

“I don’t know. How long have they been bright blue?”

“Since she got done telling us about the dragon cave. Why?”

“Oh shit that isn’t good.” Said Daemon.

While the counsel was talking to my parents I got pulled into the dragon cave.

“ Bri you need to get control of yourself.” Said the deep loud voice of the Dragon master.

“What happened, where am I? I was just with the original counsel and my parents and now I’m in your cave, sir?” I asked the Dragon master.

“I pulled you in here to talk to you about how you are going to keep your power under control without having too much control over them.”

“My powers are like my wolf form, sir.”

            “I know this Bri, but you don’t have any control over your powers at all.”            “What are you talking about, sir? I have enough control over my powers.”            “You may think that, but what you don’t know is that the Buzzing in your ears and your head spinning weren’t from being pulled into the counsel meeting or Aragon and Erick fighting each other.”            “Then what was it from?” I asked “If you would let me finish talking than you I would be able to tell you what it’s from.”    “Sorry, sir.”“It’s from you triggering another stage as a dragon warrior. The stage that you triggered is rarely triggered by anyone your age. The stage that you triggered when you protected your friend Rose from all three of Izzy’s troops when they attacked you, when you protected Rose from Izzy’s goons you were willing to give your life for her and all the Dragon warriors by your age were still thinking of themselves and no one else unlike you. You put everyone else in front of yourself. Why is that?”“I don’t know I just have since I was a little kid. I guess I put everyone first myself last because I’m very protective of everybody.” “I know this but do you know why you are so protective of everybody.”“No I don’t. Why am I so protective?”  
            “1st you phased out of protection and 2nd you had to teach yourself how to survive on your own because you didn’t have anyone to teach you how to control your wolf form.”“Oh that explains everything about me being so protective of everyone that in on the rebellion’s side.”“One more thing Bri you need to slow your training down because you’re pushing yourself to hard and too fast for someone your age.”“I can’t slow down because if I slow down I won’t learn anything at all.”“Okay, then you need to tell the counsel that you are going to control your powers through training with me.”“Okay will due.”  With that I was sent back into the counsel’s meeting.“Bri, are you okay?” asked Daemon.“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” I said.“Because you haven’t been answering us for about 20 minutes.”“Oh sorry about that.”“So what did the dragon master have to say?”“He said that I would be controlling my powers through training with him.”“That is fine with us, but is that okay with you Bri?” “I wouldn’t train with anybody else but the dragon master.”“Okay so I guess that ends our meeting for today.”One by one my mom, dad and Deamon all left but I didn’t.  When they had all came out and I didn’t Matt started to freak out on them asking why I hadn’t come yet?“It’s going to take her a little longer because this was her first time being pulled into a meeting, so you need to calm down, Matt.” Damon said.“But. . . . . . . . . .”“Hey she’s back.” Emily said.“Hey why is Matt freaking out now?” I asked Emily.“He was freaking out over you taking so long to get out of the meeting.”“Oh, I’m guessing he didn’t know that it was my first meeting with the originals where I got pulled in.”“Yep, he didn’t know that until your mom said something to him about it.”“Wait a minute how long did you know that Elena was my mom?”“I’ve only knew about 30 minutes before you did.”“Oh, so I was really slow at putting the puzzle together this time I guess.”“Not much slower though.”“So I was the last one to know that the high king and queen werw my parents out of everybody.”“Yeah, you were the last person to know.”“So then I’m the slowest person in here.”“Well most of that was because you had a lot on your mind and that you never saw your parents in royal clothing either, Bri. You only saw them in normal clothing, not the fancy stuff they are wearing today.”“That is true. I never saw them in royal clothing; I didn’t know that they owned royal clothing either”“So it wasn’t your flat that it took you a bit longer to put the puzzle together, you just didn’t have all the puzzle pieces to the puzzle like the rest of us did.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26** “So when can I get the hell out of this place Doc?” I asked Doc.“As soon as are healed a little more Bri.” said Doc“Okay, so in a few days?”“Yes, in a few days.”“Okay, now that you got that out of the way, do you mind if my husband and I talk to our daughter?” asked my mom.“Sure ma’am. Come on everybody out.” Said Emily. “Thank you guys.” Said my mom.Everybody started to leave and Emily turned and looked at me in a way that said I love you. When in saw the look on Emily’s face I wanted to run over to her and kiss her, but I held myself back from doing that right now in front of everyone. There was a right time and place for my reaction but that time and place wasn’t here and now.“Bri, Bri are you here or off in Bri land? Asked my dad.“I’m here now, so why did you two want to talk to me alone?”“Well. . . . . Ummm . . . . . ummm” said my dad.“We wanted to know if you knew why we had to fake our own death?” asked my mom.“Yes, I know why you two faked your own death. You faked your death to keep your enemies from finding out I was the chosen one.” I said.“That is only one of the reasons why we faked our death.”“Then what are the other reasons?”

“To keep the ways of the rebellion going so our enemies wouldn’t figure them out for themselves.”

“Okay I kind of already knew that mom.”

“Oh then I guess we can go back to work then and leave you to get some rest. You have to be tired from being pulled into that counsel meeting today.”

“I am but I have something to tell you two.”

“What do you have to tell us?” said dad.

“It’s something about the night I protected Rose from Izzy’s guys.”

“Oh are you sure you want to talk about that now?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“I actually got a really good look at all three of the guys.”

“Oh, so why didn’t you say anything about that earlier?”

“Because two of the three men walked into the medic bay when you both walked in.”

“What?!” both my mom and dad said.

“Two of the guys that attacked me are your guards, sir.” I said.

“What?!!!!” screamed my father.

When my dad screamed it made me and my mom both jump because my dad doesn’t scream very often, my mom is the one who does all of the screaming. After my dad yelled his heart rate went through the roof and I sank further into my bed thinking he was mad at me.

“Honey, you need to calm down right now.” My mom said.

“Why?!” dad said.

“Because you are scaring Bri and you’re scaring me.”

My dad looked over to me and saw the look of terror on my face and he immediately                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                calmed down and said “It’s going to be okay Bri because I’m going to take care of those two guys for you.”

“Bri are you Okay?” my mom asked.

All I could answer was node my head, yes because I was terrified of my dad. Because I thought that he was mad at me and not his guards out in the hallway.

“Honey, you need to talk to Bri.” my mom said to my dad.

“Why?” my dad said.

“Because she thinks that you’re mad at her for not telling us about our guards being on Izzy’s side and for not telling us that they are two of the guys that did this do her.”

“Oh.”

“Just go and talk to her would you.”

“Okay, I’ll go talk to her right now.”

“While you are doing that I’m going to tell Matt about the guards.”

“Have fun with that hun.”

And with that being the end of their conversation my mom left the room to go talk to Matt. When my mom walked out of the room my dad’s expression changed to a sad and sorry look.

“Bri?” my dad said.

“Yes.” I answered weakly.

“You know that I could never get mad at you for what those dumb asses did to you?”

“Yes I know.”

“Well just know that your brother and I are going to take care of those two guards for what they did to you, Rose and Emily, and for being on Izzy’s side.”

“No, don’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because that is what Artemis wants you to do.”

“What?”

“She wants you to kill the two guards so she can strike at you when you at your weakest.”

“What does that mean, Bri?”

“It means that Artemis knows about you knowing about her dad. Remember she took care of me for a little while when you and mom faked your death.”

“I know that Bri, but what do you mean she will strike when I’m at my weakest?”  
“Everybody who knows everything about you knows that if you smell the smallest amount of blood you chase after it and kill whatever it is, so if you kill your two guards you will be momentarily at your weakest because your focus will be on the blood in front of you and not on your surroundings around you.”

“Oh, and how does Artemis know this, Bri?”

“She got into my head the first night I was back at the military school. She wasn’t in my head very long when I shut her out, but she was in my head long enough to get some information on you. Sorry dad.”

“Not your fault hun, you were just coming back from living in hell so I can understand how Artemis got into your head. So what are we going to do with the two guards that attacked you then?”

“Nothing yet, let them think that they are getting away with it and maybe let them think that the information they are getting is real info, so tell them fake info so when they report back the info to Artemis she really wont have any idea of what we will be doing, and we could catch her in an ambush.”

“That is a really good idea, but what did you mean by not yet?”

“I want to be the one who kills those two guards who attacked me and I’m going to find the 3rd one who attacked me and kill him too.”

“Bri, revenge is the wrong path to go down. You know if you go down that path you may not came back the same person.”

“I know that and I’m willing to take that risk.”

“You sure about that Bri?”

“Yes, I am very sure. I’m not getting revenge on the three guys that attacked me; I’m taking three of Artemis’ best guys away from her, which will make her weaker because these three guys are the best spies that Artemis has. I go and take them out and that puts her in the dark and she hates to be in the dark when it comes to our plans.”

“How do you know all of this, Bri?”

“Just like she can get into other people’s heads and fish around for information that she would use, I can do the same thing but I can be in someone’s head without them even knowing that I’m in their head.”

“Oh that is really cool. How do you know everything that Izzy and Artemis are going to do?”

“I can see the future based on what a person’s mind is set on like Alice from Twilight but with a twist to it. Alice in twilight sees her visions as a third party but mine are from the 1st person part. I see what is being done through the eyes of the person that is doing whatever is being done.”

“Wow when did you get that ability?”

“I’ve all ways had that ability since I was a little kid.”

“How many powers is that now kiddo?”

“Too many to count, I stopped counting after 20.”

“Wow!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After my father was done talking to me my mom and brother walked in and the look on Matt’s face said it all. The look on Matt’s face said “why the fuck can’t we kill those two guys now!?”

“Hey, Matt.” I said.

Matt just gave me the death look as he said nothing.

“Okay, I know that you are mad at me, but I need to be the one who takes care of them. For now we need to let them think that they are getting away with what they did.”

“I know your whole plan, Bri. Mom and I both heard it through the door.” said Matt.

“What does that mean, Matt?”

“That while you were telling dad your plan he sent it to us so you wouldn’t have to repeat it to us. Why do you have to be the one to take care of them?”

“Because not only did they go after me; they went after my pack, so it is my responsibility to take care of them.”

“Wait a minute, Rose is in your pack; since when?” asked my mom.

“Since the time she showed up at the military school.” I said

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about Rose being in your pack until today?”

“No one’s asked me if she was in my pack or not.”

“you could have told us that she was in your pack.”

“Why would I tell you that someone else joined my pack if you guys didn’t ask about my pack.”

“okay, that’s enough visiting for today.” Said Doc.

“we aren’t done talking to her.” my mother said.

“You can continue your conversation tomorrow, ma’am after Bri has gotten some duly needed rest.”

“But we need to finish our conversation today!”

“Well, Bri needs to get some rest after being pulled into that counsel meeting for the first time today. I don’t care if you need to finish your conversation Bri needs to rest now!”

“Fin, we’ll come back tomorrow and finish this conversation then.”

I never thought that I would see my mother get mad at Doc until today. I thought that there was going to be a fist fight between my mother and Doc about me getting some rest. After the day I had I needed some rest, at least Doc got that part right but the one thing that she didn’t tell my mom and dad was that she needed them to leave so she could change my bandages on my back because the blood was starting to sock through my bandages and on to the bed that I was on. If Doc would have told that to my mom and dad and they wouldn’t have left and eventual I would have passed out on them, and then they wouldn’t have been happy with me. After my mom and dad and everyone else that had come in with them left Doc came over to me to see how I was doing and asked “You okay Bri? You looked like you were about ready to get out of your bed and beat the crap out of your family.”

“I was thinking about it until you stepped in and told them it was time to go.” I said.

“Why is that Bri?”

“1st they wouldn’t shut up about: me not telling them about Rose being in my pack. 2nd they wanted to go beat the crap out of my mom and dads’ two guards because they are two of the three guys that did this to me. 3rd they wanted to treat me like I was a little kid and I didn’t know what I was doing or saying to them.”

“They’re just trying to protect you from being in danger, Bri.”

“I know that, but I’m not the one who needed to be protected, they are.”

“Why is that?”

“Artemis knows what to expect from my mom, dad, Matt, Britney, Azure, Robin, and Emily, but she has no idea what to expect from me. Artemis is sitting in the dark when it comes to me. She can’t see what my next move is going to be until after it has happened because I’m all ways one step ahead of her and no one else is. That is why everyone else needs to be protected but not me.”

“Have you told any of them this?”

“I’ve tried but they don’t want to listen to me because they think that I’m just some stupid kid and not a warrior!”

“Hey, you needed to calm down your heart rate, Bri because it’s getting to the point where you are going phase. Right now that would be a very bad idea because you would just make your wounds worse.” Doc said.

“Sorry ma’am I just hate it when they still think I’m still that same 2 1\2 year old who was frightened and scared of her own shadow and who couldn’t defined herself.” I said.

“I know you do, but you need to calm down now and you need to show them that you aren’t that same little girl. You need to show them the real you Bri, the Bri that has saved the rebellion a thousand time in the past couple of months. You need to show them that you were the one on the battle field fighting for us when everybody was too scared to fight. You need to let them see the real you, Bri, not the Bri that they are seeing in front of them right now”

“How can I be that Bri and not let everybody see what I really am, ma’am?”

“Just do what you did before on the battle field. You didn’t care if anybody saw the real you or not. You were just your true self and you were a lot happier then you are now.”  
            “That is true, but. . . .”

“No, buts Bri, you know what you have to do now do it.”

“Even if it goes against the Dragon masters orders?”

“Yes, Bri, the Dragon master is just playing it the safe way because you may be the last of your kind or so he thinks, but his way is just going to get you killed Bri. You need to find your own way of finding your place in this world. Even if that means you end up on the wrong side of this war, you need to find your place by yourself like you have for everything else. You figured out how to run a pack by yourself, how to be an alpha by yourself and you figured out how to control your wolf form by yourself, so I think that you can figure out your place in this world without any ones help. Am I right?” Doc said.

“Yes, ma’am you are most definitely right about me being able to do anything on my own, but what about the things I need help with, ma’am?” I said.

“You’re a smart girl figure it out yourself. I know you can and will. But right now you need to focus on healing and getting better.”

“Sounds good to me, Doc.”

“Since we are talking about you healing I have to change your bandages on your back you’ve started to go through them.”

“Oh yeah, why don’t we do that then.”

“This is going to hurt a lot because your wounds have started to heal and the new skin that is starting to grow back has attached to the bandages.” Doc said.

“Lets just get this over and done with.”

“On three I’ll pull the bandages off your back.”

“Okay.”

“One, two . . . . . . . three.”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I told you it was going to hurt.”

“I know you did but dame I wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much.” I said.

“That isn’t the worst part.”

“What else do you have to do?”

“I still have to clean your wounds with this. Doc said as she held up a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

“You got to be fucking kidding me right?”

“Nope, no one’s cleaned your wounds yet, so I have too to make sure they don’t get infected and to make sure all of the metal pieces from there whips are all out of your back.”

“Fuck this is going to be like 40 times worse than you taking the bandages isn’t it?”

“Yes it is, so are you ready?”

“I guess.” I said as I bit my pillow so I wouldn’t scream.  
            “Then here we go.”

As soon as Doc started to poor the cleaning stuff on my back I wanted to kill her, but I knew I couldn’t because she was right it needed to be done. About two minutes into Doc cleaning my back I had to fight the urge to pass out because of the pain.

“Bri, you okay?” Doc finally asked about half an hour later.

“What do you think?” I asked through clinched teeth.

“well your backs clean but I have some more bad news for you, Bri.”

“What is it now?”

“Your back still has some of the meatal pieces in your wounds and we have to take them out and then clean your back again.”

“You got to be fucking kidding me!”

“No, this is going to hurt a lot more than the alcohol on your back.”

“You think dumb ass!” I said.

“Wow, Bri you didn’t even feel me take out this first piece of metal.” Said Doc as she showed me the first piece of meatal from my back.

“What the fuck why is there a piece of metal that big in my back?” I asked Doc as she was holding a piece of meatal about two inches long.

“I don’t know, but I do know that as soon as we picked it out of your back you started to heal.”

“Cool and that means what for me!?”

“It means that the pieces of metal in your back are causing you not to heal as quickly as you should be healing by now, Bri.”

“Oh, goody that makes everything better doesn’t it, Doc?”

“No it makes things worse for you, Bri.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because your body is starting to heal it’s self around the metal shards in your back. Meaning that we have to reopen your wounds that have healed.” Said Doc

“Really, really how much worse is this day going to get?” I said.

“Your day is going to get much worse because the wounds that have healed around the metal are the ones that were cleaned on your first day in the medic bay.”

“So the ones that you have to reopen are the wounds that are under everything on my back, is that what you’re telling me?”

“Yes.”

“Really can anything else go wrong today?”

“For you no, but for everyone else yes.”

“Lovey, do I have any other choice about the metal in my back?”

“Nope, we have to get it out or you won’t get any better.”

“Then let’s get this over and done with.”

“You ready Bri?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Okay let’s start with the closer ones first and then go for the deeper ones.”

“Fine by me Doc.”

Doc got three of the smaller pieces out of my back before I passed out from the pain. When I woke up three to four hours later Doc had gotten all of the metal out of my back and was cleaning up after the operation. When Doc saw that I was awake she walked over to me and gave me something to drink and told me to lie still when my back wouldn’t hurt as much.

“Did you get all of the metal out of my back, Doc?” I asked in between the swallows of blood Doc brought me.

“Yes I did. Everything went a lot smother when you passed out, because you weren’t fighting us anymore.”

“Oh, so how many pieces were in my back?”

“Enough to make me cringe at the thought of having that much metal in my back.”

“Oh, so how many pieces was there?”

“About 20 to 30 pieces, so you had like a piece of metal in about every wound in your back, Bri.”

“What that’s impossible. Isn’t it ma’am?”

“No, it’s possible just ask your brother who has protected you from everything he can.”

“Oh, so how long was I out?”

“About 3-4 hours.”

“How much faster am I going to heal, Doc?” I said.

“You will be able to go hunting as early as tomorrow, hun.” Doc answered.

“Okay, that sounds good, but is it possible I could go hunting tonight?”

“If you really need to leave to night then yeah, but I would prefer you waited until tomorrow morning.”

“I don’t know if I can hold back my hunting instincts back any longer, Doc.”

“How long have you been fighting your instincts, Bri?”

“Just about as long as I’ve been in the medical bay, ma’am.”

“So you’ve been fighting your instincts for about 2-3 days?”  
            “Yes, ma’am.”

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

“I tried, but everybody wouldn’t leave me alone long enough to talk to you, ma’am.”

“I hate it when a family doesn’t let the wounded person rest.”

“It got really annoying that my family wouldn’t let me rest.”

“That is why the medic bay has visiting hours for the wounded’s family. So the family can’t over stay their welcome like your family did yesterday. They pushed you too far and you wanted to attack them just to make them leave, so you could get some rest.”

“That’s nice but can’t the king and queen stay as long as they want to?” I asked Doc.

“normally they can but yesterday I cut it short on them because you needed the rest and I needed to change your bandages; and I don’t think you would’ve wanted them to be around for that. Now did you?” said Doc.

“No. because I know that my mom and brother would have been freaking out the whole time, making it hell for me and a hell of a lot harder for you to get the metal out of my back.”

“That is true, but from now on the visiting hours goes for everybody including the king and queen.”

“so to get back on topic to me going hunting. Would I be able to go hunting tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow to go? That way I can. . . ”

“You can go tonight and I don’t want you to came back until you’re 100% healed is that clear, Bri?”

“Yes, Ma’am, what about my mom and dad coming back later tomorrow?”

“I’ll take care of them for you, but you can’t avoid your parents forever. You are going to have to face your parents one day. You do know that right?”

“Yes I know and I will when I’m ready to face them head on.”

“When are you ever going to be ready to face your parents head on, Bri? you are always running away from the problem instead of facing it like you should be doing.”

“I don’t know but I do know that I’m done running from everything I run into as of today.”

That’s good, but when do you plan on facing your parents as you and not as that little girl that they see you as?”

“Soon and when I do face them it’s going to be as me, and not as the little kid they see me as.”

“Good, now that we got that cleared up I’m going to call Damon and tell him that you are going hunting to night and won’t be back for a few days.”

“Okay, so why do you have to tell Damon that I’m going hunting?”

“So you don’t get locked out if we have to lock down the base because we got attacked again.”

“Oh, that makes sense. So what did Damon say about me going hunting?”

“He is on his way down here to walk you out to the gate so you can go hunting.”

“Okay, sounds good to me.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

While I waited for Damon to get to the medic bay I changed into the schools uniform, which was a lot more comfortable that the close that I had to where in the medic bay. When Damon showed up at the medic bay I was just putting on my boots. Damon went to talk to Doc and asked “is Bri healed enough to go hunting tonight?”

“No, she isn’t but she can’t fight her instincts any longer than she has been.” Said Doc.

“So you’re just going to let her go hunting even though she isn’t healed enough?”

“I have no chose, sir; she needs to go.”

“But why does she need to go tonight and not in the morning?”

“She won’t make it until the morning.”

“What do you mean she won’t make it until the morning?”

“Look at her eyes and that will tell you everything.”

When Damon looked at my eyes he saw that under the silver color of me hiding my eyes they were as black as space without stars.

“Oh, I see what you mean by that she won’t make it until morning. What are her parents going to say?”

“Fuck what they say! She needs to go hunting and that is the end of it!”

“so who is going to talk to her parents?”

“I will since you are too scared to talk to them or too scared to tell them off!”

“hey, I don’t feel like getting in a fight with the queen or the king over their daughter.” Said Damon.

“You are too scared of them to even tell them that their son is dating your son Draco.”

“How do you know that?”

“Bri told me.”

“ What?!”

“it’s not that hard to figure out that Matt and Draco are dating, sir.”

“But how does Bri know that Matt and Draco are dating?”

“Matt either told her or she figured it out by going through his head. That doesn’t matter right now. What does matter is getting Bri out of here to go hunting.”

“Right that is the important thing right now. Come on Bri lets get you out there so you can go hunting.”

“Thank you.” I said to Damon

Damon walked me to the gate that leads to the outside, so I could go hunting. In order to get to the gate we had to go through mission control and on our way to the gate I overheard one of the special ops commanders talking over the radio to their special ops team out in the field saying “one of our comrades has been captured by Artemis’ guys.”

“What’s going on?” I asked Damon.

“A few of our special ops guys got captured by The blue coats along with two students from two different rebellion groups.” Damon said.

“Oh, have you guys gotten the two kids back yet?”

“No, that’s why we were sending in the ops guys, but they just got themselves caught too.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No not unless you can get four people out of the blue coats hands.”

“I can get all four of the people out of the hands of The Blue Coats.”

“No! Bri I’m giving you an order to not go anywhere near Izzy’s troops. You can only go hunting and then come striate back to the base. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir it is.”

“Good now go hunting.” As Damon said this to me the huge gate was opening.

When I stepped out of the base I had no intention of listening to what Damon had just told me. Well I did and I didn’t at the same time I planned to go hunting after I helped out our four people.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

“Get back behind the wall, Now!!!!!!!!” I yelled at the special ops guys and one of the students.

“What about you and the wounded girl?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions just get behind that wall!!!”

Well I found the special ops team and one of the two kids that had been caught by Izzy’s troops, but when I found them they were trying to figure out how to get their wounded comrade and the other student out of the hands of Izzy’s troops.

“You have your orders from Damon about not helping us.”

“So you don’t want my help getting your comrade out of the hands of the Blue coats then?”

“No, we do but we don’t want you to get into trouble by disobeying an order from Damon.”

“it’s fine because he already knew that I wasn’t going to listen to his order in the first place.”

“so what are we going to do to get our comrade back to base alive and to get our first mission done at the same time?”

“Let me guess thee blue coats got a hold of my laptop that has all of our weapon ideas on it. Right?”

“yeah, our comrade that got captured by the blue coats when she was trying to get the laptop back from them. She was really close to getting out of their camp when she was caught.”

“so you tell me where their camp is and I will take care of the camp and get your team mate and the student back and my laptop back without being seen by one of the blue coats.”

“their camp is about two miles outside of the last wall.”

“so their camp is in the old town, the town that was destroyed by the first section of the rebellion war?”

“yes, that is exactly where they are.”

“okay I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“good luck.”

With that as the end of our conversation between the ops commander and myself, I took off towards the old town. I got about half way to the old town and I went into stealth mode meaning that I phased into a wolf so I could hear everything from the leaves hitting the ground to the blue coats breathing patterns to their stepping patterns, even though I was nowhere close to the blue coats on patrol. In the cold quite night I could hear everything that was being said about the two females captured and that one of them being a special ops and the other being a student no older than 15 years old. I could hear the fourth troops on patrol talking to each other on their radio head sets and them talking about how far Artemis was going to push the ops girl just to get into the laptop they had. The troops kept talking about the ops girl more and more and less about the younger girl, when they mentioned the condition of the ops girl I just about walked up to all four of them and ripped off their heads. They said that the ops girl wasn’t going to make it through the night. As soon as the troops said that I knew it was time to play capture the mouse, them being the mice that needed to be captured. I had been watching their watch patern and it hadn’t changed in over a half an hour I could sneak through their watch guard and they wouldn’t even know someone was past them until the troops sounded the alarm that the prisoners had escaped but why do it the easy way when I could have a little fun with them first.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I knew that Artemis was putting the front line of this war would have no training on how to control their wolf form, so the only thing that I needed to do was spook them enough were their  heart rate would go up just enough were their heart rate would go up just enough that it would cause them to phase uncontrollably and use that as my way in and out with the two prisoners and my laptop and still have time to blow the town to nonexistence, with the blue coats in it or not. I would blow the old town so that none of Izzy’s troops would ever come out this far again. The only thing I was missing from my plan was something for the guards to chase while I’m braking their prisoners free. Then out of nowhere shadow, moonlight, Blaze, and Smoky  came up right next to me and they all nodded their heads at me saying we got you back, let us be the ones the guards chase around so you can take care of everything that needs to be taken care of. After my wolves showed up I put my plan into play. Shadow, and Moonlight had the first two guards phased and chasing them in like three seconds while Blaze and Smoky had the second two guards phased and chasing them in like a second. I knew once Shadow, Moonlight, Blaze and Smoky had the guards distracted I would only have five minutes to get in and out before the guards would figure out that they were just chasing wild wolves this whole time. Once the four guards were out of the way I found my way to the holding cell where Casey was being held but the ops girl could be heard screaming from across the town. (Add detail about ops girl tortured?)That’s when I knew I was going to need Casey’s help with busting the ops girl who was in the middle of being tortured to death for the password for my laptop which she doesn’t know to begin with.

“Casey remember how in training we had to fake a situation to get some of the guards by themselves?” I asked Casey

“Yeah, why what do you have in mind?” Casey asked.

“You making a butt load of noise like you are trying to get out of your cell and I’m going to be hiding up on the celling waiting for the guard to came in and then I take him out  and take the uniform and make myself look and sound like the guard and then walk back into the room that the ops girl is in and. . . . .”

“The ops girl’s name is Eli.”

“What?”

“The ops girl’s name is Eli.”

“Wait like my sisters daughter Eli?”

“Yes, why?”

“Now we really need to get Eli out of there.”

“Why?”

“Because Artemis isn’t torturing her for the password to my laptop she is torturing her to get the location of the rebellion base from her.”

“Oh shit then we better get your plan into place now and hope it works.”

“It will now start making noise.”

“Got it.”

After about two minutes of Casey making noise that sounded like she was trying to escape a guard came into see what she was up to and from their my plan worked, but when I got into the torture room my jaw hit the floor. With the amount of blood on the floor it looked like Artemis had committed a massacre in the 8 foot by 11 foot room.

“What was all that racket from the other prisoner?” asked Artemis.

“She was trying to escape with her hand cuffs. But I took care of it for now that little brat won’t be doing much of anything for a few hours.” I said as the guard.

“Good, have we heard any word from the guards yet?”

“No not yet, but you know how those kids can be distracted by the smallest noise.”

“That is true. So where were we oh now I remember? Eli here was just about to tell us where the rebellion base is.”

“Screw you Bitch!” said Eli to Artemis as she spit a mouth full of blood in Artemis face.

“You’re going to regret doing that little girl Artemis.”

“Who are you calling a little girl, Artemis you’re the shortest one in this room.”

“I may be the shortest person in this room but at least I know these people would come and save me if I ever became a prisoner of the rebellion. Am I right guys?”

“Yes, ma’am you’re right.” Said all eight of the guards in the room.

“So where is your rescue group, Eli?” asked Artemis.

“Right here in this very room you just don’t know it yet.” Said Eli.

The whole reason why Eli started to fight back even harder was because she knew that I was in the room as one of Artemis guards. She knew I was in the room because she could hear my heart beat because I was in protection and hunters mode at the same time, but when Artemis listened to her guards heart beats all she hears was the heartbeat of the guard I was portending to be.

“You’re bluffing Eli no one is coming for you. You are going to die alone and by my hand. What do you think that of that little Eli?”

“I think that you are scared little kid and you don’t know what you are going to do to win a battle you’ve already lost to Bri and the rebellion.”

“You don’t have no idea what you are talking about little girl.” Artemis said through clenched teeth.

“Actually she does Artemis. You just don’t want to face the ever closing truth that you are going to be the one losing this war and any other wars that came your way.” I said as myself.

“Wh.. . what the fuck where did you come from?” Asked Artemis.

“That is none of your concern right now. Your concern is that you haven’t even noticed that all of your troops are down on the ground and won’t be helping you out of this round.”

“I don’t need anybody’s help to beat a kid like you!”

“That is where you are wrong, you’ll need an army to take me out and you will never have that big of an army to fight on your side ever.”

“You’re wrong, Bri I already have that big army.”

“That’s a lode of bull shit and I know it Artemis.”

“Why don’t you shut up, Bri before something bad happens to you”

“You don’t have the guts to do anything to me, and we all know that.”

The look Artemis was giving me told me that she was going to phase and try to kill me. When Artemis finally did phase she had no chance at beating me in a fight because I saw what she was going to do before she did it. I’m always a chees move ahead of Artemis no matter what she does. Artemis hit the ground harder than a ton of bricks.

After Artemis was down for the count I unlocked Eli and asked “Can you walk?”

“No, I can’t walk they broke my legs and they gave me something to stop me from healing.” Eli said.

“Let’s just concentrate on getting you and Casey back to the base and getting my laptop out of their hands.”

“Wait a minute the laptop they were talking about is your laptop and it’s in a secured vault that has a ten digit access code to get into the vault.”

“Ten digits is nothing for me to hack into, so lets get you out here and back to the safety of the base.”

“Then why don’t we go get Casey and get the fuck out of here before more to the blue coat warriors show up.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Said Casey.

“Now that I have my laptop back let’s get out of here.” I said.

Once we got about half a mile from the wall where I left the rest of the special ops guys, we all heard a big BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! The BOOM was from the C4 bomb that I had placed on the gas line tanker that was full to the brim with gas. When Casey and Eli heard the explosion they both could have jumped right out of their skin because it was so load. Hey I got done everything that I needed to do. I got my laptop back, check, I saved Eli and Casey, check, and I blew up the old town so the blue coats would never come anywhere near our base again. Now all I have to do is get Eli and Casey back to the special ops and then get the whole team back to the base.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

“What the fuck were you thinking, Bri? You could have gotten yourself killed going in like that.” Said the special ops leader whose name was Sparta.

“I was thinking that two of our people needed our help and you guys didn’t have the balls to go in and do what was needed to be done to get your comrade Eli and Casey out of the hands of the blue coats before they became warrior bate.” I said.

“Did you just say we didn’t have the balls to go and save two of our guys?”

“Yes, I did and you didn’t have the balls to go and do what I did.”

“Enough from both of you guys. We need to get back to the base before Eli passes out from loss of blood.” Said Casey.

“Come on let’s get you guys back to the base so I can go hunting and heal myself as well.”

            On our way back to the rebellion base Eli passed out in my arms. We got to the base about five minutes after Eli passed out. I gave Eli to her commander so he could bring her into the base so she could get help. I would have brought Eli in but the smell of her blood was starting to make my hunting senses go crazy.  I stayed just long enough to make sure that Eli, Casey and the special ops team had made it into the base.

            When I was sure everybody was safe in the base I took off in the direction of my normal hunting spot around my old house. On my way to my hunting spot I let my wolf take control of my body but not my mind, or I let my Amun’s side take over which ended up being a bad idea because my wolf form caught the scent of blood and just took off in the direction of the smell and I ended up in front of Artemis and her guys from the old town that I blew up just a few momenst ago.

“Well look what the cat dragged in?” said Artemis.

Growling was my only response.

“Looks like our prayers have been heard by some sort of god because they just delivered one of our most hated enemies to us on a silver platter. Boys capture Bri dead or alive.”

Once Artemis said that all of her guys that could attack came after me and only about four of the blue coats that chased me made it back to the blue coats base. All the blue coats that came after me had no chance of beating me in a fight. Once the blue coats retreated to the safety of their base I started off once again and this time I made it to my hunting spot.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

After I went hunting I ended up falling asleep on the foundation of my old house. When I woke up I was on a cot under a tent with the royal insignia on the celling, and there was two female guards standing at the tents opening. Once the guards saw that I was awake, one of them disappeared and came back with my mom. When I first saw the look on my mom’s face I would have said that she looked pissed, but when I really got a look at her exprestion it was confusion.

“What’s wrong mom?” I asked.

“Nothing honey, I’m just trying to figure out how you remember how to get to our old house?” my mom said.

“I never forgot where this place was because I would come here every day to get away from everything at school and all the drama from you guys faking your death.”

“But that still doesn’t answer my question of how you found this place?”

“I found it one day when I ran from everything at school, when I finally stopped running I wasn’t thinking of school I was only thinking of being back her so I could use the training holograms from our old house, and when I snapped out of my thoughts I was standing on the foundation of our house and I found the palm scanner in the same spot that you guys put it when you and dad built the house. In the middle of the house foundation and I just opened it and just started training like I use to with you and dad when I was a little kid.”

“So you just found this place out of instances?”

“Yes ma’am that is exactly how I found this place.”

“Why do you come hunting up here?”

“I don’t know, but I guess its because it feels like home.”

“looks like Bri has been working hard on the training holograms because all the ones we left for her to do while we were in hiding are all done. The date that all the holograms were done was the 14th of May 12 years ago. You would have only been six years old when you finished all of the holograms.” Said my dad.

“That’s not possible because the holograms we left for you to do were the most complicated holograms we had come up with for you. Damon couldn’t even do the holograms so how the fuck were you able to do them in one day?” asked my mom.

“Daemon isn’t as strong as me and Daemon didn’t trigger his hunter mode at the age of two and half like I did. Those holograms were the hardest you could come up with really? Those holograms were really easy. I finished five or six billion holograms at the military school in a matter of 45 minutes; I think I could have been able to finish nine or ten holograms in a day. Don’t you think?” I said.

“Wait how many holograms did you finish the day the military school’s armory was blown up?” my mom asked

“Five or six billion. Why?”

“That’s impossible because the school you were in didn’t have that many holograms for training in the first place.”

“It did after my first day there when I was a little kid.”

“You up graded their computer system didn’t you?” asked my dad.

“Yes, and I didn’t just upgrade it; I supper sized upgraded their computer and all of their training programs at that stupid school.” I said.

“Why would you do that Bri?” asked my mom.

“Because I knew that most if not all of the students that were going to that school when I was a little kid were going to be on the rebels side of the war.”

“So you just updated everything at the military school so all of our troops would be better prepared for the war when it started back up right?”

“Yes that is why I upgraded everything at that school before I left to my foster homes.”

“Why were you asleep on the house’s foundation?”

“I guess I fell asleep watching the stars.”

“You still watch the stars and night?” my dad asked.

“Yes, because it’s calming.”

“You were staring up at the stars all night while you left yourself valuble to an attack from Artemis’s guards; you know the one that you almost blew up in the old town.” My mom said.

“My bomb was set to go off well after Artemis and her guards were out of the old town. I just blew it up to give me more time to get Casey, Eli, and the team of special ops back to the rebellion base.”

“So you were intending to blow up Artemis and her guards?” asked my dad.

“No, I just wanted to scare them away from our base. I don’t want to kill Artemis, I want to scar her into surrendering her power hold on the US and return our country back into what it was before the rebel war; happy, free and last going back to be a Democracy.”

“How many people of the rebellion want the US back to how it was post war?” my mom asked.

 “I don’t know the answer to that question but I do know that most of the people in the rebellion want the rest of the world to be in harmony.” I said.

“Okay, enough with the small tall, but we have some questions to ask you Bri.” my dad said.

“Go ahead and ask away, sir.”

  “1st question: why didn’t you tell us that Matt is gay and dating Draco Daemon’s son? 2nd question: why didn’t you tell us that you are in love with your Bata Emily? 3rd question: what the hell were you thinking when you disobeyed Daemons orders about not going anywhere near the special ops team, and what the fuck were you thinking storming into the blue coats camp like they didn’t want your head on a silver platter?”

“1st of all it wasn’t my story to tell you. 2nd of all I didn’t think it would be a big deal about me and Emily dating. Why is everybody making this bigger than it really is? 3rdly I was thinking that two of our people were being held by the blue coats and that one of them was Britney’s daughter Eli and no one was doing anything to get both Casey and Eli out. If I would have waited until Daemon and his guys, sent in another team Eli would have given them the location of our base and home. By the time I got to Eli, she wouldn’t have lasted another three minutes with the things Artemis was doing to her. Eli didn’t even make it back to the base before she blacked out from the loss of blood.”

“How did you know it was Casey being held and Eil being tortured by Artemis?” my mom asked.

“Who else would Britney freak out over like she did?” I said.

“I don’t know her husband.”

“Her husband is dead, mom.”

“Oh, why weren’t we told this?”

“You were told it’s just you don’t remember because it was around the same time you and dad became the king and queen again.”

“Oh, but how did you know it was Eli and not someone else form the ops team?”

“One I heard her team say it was Eli and second I got pulled into her head shortly after she was caught by the blue coats.”

“Oh, so you saw everything that Artemis did to her from the beginning?”

“Yes, I saw everything they did to her.”

“How did you hold yourself back from going all out and killing every one of Artemis’ guards just to get back at them for what they were doing to Eli?”

“I knew that if I based my attack on my emotions and not logic I wouldn’t be any help to Casey and Eli. I would have just ended up in the same situation as Eli. Then what help would I’ve been to either Eli or Casey?”

“But how did you hold your protection mode back from taking over your way of thinking?”

“I don’t know how I didn’t let my protection mode take control of my thinking but I do know that the only thing on my mind was getting the two girls out of the hands of the blue coats.”

“Wait a minute the only thing on you mind was getting Casey and Eli out of the reach of the blue coats.”

“Yep, that’s probably why the plan I came up with worked so well.”

“How did you get Eli and Casey out?” my dad asked.

“I 1st listened to the patterns of the guards on patrol, and then I used Shadow, Moonlight, Blaze, and Smokey as a distraction for the guards to chase around, next I found Casey in there holding cell and told her to make a lot of noise that made it sound like she was trying to escape so one of the guards would come in and see what was going on in the holding cell so I could take him out and change my appearance so that I looked and sounded  like the guard. Once I had taken out the guard it was pretty easy to find out where they were holding Eli. Once I knew were Eli was I just walked back into the room that the guard came out of and just waited to play my hand of cards until it was the right time. Once Eli said ‘I’m not alone one of my people is in this room with me right now.’ I knew it was time to play my hand. After Artemis checked everybody in the room I took out all of her guys and played my hologram trick to make it look like her guards were still standing next to her when they were actually laying out cold on the floor. Once Artemis attention was back on Eli I canged back into myself and said that Eli wasn’t alone and nearly scared Artemis right out of her skin and Artemis hit the floor like the rest of her five guards and I got Eli and Casey the hell out of there.”

“Holy crap but that still doesn’t explain why you disobeyed a direct order?”

“I wouldn’t have the rank that I do if I just sat on my butt and didn’t do anything. I have the rank that I do because I disobeyed orders that my commanders gave me to keep our soldiers save from the tricks of Artemis and Izzy. I wouldn’t be who I am if I didn’t do everything in my power to keep the rebellion soldiers a head of the game. True?”

“You may be a different person if you didn’t fight so hard for everything you have, but you do have a point about if you wouldn’t have attacked when you did we would be having a funeral today and not having this celebration with you right now.  But on the other hand you should have told us about your idea to save Eli and Casey.”

“I did try to help, but everybody told me I didn’t know what I was talking about remember.”

“Yes, I remember but that has never stopped you before.”

“Well, normally Matt is on my side not your side.”

“Why would you care what your brother thinks of you?”

“I don’t know why or maybe I do. Matt doesn’t lie to me like you and Mom do.”

“We don’t lie to you.”

“Yes you guys do. You guys don’t think I can handle the truth.”

“Enough arguing you two, we have a visitor.” My mom said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I had been arguing with my father I hadn’t noticed that my mom had brought the president into the tent. When my father saw the president his jaw nearly hit the floor because the president because the president wasn’t there to talk to my parents she was there to talk to me and congratulate me on something I had no idea what she was talking about.

“Ma’am can I ask a question?”

“Go ahead ask way, Bri.” said madam president.

“What are you congratulating me on exactly, ma’am?”

“You don’t know yet? What are you living under a rock?”

“No, ma’am I’ve been in the medic bay for a couple of days and yesterday was my first day out of the medic bay.”

“Oh I know that. I guess you don’t remember anything from last night?”

“The only thing I remember is saving Eli and Casey and bringing them back to the base and then running into Artemis and her guards on my way up here to go hunting.”

“so you don’t remember you trusting two kids that were on Artemis side to take you into Artemis so she could kill you but the two kids that you had bring you to Artemis were actually on our side so when they brought you to Artemis and her guards took you to another room they placed the bomb you that you made and placed it in the spot you told them to place it. The bomb blew up their medic bay and their make shift armory.”

“Holy crap my one bomb took out half of their base didn’t it?”

“Yes, it did, but it also damaged their prison cells were they were holding some of our troops. The thing that I don’t understand is that you trusted two strangers that you didn’t know if they were on our side or not.”

“I knew that the two kids were on our side and not Artemis’ side.”

“How can you be sure?”

“They knew more about the way of the rebellion than they did for life of the Blue coats.”

“You do know that could have been a lie right.”

“It wasn’t. I was in their heads so I knew they were telling the truth.”

“So I’m guessing you remember what happened last night now?”

“Yes, ma’am, I do now.”

“So now you know why I’m here to congratulate you.”

“Yes, because I just fucked any chance of Artemis ever getting any help in this war and I just fucked up her troops getting better weapons.”

“Yes, and you stopped any advance they were going to try against us.” Said the president.

“Okay, so that didn’t stop the war from continuing, it just slowed down the Blue coats.” I said.

“yeah, but now that the Blue coats are stalled out we can train our troops properly without the worry of them being attacked while out on training missions”

“well, that’s good.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

After the president left my parents tent my mom came in with a rebellion school uniform and told me to put it on. She didn’t have to tell me what they were for; I knew that since I was 100% healed I was going to have to start at the rebellion school. What I didn’t know was that the Rebels school was three times the size of the military school. The base and the school was about as big as Utah and Colorado put together. This school alone is the size of Colorado. When I first saw the rebel’s school my jaw hit the floor. The rebel school made the military school look like it was stuck in the stone age. The tech in the rebels school looked like it was taken from a fairy tale from the future. But I knew that the entire tech in the rebel’s school was all mine.

“Bri did you hear anything I just said?” my mom asked.

“You were talking to me?” I said.

“Yes, I’ll say it once more but you better listen closely this time.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“There are only three rules that you need to fallow. 1: no fighting, 2: curfew is at ten, and 3: respect your commanders no matter what. As long as you follow these three simple rules you shouldn’t have any troubles here. I have to go but I’m going to leave you with your girlfriend Emily.”

“Okay, wait what is my school schedule?”

“Oh you have the same classes as Emily, your welcome.”

“Thanks I guess.” With that being the end of our conversation my mom walked away and left me with Emily.

As soon as my mom walked away I pulled Emily into a long romantic Kiss, when we broke from our kiss Emily’s face light up with happiness like a Christmas tree.

“What was that for, Bri?” asked Emily.

“For not leaving my side while I was in the medic bay, and I could tell that the whole time I was in the medic bay you wanted to kiss me and tell me you loved me.” I said.

“How did you know I love you part?”

“Your eyes gave it away before your head gave it away.”

“Oh so you didn’t go into my head?”

“No, you pulled me into your head to show me what you wanted to do and say to me.”

“What did you think?”

“The first thing that came to my mind was the day that Izzy was waiting for us after we got done hunting and she told me to keep me thoughts to myself and that she didn’t want to know what I wanted to do to you.”

“Oh, that day was funny because the only thing that kept Izzy out of  your head was the perverted thoughts you were having about me, well the only thing that kept her out of my head was about the same thoughts about you.”

“Oh?”

“We can finish this conversation back in our dorm tonight because right now we have to get to class.”

“What class do we have next?”

“Training with Daemon.”

“This is going to suck.”

“Why do you see that?”

“Because he is still pissed about me disobeying a direct order that he gave me to stay away from the special ops team.”

“Oh, crap he is still pissed at you for that, so todays training is going to be hell.”

Training wasn’t that hard with Daemon but he was really pissed that I didn’t listen to him but he was kind of happy that I didn’t listen to him because we got back the best special ops person in the rebellion. Eli is one of the best special ops for secret missions. But he had his point about me never disobeying an order again.

“Bri how do you like the school so far?” asked Emily.

“It’s a lot better than the military schools lay out. Who came up with this lay out idea?”

“You, Bri.”

“When did I come up with this lay out for a school?”

“When you were really little, your dad helped you put it on your laptop. Remember?”

“Oh, yeah that’s right, but it was nothing like this at all.”

“Your dad made some changes to make it cooler.”

“Nice so what do we have next?”

“We have a free period right now.”

“So we can do whatever we want?”

“Yeah in a way as long as we don’t break any of the school rules. Why what did you have in mind?”

“You showing me around the school and showing me were out dorms are.”

“Okay that sounds like a good way to spend our free time.”

“Remember how at the military school we had our own dorm rooms?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Because here we have to share a dorm room with someone because of how many kids are here.”

“Oh, that sucks if you have to share a dorm with someone you didn’t like or didn’t know.”

“Well that’s not going to be a problem with us because we share a dorm together.”

“Really, how did that happen?”

“I’ll give you three guess but you’ll only need one.”

“My mom pulled some strings so we could have the same classes and share a dorm room, didn’t she?”

“Yep, but don’t go change anything.” Emily said.

“Why would I get to too be with my girl all the time? This just means that we have more time together.”

“I never thought of it that way. I just thought of it as I get to be with the love of my life.”

“I love you Emily.”

“I love you too, Bri. So would you like to see where our dorm is now?”

“Yeah, sorry I got distracted by your beautiful bright blue eyes again.”

“Awww, thank you honey.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

Emily ended up in another long kiss again. This is the best day of my life ever. I’ve kissed my girlfriend two times today without being screamed at by a teacher. When we broke from our kiss this time Emily placed her hand in mine and showed me around the school. The rest of the day went by in a blur. The only thing on my mine the rest of the day was Emily.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**The Formal Date**

When the final bell rang to let us out of school Emily grabbed me by the hand and lead me to some part of the school I didn’t yet know, but something told me I would know what it was shortly. When Emily and I rounded a corner Emily told me to close my eyes and then just to be on the save side she covered my eyes with her hands so I couldn’t see where she was taking me. When she finally took her hands off and told me to open my eyes I was expecting something to jump out at me. When I finally was allowed to open my eyes my jaw hit the floor because the seen in front of me was beautiful. There was a green garden, with every colored flower known to man with a table set for two with candles, fancy food and wine.

“Wow!” was all I could say.

“You like it, Bri?”

“Oh my god yes I do. How long did this take you to set up?”

“A few hours. I set it up while you were in the medic bay getting better.”

“Wow.”

“This is official first date.”

“Wow.”

“Hey Bri why don’t you use words with more than three letters.”

“Sorry this is just so Wow.”

“I know that is what you would say that’s why I brought you here Bri. but this isn’t all of the date.”

“What else is there to do?”

“How about making this a formal as a 1st date. What do you say?”

“But I don’t have anything formal to wear for a first date.”

“I know you wouldn’t so I brought these with.”

As Emily finished what she was saying two people brought two dress bags and gave one to Emily and me.

“Uh where are we supposed to change?”

“You see over there.” Emily said pointing at dressing rooms on both sides of the room.

“oh.” I said

“And don’t worry you’re going to love what you’re going to be wearing to night.”

“Oh, okay so am I going to love what you’re going to be wearing tonight?”

“So get dressed and you will find out if you will love my dress.”

“Okay.”

After Emily told me that I nearly sprinted to the dressing room to change. As soon as I was in the dressing room and had taken off the dress bag off of my clothes I was shocked to see a tux and not a dress. Well I guess Emily also sees that I’m the man in our relationship. I got the tux on and it was a perfect fit. It wasn’t too big or to small it was just the right size everywhere. I guessed that Britney helped Emily get the sizing right on the tux. Once I had gotten the tux on and everything in the right place I only had one more thing to do and that was to tie my tie. Since I had never worn a tie I had no idea how to tie the tie. It got to the point that I was thinking about not wearing the tie at all, but hen that would make me look like crap. It was about five minutes before Emily was going to come out of her dressing room; I finally asked one of the butlers or servants if they knew how to tie a tie. Finally I found someone who could tie a tie just in the nick of time. As soon as I got my tie tied Emily walked out of her Dressing room.

When I saw Emily in her dress my jaw hit the floor. Emily’s dress was a tight black dress that was about thigh length. Emily’s dress highlighted all of her curves in all the right places. Emily looked like she was part of the royal family in that black dress of hers. Emily looked so hot in that dress, that if were a guy I would have had a boner at that moment. I followed Emily to the table and before we both sat down Emily walked over to my side of the table and fixed my tie which was crooked. Our date went perfectly; we ate dinner, talked and starred at each other in amazement of how each other looked. We were about half way through our dinner when my back started to hurt. I tried to stretch my back without really moving but moving just made my back hurt even more.

“Bri, you okay?” asked Emily.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I lied.

“Well, I’m done how about you?”

“Yeah, I’m done too. Why don’t we go for a walk or something?”

“The only walk we can go on is the walk back to the dorms, because it’s getting close to curfew.”

“Oh, well I guess we can go on a walk another night then. What time do you think it is right now?”

“About 20 to ten.”

“Oh, well we better start walking back to the dorms then.”

“Yeah, and next time on out date one of us needs to wear a watch so we know what time it is. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.”

We were walking hand in hand back to the dorms when we got stopped by two of my mom’s guards. We still had idea of the time, but we both knew that it was well past curfew.

“Hey you tow, so you know what time it is?” asked one of the guards named Lisa.

“No ma’am, sorry we don’t. Why?” I asked.

“It’s 20 to midnight. Why are you guys out in the hall ways?”

“Oh, we didn’t realize it was that late, ma’am.”

“Don’t fret we won’t report you but if one of the night guards would have caught you two out this late they would have reported you.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Looks like your guys first date went well. Am I right?” my mom asked.

“What how did . . . you know about that mom?” I asked.

“How do you think Emily was able to get her dress and your tux?”

“I guess I didn’t think about that.”

“So did everything go well tonight?”

“Everything was perfect. Even the place was perfect.” Emily said.

“Good, you both look very handsome and beautiful in the tux and the dress.”

“Thank you mom.” I said

“I think you guys should have more date nights like tonight more often.”

“We plan on having a date night once a week, ma’am.” Said Emily.

“Good, very good, but right now why don’t we get you two to your dorm so you can get some sleep for school tomorrow.”

“Okay, but what if we get caught by the night guards, ma’am?” asked Emily.

“then I’ll tell them you were at a royal dinner party with me tonight and we just got back in and we were on our way to your dorm to drop you two off.”

“Can you do that, ma’am?”

“Technically that is the truth. You guys were at a dinner party just no with me.”

“That is true.” Emily said.

“Let’s get you guys to your dorm now.” So my mom and her two guards walked Emily and me to the girl’s dorm. The walk only took about the minutes but it felt like forever because of the awkward silence between everybody.

Emily’s hand never left mine the whole walk home and still didn’t leave when we got to the dorms. Emily’s hand was still in mine when we walked into our dorm. When we got to our room we both started to laugh because of the awkwardness of my mom’s guards and my mother walking us home after our first date.

“Hey I can’t believe that your mom found us after our first date.” Emily said through her laughing fit.

“Me either. I thought it would have been a night guard or someone other than my mom.”

“Hey, when you take off your tux hang it back inside the dress bag so it doesn’t get damaged.”

“Okay will do.”

I had already taken off the tux jacket and was working on unbuttoning my white dress shirt, when Emily asked me to unzip her dress. I crossed our little dorm room in one step and gently unzipped Emily’s dress, and had to resist the urge to sweep Emily’s long silky black heir off her neck and kiss her neck. I knew that it was too early in our relationship to do anything with sex.

“Thanks Bri.” said Emily.

“No problem, Emily.”

“Do you need help with untying your tie?”

“Yes, I do. Thanks for asking.”

Emily turned me around from looking in the mirror in front of her and started to untie my and she surprised me when she kissed me. When we broke from the long intense kiss Emily said “I love you.’

“I love you to.”

My tie was still tied around my neck so Emily started to untie my tie again, and this time it got untied but not before Emily kissed me again. For sure I would have had a boner if I was a guy right now.

“Emily how did you did you decide who would get to wear the pants in our relationship?”

“It wasn’t that hard to decide because you’re the one who always acts like a guy and I act like a girl so I got the dress ad you got the tux. Which looks very sexy on you right now.”

“Even with the jacket off and the tie undone.”

“Yes, especially with the tie undone.”

“You know what came into my mind when I first saw you in your tight black dress that showed off all of your curves and your hot body.”

“What did you think?”

“I thought that if I was a guy I probably would have a boner because you are just that hot girl.”

“Oh thank you. You’re hot in anything you ware, Bri. but tonight you were beond hot you were so sexy your were on fire.”

“Wow, now that is a compliment.”

Emily had changed out of her dress and into her pjs and I was still sitting on my bed in my tux because I wanted Emily to change into her pajamas while I thought about what I wanted to do to Emily right now. Once Emily had her pajamas on I went and put my pajamas and sat back down on my bed and just looked at Emily.

“What’s on your mind girl?” Emily asked.

“Oh nothing but the love of my life. Who is sitting in front of me.”

“Your so sweat, how did you ever end up with someone like me?”

“I fell in love with you at first sight.”

“That doesn’t explain how you ended up with me?”

“If you think about it, it does explain how I got with you. Think back to us being little kids, back to when we first meet each other.”

“Well if you put it that way it does explain itself.”


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
“Bri, it’s time to get up.” Said Emily. Emily walked out and down to the kitchen to get something to eat for herself and me. She was expecting me to be up and dressed when she came back, but I wasn’t, I was still asleep.  
“Bri you need to get up. We have five minutes to get to class. Get up!” Emily said.  
“What? Sorry. I’ll be ready in a few seconds.” I said sleepily.  
“What time did you fall asleep last night?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, I guess we’ll know by the end of 1st hour training with Deamon, by how tired you are.”  
“Yeah I guess so.”  
“Come on you can eat on the way to class.”  
“Okay.”  
So I and Emily headed off towards our first hour class. We were both expecting Damon to be in the training room waiting for us to arrive but he wasn’t so we just started without him, or at least Emily did until she remembered that this was my first full day at school.  
“Here grab your head set like at the military school.” Emily said.  
“Is everything here the same as the military school?” I asked.  
“There are some similarities but not to many similarities. The only different are the holograms are a lot harder than the military ones and the teachers are a lot pushier.”  
“Oh, so the military school only magnified about 40 times words, right?”  
“yeah that’s right.”  
“can we still have our companions against each other?”

“Yeah why?” by the look on my face Emily knew what I was thinking even before I asked what I wanted to ask. She tossed me my head set and set the battle hologram so we could battle each other.  
As soon as the hologram booted up it put me on my back.  
“Ow, that hurt.’ I said.  
“I told you everything is a lot harder than it looks.”  
“Well then I better get up to speed quickly. Don’t you thing?”  
“Yeah, but not like this Bri?” Without another word I got off my back and on to my feet and started a full on offence attack on Emily. Once I stared my attack she went into defense and still got her ass beaten because I was still one move ahead of her. I was one move ahead of her until I saw something that had been used in real life, or I thought it happened in real life any way. The next thing I’m seeing on the hologram screen in front of me is Artemis’ next move in a nut shell.  
“Bri, Bri?” was the next thing I was hearing , not Emily but Britney saying when I came back to the present and back in the land of the rebellion.  
“Bri, Bri you okay?” Britney asked.  
“Yeah what happened?” I asked  
“You started saying things that didn’t go with the training, so me and Daemon steped in to help Emily try to figure out how to get you out of the hologram.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Bri, what you were seeing wasn’t from the hologram because as soon as you started to act weird we turned it off.” Said Emily.  
“So none of that was part of the hologram at all?” I said.  
“No, I think any of that stuff you were seeing was real .” said Daemon.  
“That’s where you are wrong, Daemon everything that I saw was real.”  
“It couldn’t have been real.”  
“That really shows that you know nothing about me at all. Where are my parents? I need to talk to them right now.”  
“Bri, your parents went hunting last night and haven’t cane back yet.” Daemon said.  
“What, no that was a bad idea.”  
“Bri you need to tell us what is going on right now!” said Britney.  
“This doesn’t involve you and Daemon.”  
“I think this does involve us.” Said Daemon.  
“That is where you are wrong yet again Daemon.”  
“What did you see Bri?”  
“Nothing I need to tell you.”  
“You need to tell someone what you saw.” Said Daemon.  
Before Daemon could say anything else the bell rang for me and Emily to head to our next class. By the time Emily and I got to our next class and say down I had another vision about Artemis’ plans to get back at the rebellion for taking out more of her troops and for taking out what little weapons she had to use against us. The same time that I was in my vision I was also paying attention to what my teacher was teaching us today so when she asked me “what is the answer to the equation f(x)=a_0+∑_(n=1)^∞▒(a_n cos〖nπx/L〗+b_n sin〖nπx/L〗 ) that was on the board?”  
“4221. 79 million miles ma’am.” I answered.  
“That is correct, Bri. For a minute I thought that you weren’t paying any attention to what was going on.”  
“I’m always paying attention ma’am.”  
“So you are.”  
The rest of the hour I didn’t hear a word that Mrs. Eagle said. When the bell rang for our next class Emily knew that I was still stuck in my vision because instead of going in the direction of our next class, I went in the direction of the garden where we had our first date. Emily didn’t say anything to me but she did fallow me to the garden to make sure I was okay.  
“Bri you really should have told Daemon what you saw this morning.” Emily said.  
“I still don’t know if I can rust Daemon with any thing I tell him about what Artemis is planning yet.” I said.  
“Why don’t you trust him yet?”  
“the last time I told him what Artemis was planning he just sent more of our troops out to kill the blue costs ant that ended up with all of the troops that he had sent out deid. Every last one of those troops that he sent out not one of them came home.”  
“OIh, that’s explains why you want to talk to your parents about what you saw and not Daemon, but you need to tell someone, otherwise you’re not going to get out of your vision and you’re going to use up all the pages in your sketch book on this one vision alone.”  
“Well do you have any suggestions that don’t involve talking to Damon .”  
“Yeah, you could tell me what you’re seeing so you can get out of this vision and we can go back to class.”  
“that sounds like a good idea, Emily.” said my mom.  
“Ma’am when did you get here?” asked Emily.  
“a little while ago. Me and our father, Bri rushed home after we got a call from your very worried sister. So would you like to tell us why she called us to come home in the middle of a counsel meeting?!”  
“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”  
“Are you going to answer me Bri?!” my mom said as her voice rose even higher.  
“Huny, yelling isn’t going to do any good right now.” My dad said.  
“Why not?”  
“Because if you haven’t noticed that Bri is currently in a vision so yelling isn’t going to get through to her.”  
“Oh, I guess I didn’t notice that Bri was having a vision.”  
“Emily how long has Bri been having this vision?” my dad asked Emily.  
“Since she triggered the vision in battle training, this morning with Daemon.”  
“What do you mean Battle training?”  
“Battle training is training when two people see who has more advantage training in commanding an army.”  
“That’s what you and Bri started your training off with this morning?”  
“Yes sir, Bri thought it would be like the Battle training from the military school.”  
“Did you tell her it was harder than the military school?”  
“Yes sir, but she didn’t listen to me so I had to show her how hard it was, but as soon as I fired up the battle training Bri was always one move ahead of me until she started her vision. Then I was beating her and that never happens. I never beat Bri in battle training even if she isn’t trying, she always wins.”  
“so that is how you knew something was wrong because you started to beat Bri, right?”  
“Yes sir, but something else also gave it away that she wasn’t in the hologram room anymore.”  
“What else gave away that she wasn’t in the hologram anymore?”  
“Her eyes flashed Bright blue. Why?”  
“I just wanted to know how you could tell Bri is in a vision or not?”  
“When Bri is in a vision her eyes flash bright blue, but when it’s something else her eyes will flash a different color depending on what she is going through at that particular moment.”   
“Oh, so just know Bri that well?”  
“Yes sir, I do know Bri just that well to tell.”  
“So what don’t you know about Bri?”  
“How does this have anything to do with getting Bri out of her vision so we can go back to class sir?”  
“It doesn’t have anything to do with getting Bri out of her vision, I just want to know.”  
“Honey why don’t we get Bri out of her vision right now and getting caught up with her and her pack at a later time.” Said my mom.  
“Why don’t we get caught now?” asked my dad.  
“At this moment we need to help our daughter out of this vison, which has lasted more than three hours.”  
“Oh, that is a different story.”  
“Emily do you know what Bri’s vision is about?” my mom asked.  
“It has something to do with Artemis’ next move in the war.”  
“Bri you need to tell us about what you’re seeing, right now.” My dad said.  
“I wish I could but I can’t find the words to tell you.” I said.  
“Bri, just describe it as if we were going to paint what you are seeing.” My mom said.  
“Okay, I’ll try that.”  
“Good now tell us.”  
“Artemis is going to all the towns and taking all of the kids from the age the of ten to eighteen. She is forcing them to go to her military school to become part of her troops. She is not only taking kids from their homes and family and forcing them to fight for he, she is also making some of her werewolf troops turning the kids into werewolf mutts before they even make their shoes yet. She is rebuilding her army with a bunch of werewolf mutts so her army is stronger than ours. Artemis and Izzy are going to send out a bunch of kids not ready to fight in a war, they’re sending the kids to get slaughtered as a decision. Their real plan is they are going to capture you and dad in a bloody war where all of your guards get the crap beat out of them and end up on the blood pooled ground dead or almost dead. Then Artemis and Izzy take you and dad out and my pack and I don’t get to you two in time to save both you and dad. We only save you mom.”  
“Bri, you can’t protect everybody you care about.” Said my mom.  
“Yes I can and that’s not all of my vision.”  
“Oh, sorry continue on with your vision.”  
“After Izzy kills dad, they both left mom on the blood pooled ground and ran towards the rebellion base to attack with the real Blue coats that she has been hiding from our view.”  
“Where are they hiding their real warriors of war?” my dad asked.  
“If you would let me finish talking you would find out where she has been hiding the warriors.”  
“oh well than hurry up and finish telling us your vision.” My dad said.  
“The way you’re talking to me now I’m not going to finish telling you anythingDad.” I said.  
“Bri just ignore your father’s attitude toward you right now. He is just being a little impatient today.” My mom said.  
“Okay.”  
“So just continue on with your vision.”  
“Okay. Izzy and Artemis have been holding the blue coat warriors and all of their weapons in the tunnels under the military school that the students would use to sneak off base after curfew. The tunnels come to a cave about 40 kliks (aka 24.8 miles) from the west golden mountains. The tunnels are a maze to find your way through if you don’t know how to navigate through them.   
The tunnels were made just in case to old ww2 military base was attacked or bombed; the troops could go into the tunnels and escape to safety if they followed the tunnels out to the mountains. The tunnels are built so if the enemy’s troops did follow the other down into the tunnels the defending troops would have places where they could pick up weapons and take cover from enemy fire. Most of the big tunnels lead to dead ends where the troops could lie and wait for the enemy to come and they could ambush them. The only way you could make it through the labyrinth of tunnels was if you had been through them once before or you were the one that built the tunnels. The tunnels are like the labyrinth in the movie labyrinth, you would be walking down the main tunnel and not see any curves or new tunnels in the main tunnel. You would have to know how to look for new tunnels in the underground labyrinth.”  
“So how are Izzy and Artemis keeping all of their blue coat warriors in these tunnels?” my dad asked.  
“They had the tunnels expanded during the school year because so many students were using them to sneak out at night.”  
“How did they expand the tunnels without them caving in on them?”  
“They brought in the actual designer and builder of the tunnels in the first place to expand the tunnels.”  
“Oh, so they found the person that built the tunnels?”  
“Not necessarily.”  
“What do you mean by that Bri?”  
“The brought in someone who was related to the person who built the tunnels to expand them.”  
“Oh, so who did they recruit to expand the tunnels?”  
“Who do you think dad?”  
“You because I was the one that built the tunnel system in the first place.”  
“Yep they recited me because you were out of commotion at the moment.”  
“They asked you your first year of being at the military school to expand the tunnels?”  
“No, they asked me to expand the tunnels when I got back from being bounced around from foster home to foster home.”  
“why that fast?”  
“it gave me a reason to stay at the school and not take off like I the last time I was at the military school.”  
“So, they asked you to work on the tunnels so you would stay at the school and train and not take off to the rebellion.”  
“yes that is right.”  
“Do you know why they chose you to work on the tunnels and not Matt or Britney?” asked my mom.  
“No. I don’t know why they didn’t ask Matt or Britney to work on the tunnels instead of me.” I answered.  
“They chose you because Matt or Britney had never sat in your fathers office and stared at the tunnels map like you did when you were a little kid.”  
“The makes a lot of sense now that you told me that.”  
“Is that everything from your vision that you were going to tell us?”  
“That is my whole vision. I all ways tell you guys everything from my visions.”  
“I know you do, but why didn’t you just tell Damon all of this stuff?”  
“I still don’t trust him all the way.”  
“Why not? Asked Emily.  
“He’s the leader of the rebellion and you don’t trust him.” My mom said.  
“That’s the main reason why I don’t trust him. To become the leader of the rebellion you would have to stab a lot of people in the back.”  
“That’s not a logical reason not to trust him, Bri.” said Emily.  
“If you would have been there in his head with me you would now exactly why I don’t trust Damon.”  
“Okay, but sooner or later you are going to have to trust Damon at some point.”  
“Well not today I don’t trust much.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

“Hey Bri where were you? You missed an awesome fight last hour.” Said Erick.

“I had some stuff to do. Who was the fight between?” I said.

“Aragon and Jace.”

“Jace? Jace as in Rose’s brother? Over what?”

“Yeah that’s the only Jace we know. It was about Aragon dating Rose.”

“When did Aragon and Rose start dating?”

“A few days ago.”

“Why would Jace care if Aragon was dating Rose any way”

“Jace is playing big brother who wants to keep his baby sister safe.”

“That’s what he was thinking.”

“Why?” asked Emily.”

“Because since when does Jace play the big brother? He has never been there for Rose like the rest of the pack.”

“That’s true but maybe he wants to get back into Rose’s

 Life.” Erick said.

“Well, rose doesn’t want him in her life ever again.”

“How do you know this Bri?”

“Rose told me.”

“When, and how?”

“Rose told while I was in the medic bay. She told me through telepathy. Why do you want to know?”

“I wanted to know because we haven’t seen her in about a week.”  
“I see her every day in the dorms and training.”

“What training?” asked my dad.

“Pack training.”

 “What do you mean by pack training?”

“It’s training that I require everybody in my pack to participate in so they know what to do when they go to war.”

“So you have been preparing your pack for a war?”

“Yes, because I know a war is close to breaking out.”

“We know that we are on the brink of war but how do you know were on the eve of battle?” asked my mom.

“I knew about every war that has and will ever happen on our world. I also know the outcome of this war and it’s not good.”

“Who wins the war?”

“No one wins the war.”

“What so you mean, someone has to win the war.”

“I know someone has to win but it’s not you or Artemis’ side.”

“Then who’s side wins?”

“No one side. . . . . wins.”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
After the day I had today I didn’t feel like going straight back to that girls dorms right after school. I wanted to go on a long romantic walk with Emily.  
“Hey Emily do you want to go on a walk with me?”  
“But we have to go back to the dorm after school. Your mom’s orders.” Emily said.  
“Fuck the orders; we need to get out of this place for a few hours. Don’t you think, Emily?”  
“Yeah, but not on the eve of battle.”  
“That makes it even more important for us to go on this walk tonight.”  
Emily finally gave into going on a walk with me after about ten minutes of me talking to her. Emily and I dropped our back packs in our dorm room and left to go on our walk. Emily and I left the girls dorm hand in hand and smiles on our faces.  
Bri what made you want to go on a walk today?” Emily asked.  
“I just wanted to get out of the school and hang out with you without anybody interrupting us.” I said.  
“so this isn’t just us going on a walk in it?”  
“No it’s” I thought but I said “Yes it is.”  
“Bri, I can hear your thoughts, so I know what you’re lying to me.”  
Crap I completely forgot she could read my mind. I hope she hasn’t read the part about what this walk is going to lead to. “oh” I said as my face went red from embaresment.  
“so what is this walk rally for.?”  
I don’t know if I should tell her or let her read my mind to find out what I had planned for our walk through the woods. “Ummmmmmmmm.” Was all that came out of my mouth.  
“Why don’t you just let me read your mind to find out what you had planed for our walk?”  
“okay.” I said in a shaky, nerves voice.  
So I dropped my shield, so Emily could read my mind. Once she read my mind her face went as bright red as mine.  
“Oh, well that explains why you locked me out of your head.” Emily said as she turned me to face her so she could kiss me. When we broke from our kiss she grabbed my hand and led me to a beautiful Meadow, where the sun came in through the canopy of the trees and made everything look like it was going to burst into flames right in front of us.  
“Wow this place is beautiful. How did you find this place?” I asked  
“This is the meadow that you and I use to play in when we were little kids.”  
“Wow. . . . . . . I thou. . .” Before I could finish what I was saying Emily pulled me into another kiss. This time the kiss was more intense.  
When Emily pulled me into the kiss this time I gasped because I wasn’t expecting her to pull me into an intense kiss like she did. When I gasped from her kiss Emily took that chance to slide her toung into my mouth and I did the same. After a few minutes of Emily and I making out she entwined her hands in my hair and I slid my left hand to her butt and my right hand to the curve of her back. Emily jumped with excitement as did I. without breaking our kiss I bent Emily over until I was on top of her on the soft grassy ground of the meadow. My right hand found the hem of Emily’s shirt and only stayed there for a second and then found its way underneath it and back to its old resting spot in the curve of her back.  
By this time only one of Emily’s hands was still in my hair, the other was unbuttoning my military school uniform. Emily undid the last button and pushed off the jacket of my uniform. While her right hand had a fist full of my hair her left was tracing over my abs, when she touched my abs I let out a moan into her mouth and she kissed me even harder, when she kissed me even harder my right hand went up her back until if found her bra strap and undid it.  
Her left moved to the bottom of my shirt and started to lift if over my head. When Emily took my shirt off that was the first time we broke from our kiss in a long time. Once Emily had my shirt off she started to kiss down my neck and playfully brushed her fangs against my neck and then continued to move down and kissing letting her fangs to brush my skin. She continued to move down until she got to the bottom of my abs then she started her way back up to my neck, but on the way up she licked my abs, which made me moan with pleasure yet again. Emily made it back to my neck and let her fangs come to full length and brushed them against my neck making me moan again.  
While Emily was teasing me with the touch of her fangs on my neck, my hands moved so they were now playing with her breasts. As soon as my right has touched her right breast she moaned, when my left hand started to play with her left breast she moaned even louder. When Emily moaned the second time her fangs sank into my neck at the same time.  
“I’m sorry.” Said Emily when she pulled her fangs out of my neck.  
“It’s okay. I liked it; I just wasn’t expecting you to bite me when you did.”  
“I couldn’t help it with you playing. . . .”  
Emily got cut off by me kissing her. When I kissed her my left hand grabbed her ass and she let out a moan into my mouth and I took the opportunity and stuck my tong into her mouth and she did the same. My left hand was playing with her breast and my right had unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. Once her pants were down around her ankles she kicked off her boots and then kicked off her pants, then I to kiss down her neck to and continued down to her breasts. I started to suck on the nipple of her left breast and my right hand played with her right breast, as I played with her breasts she had her hands wound in my hair and let out a loud moan. I went back and forth between both breasts for about five minutes and then I moved down to her abs just like she did with me except I kissed and licked her abs at the same time making sure that my fangs brushed her in the right spots so she would moan in pleasure. I slowly made my way back to her neck; she would have undone my bra if I had to wear one. I had no breasts because I had so much muscle like a guy I had no breasts. Emily was tracing my nipples and tracing my breast muscle. I got back to her neck and she started to play with my nipples causing me to sink my fangs into her neck, causing her to moan. Once I took my fangs out of her neck she pulled me back into a long kiss. The way we were laying on the ground my hand was pinned on Emily’s thigh just below her underwear; I could move my finger and be at the edge of her underwear.  
I moved my finger and Emily moaned but this time there was something different about the way she moaned. That’s when I opened my mind to her and as soon as I did I heard a branch snap and pushed away from Emily. I knew that Emily herd the branch snap because she also hurried up and throw on her cloths too.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

“Did you hear that?” asked Emily.

“Yeah I heard it, but what was it?” I said.

“Good then I’m not going crazy.” Emily said as she tried to fix her hair that was all in a matted mess.

Brianna! Emily!” my mom yelled.

“Oh shit! What time is it?” I asked Emily.

“You’re the one with the watch. Why don’t you look at your watch and tell me what time it is.”

“It’s 8:30 pm.”

“Oh shit we’ve been out here for four hours. No wonder you mom is looking for us.”

“None of that felt like four hours.”

“I know right. You know that once your mom finds us we are going to be. . . .”

I cut Emily off again with a kiss so it would look like we just wanted some alone time. When we broke from our kiss my mom was standing at the end of the meadow and she looked pissed.

“You tow are in a world of trouble!” my mom yelled.

“Mom we just needed some alone time tonight.” I said.

“I don’t care about you two dating or you making out, but I do care it you two sneak out to have sex especially when you two disobey a direct order from a commanding officer!”

“Mom we did go back to the dorms first so technically we didn’t disobey you orders. You told us to go back to the girls dorm but you said nothing about us having to stay in our dorm.”

“Didn’t I tell you two to stay in your dorm?”

“No, you just said that we had to go to our dorm after school. We were at our dorm just long enough to drop off our back packs and to grab a snack and then we left.”

“Oh, I guess I didn’t tell you two to stay in your dorm but now that I have found you two I need to get you back to the base.”

“Why are in a rush to get us back to the safety of the base ma’am?” asked Emily.

“We’ve gotten reports of the blue coats warriors rolling troops out for war.”

“So why do we have to go back to base then?” I asked.

“You two have to go back to base because Daemon wants to talk to you both.”

“About what?” asked Emily.

“I don’t know why Daemon wanted to talk to you two, I didn’t ask him.

“Oh okay we’ll go find Daemon now.” Said Emily.

Emily and I were heading back to the base to find Damon when we heard a fight going on somewhere in the brush. We went to investigate what was going on and walked into the middle of the war between the blue coat warriors and the rebellion. Emily’s face went white like she had seen a ghost.

“Emily what’s wrong?” I asked.

“How can we just sit here and watch our love ones die?” Emily said.

“We can’t and we won’t.”

“Bri what are we going to do then? Because this whole war is about who is right and who has more power.”

“Both sides of the war are right and wrong.”

“How is that possible, Bri?” asked Rose.

“Rose when did you and the rest of the pack get here?”

“About the same time you and Emily did.”

“Oh.”

“So what are we going to do to stop this blood bath of a war from continuing, Bri?”

“Bri, Bri, Bri!?” Emily said.

Emily’s voice and the sounds of battle faded into the background, and all the color bleed out of the seen playing out in front of me. I could hear the dragon masters words in my head. _“You are the only one to open my gate. You will be the one to stop the war of all wars. You my child, have the power within you to save everyone you love and care about from destroying themselves and everyone in the world.”_

_“How do I save everyone?”_

_“Only you can answer that question, my child. Only you can find that power within you to stop this war in front of you.”_

_“But how?”_

_“Look deep into yourself and find the power to save the world my child.”_

_“But how do I stop the war?”_

_“Find the power of the dragon with in you, my child.”_

Then the voice of the dragon master slowly faded and my own voice got louder. “Find the Dragon with in you.”

_How do I find something if I don’t know what it looks like?”_

_“You don’t have time to sit and look, your friends , family, and your pack are in danger. Right now you need to get back to them and find out this dragon power later.”_

All the sound of the battle and the color all came back at once. The first thing that I heard over the battle was Emily.

“Bri? Bri? Brianna?!” said Emily

“Yeah what?”

“What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to stop this war once and for all.”

“How?”

“By this.” I said as I let my eyes go to their true color of bright blue.

“How is that going to work? Asked Rose.

“When I met the Dragon master he told me that I have the power with in me to save everybody I love and care about from destroying themselves. He called it the Dragon power with in me.”

“How is that going to help us Bri?”

“The dragon power is the power that is going to stop this war.”

“oh.”

I walked up to the top of the hill in front of me and looked down on the bloody battle and the only thing I could see were my love ones fighting each other and killing each other. I stopped thinking about what I was going to do and just let my alpha instenks take over, when I stopped fighting my instinks, I rorad so loud that everybody stopped fighting and looked up at me and my pack.

“Enough Fighting!” I yelld.

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

“look at who you are fighting!”

“. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

“you’re fighting your friends and family all because you believe in something that you think isn’t the same thing!”

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

# “You are fighting each other because the two people that are the leader of the Rebels and the blue coat warriors told you that the other side believed in something evil and malicious. But in reality they both believe in the something just different points of view!

# “. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

# “If you guys want to kill your friends and families that’s fine with me but don’t make us watch you kill off your whole family in one move!” I said and went to walk away when the people started to put their weapons down in a pile and the bottom of the hill I was standing on.

# “Pick up your weapons and fight god dam it.” Said Daemon.”

# “Fight to the death you stupid little inbreed.” Said Artemis.

# “You want us to fight against the chosen one you really have lost your mind.” Said one of Artemis’ troops.

# “They won’t fight for you guys any more. You’ve lost the battle, give it up both of you; you have no army to fight for you anymore, so just give it up.” I said still letting my true self show.

# “Never!” said Artemis as she went for an attack on my pack.

# Artemis and daemon both learned that day that they were no longer the ones running the show any more. As soon as Artemis went for my pack I hit her with a power that I have now found out to be the Dragon power. The dragon power was the power of not only my alpha taking over but it was also my wolf taking control of my mind. Artemis got to know first-hand that I wasn’t messing around about this being the end of the war, after I was done with her she was no longer a wolf she was a human. After Deamon and everybody saw what I was capableof they all put their weapons down and went on to their knees and bowed.

# “Now get up and find your friend and family and make sure you didn’t kill them all.” I said.

# Everybody including my pack went to look for their loved ones. After everything was said and done I was named the new leader of the free world. The US went back to being the way it was and there was never another war as long as I was the leader.


End file.
